Story About Cora
by Swandie
Summary: Petualangan seorang Summoner bernama Priest bersama teman-temannya. Mengisahkan mengenai persahabatan, tragedi, serta kehancuran.    Dalam proses edit
1. Chapter 1

Novus.

Sebuah planet yang dihuni oleh tiga negara berbeda.

Negara dengan masing-masing ras serta kemampuan yang saling berbeda-beda.

Ketiga negara ini selalu berseteru.

Berperang terus tanpa akhir, seolah-olah tidak ada akhir dari semua ini.

Sampai suatu saat, muncullah sebuah kesepakatan dari ketiga pemimpin bangsa.

Yang membuat mereka damai untuk sementara.

Olympian. Negara yang terletak di sebelah timur ini adalah negara tersubur dan terasri di Novus. Kekayaan alamnya masih asli, tanpa adanya campur tangan orang jahat sekalipun. Olympian dihuni oleh sebuah ras yang bernama Holy Alliance Cora. Ras yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, wajah rupawan dengan tanda berkat di kening, serta kekuatan sihir yang paling tinggi diantara ras lainnya. Keistimewaan dari bangsa Cora adalah kemampuannya dalam memanggil makhluk dunia lain yang disebut juga animus.. Holy Alliance Cora menyembah seorang dewa yang bernama DECEM.

Legion. Negara yang berada di bagian Selatan Novus ini adalah negara terkering dan terpanas di dunia. Tanpa adanya sebatang pohon serta setetes air, membuat mayoritas wilayah negara ini hanya terdiri dari gurun pasir. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu penduduknya, Accretia Empire. Mereka yang merupakan sekumpulan pasukan robot dengan otak organik sama sekali tidak membutuhkan yang namanya makan dan minum. Keobsesian tinggi mereka terhadap teknologi, membuat bangsa ini menjadi salah satu bangsa terkuat di Novus. Terutama dengan senjata mereka yang bernama 'Siege', sebuah _launcher _raksasa yang sangat kuat.

Majestic. Negara kepulauan yang berada di utara Novus ini adalah salah satu negara yang rindang juga. Penghuninya adalah Bellato Union. Wajah mereka kira-kira sama seperti Cora, tetapi ukuran tubuhnya begitu pendek. Karena mereka sudah lama tinggal di negara yang daya gravitasinya tinggi. Sama seperti Accretia, Bellato Union juga memiliki teknologi yang maju. MAU (Massive Armor Unit) adalah buktinya. MAU adalah robot tempur yang sangat canggih dan kuat, sehingga membuat bangsa Bellato sangat disegani oleh bangsa lainnya.

Tiap-tiap bangsa memiliki berbagai profesi. Warrior. Warrior mempunyai kekuatan yang besar dan stamina. Spesialisasinya pada jarak dekat. Warrior level 30 bisa berubah profesi, menjadi destroyer atau gladius untuk bangsa Accretia, menjadi commando atau miller untuk bangsa Bellato, dan menjadi champion atau knight untuk bangsa Cora.

Ranger. Ranger mengandalkan kecepatan dan akurasi, mereka kuat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Setelah level 30 ranger bisa berubah profesi. Ranger Acretia bisa berubah menjadi Gunner yang spesialisasinya pada senjata launcher. Ranger Cora bisa menjadi Hunter atau Archer. Sementara Ranger Bellato bisa menjadi Desperado atau Sniper.

Spiritualist. Spiritualist menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk melawan musuhnya dengan menggunakan tongkat sihir. Bangsa Acretia tidak bisa berubah profesi menjadi Spiritualist. Setelah level 30 Spiritualist Bellato bisa berubah menjadi Psyper atau Chandra. Sedangkan Spiritualist Cora bisa menjadi Summoner atau Caster.

Specialist. Specialist mempunyai banyak kemampuan khusus yang bervariasi tergantung rasnya. Mereka berkemampuan membuat barang dan hampir kuat di segala area. Setelah level 30 specialist Bellato bisa menjadi pilot atau biasa disebut Driver/Armor Rider (MAUs). Specialist yang memilih menjadi Engineer (Acretia) atau Craftman (Bellato/Cora) pada level 30 bisa menjadi guard towers.

Setiap bangsa memiliki seorang pemimpin. Dan selain pemimpin, juga terdapat susunan anggota dewan berupa Archon, Wakil Archon, Attacker Force, Deffensice Force, Sorcery Force, and Animus Force (khusus Cora). Mereka memiliki kewajiban dalam membantu pemimpin bangsa dan melindungi para rakyat. Selain mereka, juga terdapat pasukan kelas atas yang bernama Dark Ambassador, yang biasanya bertugas menjaga markas.

Kisah ini akan menceritakan mengenai salah satu perjuangan patriot Cora bernama Priest, yang juga adalah seorang Summoner.

...

Hai, namaku adalah Priest. Berusia delapan belas tahun, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna cokelat muda, paras yang tidak berbeda dengan Cora lainnya dengan tanda berkat dari DECEM di kening, serta bola mata berwarna cokelat keemasan. Aku adalah seorang Summoner, profesi yang hanya ada di bangsa ini dan tidak akan ada di bangsa lain. Namun, karena aku masih baru, kemampuanku masih tidak seberapa. Animus yang baru kumiliki saat ini adalah Hecate, animus penyerang dengan kipas sebagai senjatanya. Jika beruntung, serangannya dapat melumpuhkan serangan musuh. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah Inanna, animus penyembuh. Bagaimana cara dia menyembuhkan? Ternyata dia menyembuhkan dengan menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya. Dan jika kekuatannya habis, maka dia akan mati. Tetapi tenang saja, animus dapat kita panggil lagi meskipun mereka mati kok. Namun, harus menunggu waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku memiliki cita-cita, cita-cita yang selalu kuidamkan saat aku masih kecil. Aku... Aku ingin menjadi salah satu anggota dewan. Ya, anggota dewan yang itu. Karena aku ingin sekali menolong banyak orang. Dan itu jugalah alasanku menjadi seorang Summoner. Selain itu, aku juga kagum sekali dengan para dewan. Karena mereka sungguh baik, gigih, dan sangat menyayangi rakyatnya.

"Hei Priest!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Untuk melihat seorang perempuan seumuranku dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Namanya Hannah, dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dariku, tetapi dia berada di atasku kalau soal kekuatan. Karena itulah, dia memilih untuk berprofesi sebagai seorang Champion. Profesi lanjutan Knight yang fokus pada kekuatan.

"Hai Hannah," sapaku balik. "Hari ini ada misi ya?"

"Yup, baguslah kau tidak lupa."

"Sayangnya, aku lupa misinya itu tentang apa."

Hannah menghembuskan nafas. "Kita harus mengalahkan meat clod, lima belas buah kalau tidak salah."

"Oh... Iya, aku ingat."

"Bagus," kata Hannah. "Monster itu ada di Holy Forest. Tidak lama seharusnya untuk tiba sampai ke sana."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasku? Apa aku perlu memanggil animus penyembuhku?"

"Bukan perlu lagi, Priest. Harus."

"Oke oke."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju alat transportasi kilat yang berada tepat di depan. Tetapi untuk ke Holy Forest, kami harus ke Numerus Stockade terlebih dahulu. Karena Holy Forest adalah salah satu wilayahnya. Numerus Stockade juga hanya boleh didatangi minimal oleh patriot profesi menengah, seperti kami berdua ini.

Kami langsung tiba di Numerus dalam sekejap. Tak hanya kami, ternyata banyak juga patriot yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Aduh, semoga saja mereka tidak ke Holy Forest. Karena sangat menyebalkan jika harus melaksanakan misi tetapi sambil diserobot. Menyadari kekesalanku, Hannah langsung berlari ke arah gerbang raksasa tak berpintu yang ada di sebelah kanan. Rute lewat gerbang ini lebih menghemat waktu untuk sampai ke Holy Forest.

"Hannah, tunggu sebentar."

Sebelum kami memulai perjalanan, aku merapalkan salah satu force kegelapan milikku yang bernama _Increase Speed. _Sesuai namanya, force itu berfungsi untuk menambah kecepatan seseorang berlari dan berjalan. Kami berdua larinya memang tidak cepat sih, memangnya Ranger. Lariku saja masih tergolong lama meski sudah memakai force ini.

Holy Forest terletak tidak begitu jauh dari Numerus Stockade. Dan meskipun namanya 'Holy', tetapi isinya sungguh berbeda jauh. Holy Forest adalah hutan rindang nan indah yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam monster yang menyeramkan. Kalau saja tidak berhati-hati, mungkin nyawa bisa saja melayang. Meat Clod yang adalah target misi kami juga termasuk monster yang kuat. Bentuknya seperti cacing berukuran raksasa berwarna cokelat dan memiliki enam buah tanduk di bagian punggung serta belakang kepalanya. Kini, kami berdua tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sembari mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang monster jelek itu.

"Mengerti Priest? Nanti kau bantu dengan force dan animus penyembuhmu. Sementara aku menyerangnya juga."

"Biasanya juga begitu."

"Baguslah kalau kau selalu ingat. Kau sudah siap?"

"Yep."

Dengan menghitung aba-aba, maka kami pun langsung keluar dari semak-semak sehingga mengagetkan meat clod yang ada tepat di depan kami. Dengan senjata yang sudah kami persiapkan, maka kamipun langsung menghadapi para meat clod itu. Semoga saja mereka tidak terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Soalnya struktur tubuhnya terlihat sungguh tebal dan 'kenyal'.

...

"Leonard, kau sedang apa?"

Seorang pria gagah dengan rambut _shaggy_ berwarna abu-abu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi memanggil. Warna matanya hitam, sementara kulitnya begitu putih. Pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berbeda dengan patriot lainnya. Pakaiannya terlihat lebih mewah dan lebih berkelas, apalagi dengan lambang Cora yang tersemat di dadanya. Hal itu wajar, mengingat dia adalah seorang Archon. Atau bahasa mudahnya, derajat yang satu tingkat di bawah pemimpin bangsa. Yang juga adalah pemimpin dari dewan-dewan.

"Tidak Adylla, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat."

Wanita bernama Adylla itu memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut pendek merahnya tertiup angin seiring dia berjalan ke arah Leonard. Sementara matanya yang berwarna cokelat terus menatap lelaki tampan itu tanpa teralih sedikitpun. Adylla adalah salah satu dewan di Olympian. Dia menjabat sebagai Animus Force.

"Dari kau berdiri di situ, memangnya tidak bosan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Apalagi melihat anak-anak itu berlatih. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat kegigihan mereka."

"Kegigihan ya, tetapi melihat mereka memang membuatku bernostalgia. Apalagi sewaktu aku masih menjadi Spiritualist."

"Semangat anak-anak itu harus kita contoh."

Adylla menghembuskan napas. "Kau memang polos sekali, Leonard. Meski anak-anak itu memang semangat sekali sih."

Usia mereka sebenarnya sudah tiga puluhan. Namun, mereka diberi berkat awet muda dan umur panjang semenjak mereka menjabat menjadi dewan. Jadi, wajah serta seluruh penampilan fisik mereka tidak berubah dari ketika mereka baru dilantik pada umur sembilan belas tahun. Sampai sekarang, Leonard masih dipercaya untuk menjadi Archon karena kebaikan hati serta kejujurannya.

"Ada kalanya kita harus belajar dari yang lebih muda, Adylla."

"Seperti kita ketinggalan zaman saja."

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Ya ya ya," kata Adylla. "Oh ya, tadi Quaine Khan bilang dia ingin mengadakan rapat dua hari lagi. Aku juga akan memberitahu yang lain."

"Oh ya? Rapat apa?"

"Aku tak tahu, yang pasti kita semua harus hadir."

Leonard menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu Adylla pergi meninggalkannya ke ruangan lain. Sementara Leonard, dia kembali melihat para juniornya yang sedang latihan dan berburu para monster. Seperti kata Adylla, rasanya semua ini sungguh mengingatkannya saat dia masih remaja. Saat dia masih seorang bocah ingusan mungkin lebih tepatnya.

...

"Astaga, rasanya melelahkan sekali."

Aku berjalan dengan rada sempoyongan di samping Hannah, berniat untuk segera keluar dari hutan ini karena misi sudah selesai. Pertarungan tadi sungguh menguras tenagaku, apalagi Meat Clod memang sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kalau saja tidak ada Hannah, mungkin aku sudah kecapekan duluan. Melaksanakan misi ini sendirian (untukku) agak beresiko, apalagi animusku belum begitu kuat.

Hannah tak seolah tak memperdulikan keluhanku dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kami berdua tiba kembali ke Numerus Stockade. Sama sepertiku, banyak juga patriot yang kelelahan. Tapi kelelahan karena melaksanakan misi apa, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku ingin sekali langsung ke kamarku dan tidur setelah melapor bahwa misiku sudah selesai. Tubuhku benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Dari tadi napasmu terdengar tersengal-sengal."

"Kau masih tanya?" balasku. "Tenagaku sungguh terkuras. Memanggil animus, kemudian menggunakan force untuk menyerang. Sangat menguras tenagaku."

"Maaf deh, soalnya musuhnya lebih tangguh dari dugaanku."

"Terserah apa alasanmu, yang penting setelah melapor, aku ingin langsung tidur."

Hannah hanya menanggapiku dengan sebuah tawa kecil, dan dengan alat transportasi yang berbeda, kami berduapun tiba di HeadQuarters. Tempat kami berdua bertemu tadi tepatnya. Kami berniat mencari guru kami, Marco. Karena kepada dialah kami harus melapor bahwa misi kami sudah selesai. Mencarinya sih tidak sulit, karena kami sudah tahu dimana tempat dia biasa 'nongkrong'. Dan tempat itu adalah force shop yang terletak di belakang alat transporter yang kami gunakan pertama kali. Alat transpoter yang kami gunakan sekarang dengan yang tadi berbeda. Yang kami gunakan sekarang tidak bisa membawa kami ke tempat lain.

"Salam hormat, guru," ucap kami berdua setiba di force shop. Dan memang, guru kami ada di sini.

"Oh, salam hormat juga."

Guru kami, Tien (sebutan untuk guru laki-laki) Marco, adalah pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang berprofesi sebagai Templar. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah pembimbing kami, orang yang juga bertanggung jawab atas kami. Orangnya awet muda, baik, dan bijaksana. Salah satu kebiasaannya adalah memainkan rambut panjang keemasannya itu.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan misi, guru," kata Hannah.

"Oh ya? Wow, kalian memang hebat. Selalu tepat waktu seperti biasanya."

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian berdua," kata Tien. "Kemarikan tangan kalian."

Dengan sekali ayunan tangan Tien, di tanganku tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tongkat berwarna biru dengan sebuah cincin berwarna merah. Sementara Hannah, dia mendapat pisau yang baru dan terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan sebuah perisai.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap kami sambil memberi hormat sekali lagi.

"Sama-sama."

Selama ini aku selalu heran. Kenapa orang sehebat Tien Marco tidak menyalonkan dirinya menjadi seorang Archon? Padahal kemampuannya bisa dibilang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai, pemimpin bangsa kami juga sempat kagum akan kemampuannya. Bahkan, Tien sempat dijuluki sebagai saingan Archon Leonard sewaktu pemilihan Archon terdahulu.

"Em, Tien," kataku.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa dulu anda tidak menyalonkan diri sebagai Archon?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : kali ini cerita akan disampaikan secara normal, tidak lagi dari sudut pandang orang pertama.

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Priest?" tanya Marco.

Priest menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itulah dia baru mulai berbicara. Dalam hatinya, dia harap dia tidak menyinggung perasaan gurunya sama sekali. Soalnya pertanyaan ini kan menngungkit masa lalunya.

"Kenapa... Tien membatalkan pencalonan diri menjadi Archon dua tahun lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Marco langsung menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Hannah yang mendengarnya langsung mengarahkan tangannya dan memukul pundak Priest kencang-kencang karena dia dianggap sangat lancang, membuat Priest sukses kesakitan. Priest sendiri juga jadi merasa sedikit menyesal dan bersalah telah menanyakannya. Apa dia terlalu ikut campur ya? Habisnya masih banyak yang masih belum dia ketahui tentang pembimbingnya ini. Tetapi ternyata jawaban Marco sungguh di luar dugaan. Ekspresinya yang terkejut langsung kembali normal dan bibirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Hmm... jadi, kau ingin tahu?"

Priest menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil mengelus pundaknya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku juga tidak berniat untuk membatalkan pencalonanku," katanya. "Sayangnya, situasi waktu itu agak mendesak. Ibuku sakit sewaktu aku baru selesai menyalonkan diriku."

Kali ini giliran Priest yang terkejut. Hannah yang awalnya tidak bermaksud untuk ikut mendengar malah penasaran juga.

"Aku sudah tidak punya ayah, kakak perempuanku juga sudah meninggal karena dibunuh Accretia lima tahun lalu. Karena itulah, aku satu-satunya anak yang bisa diandalkan. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah, merawat ibuku, sampai akhirnya ibuku meninggal lima hari kemudian."

Astaga... Begitulah pikir Priest dan Hannah. Dan berkat cerita itu, Priest jadi makin merasa bersalah. Karena secara tidak langsung, dia telah membangkitkan kenangan buruk gurunya. Priest pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku, Tien," kata Priest. "Aku sudah membuat Tien mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Hei, santai saja Priest," jawab Marco. "Aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dan lagi, Leonard adalah salah satu teman dekatku sewaktu kami masih masih dalam masa pelatihan. Dia pria yang baik, hanya saja dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain."

Priest hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala. Kalau Hannah, dia hanya diam terus dari tadi. Sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa baik atas cerita Marco ataupun perkataan temannya. Mungkin saking keasyikan ya?

"Lagipula, aku bahagia meskipun hanya menjadi pembimbing. Menurutku, menjadi pembimbing juga dapat membuatku banyak belajar. Salah satunya adalah menjadi lebih dewasa, dan sabar. Terutama..."

Marco menghampiri Hannah, dan kemudian dia mengelus-elus kepalanya. Membuat rambut Hannah menjadi acak-acakan.

"Saat mengurus murid yang keras kepala seperti yang satu ini."

"Ah... Tien! Jangan begitu, rambutku berantakan!"

Tawa Priestpun meledak, begitu pula Marco. Mereka seolah-olah sudah lupa dengan cerita sedih nan mengharukan yang baru saja mereka dengar. Begitulah Marco, guru mana lagi yang bisa mengubah suasana hati dalam waktu kurang dari semenit seperti dia? Sungguh beruntung bisa dibimbing olehnya. Kalo dengan guru yang lain sih, belum tentu dia bisa merasakan hal ini.

"Oh ya, aku masih ada urusan. Dan karena kalian menyelesaikan misi lebih awal, kalian boleh memanfaatkan waktu luang sampai menerima misi baru lagi nanti."

"Baik, Tien."

Marco masih tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Priest, Hannah."

Priest teringat sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh almarhumah ibunya. Katanya, orang yang berbahagia itu tidak selalu memiliki hal-hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, justru mereka selalu menganggap setiap hal yang datang pada diri mereka sebagai yang terbaik. Mungkin... Itu juga yang diterapkan oleh Marco. Sehingga dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang ini.

...

Seorang pria dengan lencana di dada kirinya tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman kecil di teras HeadQuarters. Bajunya yang merupakan armor berat dan tebal sama sekali tidak mempersulit apalagi memperlambat langkahnya. Wajahnya sungguh tampan dengan ekspresi yang tegas namun juga lembut. Sementara rambut jabrik hitamnya menjadi pelengkap yang pas untuk wajahnya.

Namanya adalah Christoper. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dewan yang menjabat sebagai Deffensive Force. Sama seperti dewan lainnya, fisiknya masih terlihat sangat muda meski usianya sudah tiga puluhan. Bentuk tubuhnya juga paling besar dibanding anggota dewan lainnya, bahkan hampir menyamai sang Archon, Leonard. Christoper berniat untuk beristirahat di sini, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan ketika ia baru saja selesai mengajar atau menyelesaikan misi. Tempat ini bisa dibilang adalah favoritnya. Namun, wajahnya terlihat agak sedih. Tidak seperti orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi.

"Chris? Itukah kau?"

Baru saja Christoper hendak mengambil kursi, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan dengan suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya tengah berdiri dengan anggun tak jauh di belakangnya. Dia adalah Jennifer, yang menjabat sebagai Sorcery Force atau spesialis khusus dalam sihir. Sampai saat ini, Jennifer memegang gelar sebagai Warlock terhebat kedua se-Olympian. Kedua setelah pemimpin bangsa, Quaine Khan.

"Jen?"

"Kau selalu ke sini. Sepertinya teras ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritmu."

"Begitulah."

Christoper mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di belakang pagar pembatas. Diikuti oleh Jennifer.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Melelahkan?"

"Sudah pasti, Jen," jawab Christoper. "Melatih para Sette Guard sungguh menguras tenagaku. Belum lagi jadwal mengajar yang padat."

"Sama denganku kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat. Baru setelah Jennifer mendekatkan kursinya, percakapan baru dimulai kembali.

"Sepertinya kau sering terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini, ada apa?"

Christoper mengalihkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohongi aku."

"Aku tidak bohong, Jen."

Jennifer menggenggam tangan Christoper, sambil berharap agar Christoper mau menatap wajahnya. Tetapi usahanya gagal, Christoper tetap tidak mau memandangnya seolah takut akan sesuatu.

"Chris, katakanlah sesuatu."

"Aku tak mau mengkhawatirkanmu, Jen."

"Apa maksudmu, Chris? Kau tetap tidak mau jujur denganku meskipun dua tahun sudah lewat?"

"Leonard mengajariku. Tak baik membuat orang lain khawatir."

"Memangnya kau kira kau tidak membuatku khawatir? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, Chris."

Seolah tak memperdulikan, Christoper beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kembali ke HeadQuarters, berniat meninggalkan Jennifer sendirian di sana. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Jennifer langsung menahannya dengan memeluknya. Dan meskipun saat ini Christoper mengenakan armor, tetapi dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di punggungnya. Air mata.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Jennifer dengan suara yang sedikit parau. "Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali kau menghindariku. Bahkan, aku juga sempat berpikir kalau kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti."

Christoper hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Chris? Semenjak kau ditugaskan oleh Quaine Khan ke Sette sebulan yang lalu, kau langsung berubah menjadi murung seperti ini. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa yang lain sangat khawatir denganmu? Apalagi aku, Chris."

"Jen, aku..."

"Chris, kumohon," sela Jennifer. "Cukup katakan yang sebenarnya, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan darimu."

Mendengar tangisan Jennifer yang terdengar semakin keras., akhirnya hati Christoper luluh juga. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jennifer dan memeluknya balik. Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala kekasihnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memeluk pinggangnya. Apakah dia sungguh telah melukai perasaannya? Padahal dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Namun seperti yang Jennifer bilang, dua tahun ternyata waktu yang terlalu lama untuk mengenal kepribadiannya lebih dalam.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuatmu sedih."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya kalau begitu. Rasanya... Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sifatmu itu."

Christoper melonggarkan pelukannya, dan tangan kirinya berpindah ke wajah Jennifer. Jari-jarinya yang besar menghapus air mata Jennifer yang masih mengalir.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu," kata Christoper. "Tapi kita duduk dulu, oke?"

Jennifer mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kemudian, Christoper mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terus membuatmu khawatir. Aku mencintaimu, Jen."

Jennifer meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Christoper.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chris."

...

Keesokan harinya telah tiba setelah waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Kini, Priest baru saja menyelesaikan kelas animusnya bersama sang Animus Force, Adylla. Dan berkat latihan yang cukup keras tadi, Priest dapat merasakan bahwa kekuatan sihirnya bertambah kuat. Begitu juga dengan animusnya. Dia juga tidak perlu khawatir dengan misi, karena kemarin dia bersama Hannah sudah menyelesaikannya. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? sungguh, menganggur itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Mungkin... Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan. Sekalian belajar force yang baru."

Priest menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ide dan tujuannya sudah bulat. Sambil mengamati suasana damai di sekelilingnya, Priest berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan yang berada di bawah. Sejak dulu, HeadQuarters adalah tempat favorit Priest. Baik struktur bangunannya, warna dindingnya, atau orang-orang di dalamnya, dia sangat menyukai semua itu. Di sini dia bisa merasa damai, tanpa adanya rasa takut akan serangan musuh dari luar.

Perpustakaan di HeadQuarters sangatlah besar. Apalagi Cora adalah bangsa dengan kekuatan sihir terkuat, maka jumlah buku sihirnya sangat banyak. Banyak dan lengkap, melebihi bangsa Bellato. Kabarnya, buku-buku ini ditulis oleh para leluhur terdahulu dan dijaga hingga awet sampai sekarang. Dan sepertinya, itulah sebab bangsa Cora menganut elemen kegelapan. Karena yang menemukan elemen kegelapan adalah para leluhur.

Priest berjalan ke rak buku yang ada di sebelah kanan, dan setelah itu matanya mencari-cari. Buku mana ya yang pas? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, buku mana ya yang sesuai dengannya saat ini? Sempat bingung, akhirnya Priest mengambil sebuah buku berjudul 'FORCE FOR MIDDLE JOB'. Ya ya, kelihatannya buku ini pas untuknya. Berhubung profesi dia juga profesi tengah. Priest pun membuka buku itu dan membacanya sembari mempelajarinya juga.

"Hm, Aqua Blade... Flame Arrow... Electric Bolt. Aku belum memiliki ketiga force ini, mungkin lebih baik membelinya nanti. Uangku cukup tidak ya?"

Selagi sedang asyik membaca, Priest sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Seorang laki-laki seumuran Priest, dan ditangannya terdapat buku yang berjudul 'PROFESION GUIDE : CHAMPION'. Priest baru menyadari keberadaannya sekitar dua menit kemudian. Melihat rambut pendeknya yang berwarna silver dan matanya yang berwarna emas. Priest langsung tahu siapa sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Priest?"

"Yup, Andreas."

Andreas adalah salah satu teman Priest sejak mereka masih profesi dasar. Dulu mereka adalah sesama partner, tetapi semenjak menjadi Summoner, Priest tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. karena kelasnya sudah berbeda, begitu juga dengan guru dan misi yang diberikan (Kalau Hannah sih, lain lagi ceritanya).

"Sedang belajar?" tanyanya.

"Yep, kau tidak bersama partner-mu?"

"Partner?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku tak memiliki partner, Priest."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya, untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Kau nekat sekali. Hannah yang Knight saja masih butuh bantuanku."

"Itu kan orang lain, aku ya aku."

"Terserah kau deh."

Pandangan Priest kembali ke buku yang dibacanya. Begitu juga dengan Andreas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Priest tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Andreas."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Andreas menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku sudah melupakannya, jangan khawatir."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat terpuruk waktu itu. kau yakin?"

Andreas tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah itu, dia menutup bukunya dan berdiri membelakangi Priest.

"Jangan khawatir, Priest. Aku adalah aku."

Andreas berjalan meninggalkan Priest di belakangnya. Saat sosoknya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, Priest langsung menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah tidak benar. Dia... Dia masih teringat akan kenangan buruk itu. Kenangan buruk yang akan membekas selamanya jika dia tak segera ditolong.

"Andreas... Kau memang selalu mengkhawatirkan dari dulu."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Saat mengucapkan nama para karakter, harap agak ditekan ya pengucapannya. Supaya kedengeran agak keren. Hue he he he he.

Priest berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tangan hampa. Dia tidak jadi meminjam buku itu, karena moodnya tiba-tiba langsung menurun drastis. Penyebabnya tak lain tak salah adalah karena tingkah laku teman lamanya, Andreas, yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Sudah beberapa lama tidak bertemu, sikapnya malah tiba-tiba jadi dingin. Padahal dulu mereka berdua sempat akrab. Kalau memikirkannya terus, lama kelamaan Priest jadi seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Ya sudahlah kalau dia tidak mau menceritakannya. Dipaksa juga buat apa?

Suasana HeadQuarters sedikit lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, beberapa patriot berbaris dan memberikan salam hormat. Ada apa ini? Priest mencoba mengintip melalui kerumunan, tetapi agak sulit karena tinggi tubuhnya masih kalah dengan beberapa patriot lain. Setelah agak bersusah payah menyusup, akhirnya dia bisa mengetahui penyebabnya.

Seorang pria berkulit agak kecokelatan tengah berjalan dan menyapa para patriot yang sedang memberi hormat. Rambutnya cepak, dan di punggungnya tergantung sebuah pedang berukuran besar dan memancarkan aura berwarna merah. Armornya yang tidak berlengan memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sungguh terbentuk. Terlihat beberapa bekas luka di sana, dan yang paling banyak adalah luka gores. Priest mengenali sosok itu, namanya adalah Seth. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dewan yang menjabat sebagai Attacker Force.

"Wow, jarang-jarang bisa melihat anggota secara langsung seperti ini."

Priest terus mengamati Seth sampai sosoknya menghilang. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengelilingi HeadQuar—oh ya! Tadi dia ingin membeli force kan? Lebih baik dia pergi ke toko saja. Daripada mengelilingi HeadQuarters tanpa tujuan.

"Hmm... Sepertinya uangku cukup."

Selagi sibuk menghitung uangnya, Priest sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan Andreas.

"Priest, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hannah.

Priest hampir saja menjatuhkan uangnya karena kaget. "Menghitung uang, aku mau membeli force baru."

"Oh, tumben."

"Apa coba maksudmu? Hei, kau tahu harga sebuah force tingkat menengah?"

"Force menengah? Kalau tak salah dua belas ribu."

"Dua belas ribu ya?" Priest kembali menghitung uangnya. "Sepertinya cukup."

"Kau mau beli berapa?"

"Tiga buah."

"Tiga... Berarti tiga puluh enam ribu totalnya."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke Force Shop tak lama setelahnya. Tumben sekali Sir Marco tidak ada di sini. Padahal biasanya dia selalu mengobrol dengan penjualnya. Tetapi baik Priest maupun Hannah tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia langsung saja membeli tiga buah Force yang dia inginkan. Ternyata harga sebuah bukan dua belas ribu, tetapi lima belas ribu.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Hannah.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengetesnya, mau ke halaman luar? Ke Spire Land."

"Boleh, ayo."

Spire Land adalah halaman luas yang juga adalah tempat latihan untuk patriot baru jadi. Selain medannya yang tidak berbahaya, monster-monster yang ada di sini juga jinak dan lemah. Tetapi Priest tidak akan mengetes Force ini ke mereka, karena dia sungguh tidak tega membunuh monster-monster yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Yah, Priest sangat menyukai monster yang lucu dan jinak. Dulu, dia sampai bersusah payah hanya untuk membunuh seekor saja.

Setibanya di Spire Land, Priest langsung mencoba ketiga Force itu ke pohon kering yang sering dijumpai di sana-sini. Sambil memperhatikan, Hannah juga menilai ketiga Force itu. Menurutnya sih tak ada yang salah, begitu juga dengan Priest sendiri.

"Yah, lumayan," gumam Priest. "Kau juga berpikir begitu kan, Hannah?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku membaca mengenai Force ini lewat buku, dan aku langsung tertarik. Kalau saja aku membelinya lebih awal."

"Yah, kan lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali."

Priest memperhatikan tongkatnya. "Hannah, apa kau sekelas dengan Andreas?"

"Andreas? Tidak tuh, memang kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

"Dia teman baikmu kan?"

"Dulu."

Hannah mengerutkan dahinya. "Dulu?"

"Dia terkesan menjauhiku sekarang. Rasanya, dia selalu penuh dengan rahasia."

Hannah berjalan menghampiri Priest. "Kau sepertinya sedih."

"Yah... Bagaimana tidak sedih? Dulu sewaktu aku masih dekat dengannya, aku sempat menemaninya dan selalu menghiburnya. Saat... Saat ayahnya meninggal dalam perang."

"Perang?"

Priest mengangguk. "Dia terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Tetapi aku masih khawatir dengannya. Kurasa, dia masih sedih. Hanya saja dia tidak mau memperlihatkan ke orang lain."

Selagi Priest masih bercakap-cakap dengan Hannah, mereka tidak sadar bahwa di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mengintip. Orang itu awalnya hanya sekedar ingin mengunjungi Spire Land, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang juga adalah teman masa kecilnya. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah sahabatnya, yang selama ini tak ingin dia buat khawatir. Andreas.

...

Seth berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan khusus di samping ruangan pemimpin bangsa. Di dalamnya nyaris kosong, hanya ada satu kursi yang ditempati. Seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir kuda berwarna emas tengah melipat tangannya sambil menatap selembar kertas di meja. Wajahnya tampak serius dan berkonsentrasi. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa rekannya tengah mendekatinya sekarang. Pria itu bernama Marshall. Dia adalah dewan dan menjabat sebagai seorang wakil Archon.

"Ada hal baru apa Marshall?" tanya Seth sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, lihat saja kertas di depanku."

"Langsung saja katakan, apa?"

"Laporan dari Christoper."

"Christoper?"

"Ya, aku sudah menerima laporan ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, aku masih ragu apakah aku akan mengatakannya pada Leonard atau tidak."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Marshall memberikan kertas yang ada di depannya. Saat Seth mulai membacanya, barulah Marshall menjelaskan kembali.

"Serangan di Sette semakin lama semakin parah," kata Marshall. "Entah sudah berapa jumlah korban yang bertambah."

Seth tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih terkonsentrasi pada kertas yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sewaktu Quaine Khan menyuruh Chris memeriksa hal ini sebulan yang lalu, ternyata fakta yang dia lihat jauh lebih mengerikan. Apalagi, mayat korban itu seperti... Mengering. Seolah-olah seluruh isinya baru saja disedot."

"Astaga... Apa Accretia yang melakukan itu?"

"Selama belum ada bukti, kita jangan sembarangan berspekulasi. Meskipun memang mereka adalah salah satu musuh kita."

Seth melanjutkan bacaannya. Dan semakin ke deretan bawah, matanya semakin melotot.

"Tiga ribu penjaga tewas dan ratusan terluka dalam sehari ? !" kata Seth tak percaya.

Marshall mengangguk. "Aku juga tak percaya awalnya."

Seth menggenggam kertas itu dengan kencang sampai berkerut. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Seolah bisa membaca isi hatinya, Marshall langsung berdiri dan menggenggam bahu Seth untuk menahannya. Bagi Marshall, Seth memang paling sulit dalam mengatur emosinya.

"Kau mau ke tempat Chris?"

"Ya! Apa-apaan dia? ! Tidak memberitahu hal sepenting ini pada kita? ! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajarnya langsung!"

"Hentikan."

Seth masih memberontak, tetapi Marshall menggenggam bahu Seth semakin keras. Klimaksnya, Marshall sampai membalikkan tubuh Seth.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tetapi kau harus memikirkan perasaannya juga. Memangnya kau pikir ini tidak membebani hatinya?"

Seth hanya diam. Dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi jka Marshall sudah menenangkannya. Secara perlahan, Marshall membimbing Seth ke kursi untuk duduk. Barulah setelah itu mereka berdua bisa mengobrol secara pelan-pelan dan baik-baik. Memang, Marshall adalah salah satu dewan yang bijaksana selain Leonard dan Jennifer.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tetapi ada baiknya kita membicarakannya secara baik-baik."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya..."

"Tak apa," kata Marshall sambil tersenyum. "Tapi seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, lebih baik kita membicarakan ini dengan yang lain. Baru setelah itu kita bicarakan dengan Quaine Kahn."

"Quaine Kahn belum tahu?"

Marshall menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Marshall menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Seth perlahan-lahan.

"Seth."

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa... Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

...

Dari Spire Land, Priest dan Hannah akhirnya kembali lagi ke dalam HeadQuarters. Tetapi baru saja mereka masuk, mereka sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok Andreas yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Andreas tidak terkejut, namun mata emasnya terus mengarah pada Hannah dan kemudian berpindah ke Priest. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. hannah langsung mendekati Priest dengan sikap melindungi. Meskipun mereka bertiga adalah sesama Cora, tetapi entah kenapa Hannah merasa bahwa lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berbahaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hannah? Memangnya kau pengawalnya?" tanya Andreas.

"Memang bukan, tetapi dia adalah rekanku. Tak salah kan kalau aku melindunginya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir akan kuapakan dia?"

Hannah tetap tidak mengubah posisinya. Sampai ketika dia merasakan tangan Priest di bahunya, barulah dia mau minggir. Priest hanya memaklumi perbuatan rekannya itu dengan senyum. Selain perkataan Hannah memang benar, sebagai seorang Knight, melindungi orang lain adalah kewajiban yang harus diutamakan. Tetapi Priest merasa, Hannah tidak perlu melakukan itu. karena Andreas bukanlah orang jahat.

"Tak apa Hannah."

"Maaf, hanya saja setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi..."

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi tenang saja, aku yakin dia takkan menyakitiku."

Priest berjalan mendekati sahabat lamanya, yang masih diam saja. "Kau mau bicara di tempat lain?"

"Boleh."

Priest memandang Hannah, dan kemudian Hannah mengangguk sambil berjalan masuk ke HeadQuarters.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membicarakanmu tadi. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba topik itu muncul di kepalaku."

"Tak apa, memang salahku juga bersikap begini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bermaksud begitu," jawabnya. "Dan memang seperti katamu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu, meskipun sudah beberapa tahun lewat."

Ternyata memang benar, pikir Priest.

"Sulit bagiku untuk melupakan semua itu. Meskipun aku sudah disibukkan dengan banyak hal, tetapi kejadian mengerikan itu selalu muncul di kepalaku. Seperti... membekas."

"Jadi, apa itu alasan kau tidak memilih partner? Karena kau takut menyakiti hati partner-mu dengan sikapmu ini?"

"Mungkin."

Kejadian itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Saat Andreas sedang bertualang bersama ayahnya ke wilayah Numerus. Waktu itu ayah Andreas hanya berniat untuk melatihnya, sampai ketika... Mereka dikagetkan oleh sosok sebuah robot raksasa yang sedang menenteng sebuah _launcher_. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, mereka berdua langsung lari dari sosok Accretia yang sangat besar itu. Namun baru saja mereka lari beberapa langkah, mereka sudah ditembak oleh Accretia itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka semula.

Mereka berdua terluka cukup parah, tetapi luka sang ayah jauh lebih parah karena dia juga melindungi Andreas. Keduanya masih sadar, dan Andreas sungguh syok ketika dia melihat tubuhnya bersimpah darah ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi meski masih sadar, keduanya hampir tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, padahal Accretia itu semakin lama semakin mendekat dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi. Akhirnya, dengan kekuatan terakhir, sang ayah berhasil memasang alat _teleport_ otomatis ke Andreas. Andreaspun tiba di HeadQuarters dengan selamat, sementara sang ayah... Tidak.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, Andreas. Hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau orangtuaku juga sudah meninggal? Jika aku saja bisa sembuh dari kesedihanku, kau juga pasti bisa."

"Kau punya banyak teman."

"Kau juga punya, dan memangnya aku bukan temanmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Percuma kalau kau hanya menutup diri, sekarang saatnya kau melupakan masa lalumu."

"Aku mau, tetapi sangat sulit. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya teman-temanku menjauhiku."

Priest memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Astaga. Dan sudah tahu begitu, kau tetap tidak mau berubah? Memangnya kau mau situasi seperti ini terus berlanjut?"

Andreas tidak menjawab, dan kemudian Priest mendekati dan menepuk bahunya. Berniat memberikan semangat dan dukungan untuk sahabat lamanya itu. Yah, daripada memarahinya lagi. Sama sekali tak ada gunanya, kan? Saat seperti ini, dukunganlah yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

"Jangan lagi menutup dirimu, Andreas. Kau tidak sendirian di sini, ingatlah."

Lagi-lagi, Andreas tidak menjawab.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang, tapi camkanlah kata-kataku. Kita sahabat kan? Sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong."

Andreas memejamkan matanya. Dan dari matanya, Priest dapat melihat setitik air mata yang keluar dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mungkinkah itu adalah tanda... Bahwa dia setuju dan ingin berubah? Mungkin lebih baik Priest melihatnya lagi nanti.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Acara doa pun akhirnya selesai, aku dan Hannah segera meninggalkan Spire Land, tapi entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Quaine Khan terus membuatku kepikiran, ekspresinya nampaknya agak sedih.

"Hei Priest, apa yg kau lihat?", sapa Hannah.

"Eh... oh ga, bukan apa-apa kok", jawabku.

"Acara doa sudah, beli armor juga sudah, mungkin lebih baik aku ke asrama untuk istirahat, sekaligus menghubungi orang tuaku", kata hannah yang bicara sendiri, "Kau mau apa habis ini?"

"Aku? Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, kemarin aku sudah menghubungi orangtuaku soal kabarku. Lagipula tempat ini cukup luas, jadi mungkin aku gak akan bosan", jawabku panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke asrama dulu, dah Priest!", kata Hannah sembari meninggalkanku.

Dari dulu aku sangat suka mengelilingi HeadQuarters, selain luas, pemandangannya juga bagus. Kata Sir Marco alam Olympian merupakan alam yg paling rindang dan paling kaya sumber dayanya di Novus. Legion? alam Legion sangatlah gersang dan panas, katanya itu semua karena bangsa Accretia terus bereksperimen untuk mendapatkan senjata terkuat, untuk melebihi kekuatan Cora dan Bellato, entah apa hasil eksperimen itu tetapi yg pasti mereka takkan berhenti sampai berhasil mengeluarkan senjata terkuat mereka. Selain negara kami, negara Majestic sebenarnya juga termasuk rindang ,tetapi sayangnya mereka kebanyakan menggunakan teknologi dibandingkan menggunakan bahan dari alam ,sehingga alam mereka sedikit terabaikan karena teknologi tersebut, meski begitu bangsa Bellato tetap tidak kalah teknologinya dengan Accretia.(aku gak bermaksud memprovokasi loh, ini cuma cerita)

Di saat aku sedang jalan keliling, tiba-tiba saja George menyapaku lagi.

"Hei Priest! Ngapain kau jalan-jalan di sekitar sini ?", tanya George.

"Yah... soalnya Hannah mau istirahat di asramanya, jadi aku keliling-keliling HeadQuarters saja", jawabku.

"Hem... bagaimana kalau kita hunt?", tanya George.

"Hunt?", tanyaku dengan heran.

"Iya, mau gak?", tanya George lagi.

"Gimana ya? Karena aku sering hunt dengan Hannah yg petarung jarak dekat, takutnya aku kurang bisa membantu penyerang jarak jauh sepertimu", jawabku.

"Sudah gak apa! Ayo, kita ke Numerus!", kata George dengan semangat.

Istana numerus, tempat itu merupakan tempat hunting job menengah sepertiku sampai nanti ke Ether. Menurut sejarah, Istana Numerus merupakan tempat persembunyian dalam perang, dan tempat untuk memulai serangan gerilya, selain itu Istana Numerus juga memiliki tempat rahasia yg dapat mengirim seseorang ke salah satu wilayah Legion, negara Accretia, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dimana tempatnya.

"Ayo Priest! Jangan bengong!", ajak George.

"Oh...iya", jawabku.

Sesampainya di Istana Numerus, aku dan George lupa untuk menentukkan tempat hunting sampai sekarang.

"George, memang kita mau hunt dimana?", tanyaku.

"Tak tahu", jawabnya santai. APA?

"Kenapa belum ditentukan? Buat apa kita kesini kalau begitu?", kataku dengan kesal.

"Iya-iya, mending kita hunt di Swamp of Quite", kata George.

"Swamp of Quite?", kataku heran, oh aku pernah dengar, kalau gak salah tempat itu berada di belakang Holy Forest, dan lagi monsternya juga lebih menyeramkan, ganas pula, "tapi, tempat itu kan jauh? Pakai Increase Speed juga bisa-bisa capek duluan."

"Capek? Bagi seorang Hunter, jarak segitu mah kecilllll! Gak masalah sama sekali!", jawab George dengan bangganya, "oke,sebentar mau siapin senjata dulu."

Jika Archer pakai panah, maka Hunter lebih sering memakai pistol, bowgun, atau machine gun, dan lagi mereka punya jurus yg bisa membuat diri mereka tak tampak untuk sementara.

"Ayo Priest! Kita ke Swamp of Quite!", kata George.

"Oke!", kataku.

Sebelumnya, aku memang berkata 'oke!', tapi ternyata perjalanan ke Swamp of Quite sungguh bikin capek, pakai Increase Speed saja rasanya masih capek sekali, memang berat buat Summoner untuk jalan dan lari dalam waktu lama.

"Hei Priest! Payah banget sih kau, segitu saja capek", kata George.

"Jelaslah! *hosh* *hosh* Summoner itu kan bukan tipe yang gerakannya cepat!", jawabku kesal.

"Sabar sedikit Priest. Tuh! Sudah sampai kita!", teriak George sambil menunjuk ke Swamp of Quite.

Swamp of quite, benar-benar hening suasananya, sama seperti namanya. Dulu, tempat ini merupakan suatu pedesaan makmur, tetapi karena perang dengan Accretia dan Bellato, tempat ini pun hancur dan terbengkalai, sehingga malah menjadi sarang monster-monster, begitulah yg kudengar dari pelajaran Sir Marco.

"Kau mau hunting apa disini?", tanyaku.

"Entahlah, yg penting hantam semuanya!", kata George dengan semangat.

"Hati-hati George, kudengar monster disini agresif semua", kataku.

"Sssst Priest! lihat, ada orang disana!", bisik George sambil menunjuk sesuatu dan... memang ada orang! Cowok dengan rambut coklat tua, dia menggunakan panah, nampaknya dia Archer, tapi nampaknya aku kenal sosoknya.

"Marscel?", kataku dengan nada cukup keras, pemuda itu menoleh.

"Priest? Kau Priest kan?", orang itu pun menoleh, ternyata dia memang Marscel.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Marscel.

"Aku sedang menemani George hunt disini, tak sangka kau juga hunt disini", jawabku.

"Begitulah, menurut rekanku, disini sering ada Accretia jadi...", kata George yg belum selesai ucapannya.

"Jadi...?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ingin membunuh Accretia itu!", katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Hah? Waw, itu pekerjaan yg berat sob, kita harus menaikkan level dulu", jawabku.

"Iya tapi... eh?Priest awas!", teriak george tiba2 sambil melotot ke arah belakangku.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada monster yg hendak menyerangku, Anabola Cyst!

"Uwah!", ketika itu, aku pun langsung memanggil salah satu animusku, Hecate.

"Priest, hati-hati!", teriak george yg juga ikut menembak.

"Cih, monster ini alot!",kata marscel sambil menembak dengan panahnya.

"Aku akan membantu menyerangnya dengan force, sabar!", kataku.

Kami bertiga pun susah payah untuk membunuh monster itu, aneh, padahal Anabola Cyst rasanya tidak sesusah ini.

"Kenapa dia gak mati juga?", tanya George sambil mengisi ulang amunisinya.

"Nampaknya ia tipe ace, jika ada monster tipe ace maka ia akan jadi lebih kuat dari biasanya bahkan serangannya pun lebih berbahaya", kata Marscel sambil memanah.

"Cih, Hecate ku nampaknya kewalahan melawannya", kataku.

Akhirnya, kami pun melakukan pertarungan yg cukup panjang dengan ace monster ini dan akhirnya menang juga.

"*hosh**hosh*lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, monsternya berbahaya", kata Marscel.

"Oke, aku setuju*hosh* kukira monster disini mudah-mudah semua ternyata malah susah", jawab George.

"Ja... jadi kau mau kesini tanpa tahu resikonya?", tanyaku dengan kaget.

"Iya*hosh**hosh*", kata George yg kelelahan, astaga! Untung rekan satu timku bukan dengan dia, bisa berbahaya deh nyawaku.

"Hei, itu... Accretia kan?", tanya Marscel.

"Mana?Masa Accretia bisa kesini?", kata george tak percaya, sambil melihat-lihat.

"! Kau benar!", kataku.

Dari armornya, nampaknya dia kuat, warna armornya adalah campuran hitam dengan merah.

"Kita harus lari dari sini", kata George.

Saat kami hendak lari, tiba-tiba saja muncul salah seorang Cora menghampiri Accretia itu, anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti mau bertarung, lebih mirip seperti hendak bernegoisasi, ada apa gerangan di antara mereka?

Continue to part 5


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Itu... ras bangsa kita kan?", tanyaku.

"Mana?", tanya George sambil menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Itu disana, mereka lagi ngapain itu?", tanyaku lagi.

Berdasarkan penglihatanku, mereka berdua seperti sedang bertukar informasi, tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahasa kami kan berbeda dengan bahasa Accretia, dan lagi pembelajaran bahasa bangsa lain bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan sembarang orang, biasanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk Race Leader, Archon, dan dewan dewannya, kalau dia bisa mempelajari bahasa bangsa lain... berarti dia termasuk orang penting?

"Priest, mereka lagi apa?", tanya Marscel padaku.

"Hemm... jaraknya terlalu jauh, susah untuk mendengar percakapan mereka", kataku.

"Hem... biar aku coba nguping pembicaraan mereka", kata George sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ha? Jangan! Lagipula juga bagaimana caranya?", kataku sambil melarang George.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu Priest, tapi Hunter memiliki jurus yg dapat membuat diri tidak tampak secara sementara, jadi aku akan menggunakan jurus itu", kata george sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya.

Baru sekarang aku tahu kalau Hunter memiliki jurus yg dapat menghilangkan diri, tetapi meski terdengar hebat, harusnya dia sadar kalau yg akan dia mata-matai adalah bukanlah Accretia dan Cora biasa, melainkan yang sudah berlevel tinggi, bagaimana kalau ia sampai ketahuan oleh mereka?

"Oke, aku akan mengaktifkan jurusku sekarang", kata George. Ia pun membentuk semacam segel di tangannya, dan setelah itu ia pun mengucapkan, "Dark Shroud!".

Setelah mengakktifkan jurus itu, George pun mengendap endap mendekati mereka, sementara aku dan Marscel mengawasi mereka dari sini.

"George, waspadalah", kataku dalam hati.

Langkah pertama masih berjalan mulus, George perlahan lahan mendekati mereka berdua, perlahan... perlahan... perlahan, dan setelah jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat George pun bersembunyi di balik batu untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sial, bahasa mereka sungguh tak kumengerti... tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu... entah dimana", gumam George.

George pun mencoba mengingat wajah Cora itu, sambil berusaha menyusun gambaran wajah di puzzle memori nya. Dan tiba-tiba, George pun bisa mengingatnya.

"Hah? Orangg itu kan...!", baru saja George berhasil mengingat lelaki Cora itu, tiba-tiba durasi jurusnya mulai habis, ctubuhnya pun mulai terlihat perlahan-lahan.

"Sial!", kata George. Dan tanpa sengaja, Cora itu mendengar suara george!

"Siapa disitu?", teriaknya.

"Sial, ketahuan!", pikir George.

Lelaki Cora itupun secara perlahan mendekati George, George pun sudah pasrah.

"Uh... habiskah aku?", pikir George sambil tetap pada posisinya, tepatnya, tak bisa lari.

WUSH! Tiba-tiba ada sebuah panah melesat, dan di ujung panah itu ada sesuatu.

"Bom asap!", teriak lelaki Cora itu, ternyata Marscel yg menembakkan itu untuk menyelamatkan George, dan selagi bom asapnya masih bereaksi, aku dan Marscel langsung menghampiri George.

"Kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Marscel.

"Iya, thanks! Bantuanmu sangat hebat!", kata George.

"Kita harus kabur sekarang, selagi mereka semua terjebak di dalam asap", kataku.

"Tapi lebih baik kita kemana?", tanya Marscel sambil berlari.

"Lebih baik untuk sementara kita sembunyi di Vafer Temple, jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini", jawabku.

"Oke! Kita kesana! Aku juga ada informasi yg penting untuk kalian tahu!", kata George.

Vafer Temple, dulu Vafer Temple merupakan kuil pemujaan animus bagi summoner dan grazier, tetapi sejak perang dimulai, tempat ini malah menjadi tempat perlindungan, dan karena tempat ini selalu diserang, bangunannya pun hancur. Sekarang tempat ini malah digunakan sebagai tempat istirahat dan persembunyian oleh para Cora selama hunting.

"Yak, situasinya aman, mereka tak mengejar", kata Marscel sambil mengintai.

"Jadi, George ...siapa lelaki Cora tadi?", tanyaku.

"Itu... rasanya tak bisa dipercaya, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!", kata George.

"Kau serius sekali, memang siapa?", tanya Marscel.

"Sebelum itu, kalian hafal kan siapa saja para calon Archon mendatang?", tanya George.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?", tanya Marscek.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ingat apa tidak?", teriak George.

"Whoa... kalau tak salah...", gumam Marcel.

"Kalian tahu Katekyo?", tanya George.

"Katekyo? Maksudmu Templar yang terkenal itu?", tanya Priest.

"Hei... maksudmu...", kata Marscel.

"Ya, dia lah orang yang kulihat", kata George.

"apa?", teriakku dan Marscel yg kaget.

"Wajar kalau reaksi kalian seperti itu, aku juga sama", kata George.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melapor pada Quaine Khan!", kata Marscel.

"Menurutku jangan, kita tidak bisa melaporkannya hanya dengan bukti seperti ini", kataku.

"Tapi...", kata Marscel.

"Jangan khawatir Marscel, kurasa dewan-dewan dengan Quaine Khan akan bisa mengungkap identitasnya suatu hari nanti", kataku.

Marscel pun terdiam, dan lagi kami tidak mungkin bersembunyi lama-lama disini, karena itu kami pun kembali ke headquarters melalui alat teleport yang kami miliki.

Di lain tempat, Quaine Khan dan Supportive Force Jennifer sedang berbincang dalam suatu ruangan. Ternyata mereka berada di ruangan Quaine Khan.

"Jennifer", kata Quaine Khan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya quaine khan?",tanya Jennifer.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung... apa aku bisa memimpin negeri ini dengan baik? Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali masalah yg melanda negeri ini", kata Quaine Khan yang sedikit murung.

"Yang Mulia, anda sudah memimpin negeri ini dengan baik, bahkan banyak yg bilang kalau negeri ini menjadi lebih sejahtera daripada saat pemerintahan Quaine Amalia", kata Jennifer sembari menyemangati.

"Mereka mungkin berpikir seperti itu, tapi mereka belum tahu yg sebenarnya", jawab Quaine Khan.

"Apa maksud anda?", tanya Jennifer.

"Mungkin sepintas negara kita damai-damai saja, namun, kita masih belum memberi tahu mereka soal masalah negara kita yang sebenarnya kan?", kata Quaine Khan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Yang Mulia!", jawab Jennifer dengan nada khawatir.

"Jennifer, sebenarnya aku merasa kalau ada pengkhianat dalam bangsa kita", kata pengkhianat.

"Pengkhianat? Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?", tanya jennifer.

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku merasa seperti itu, terutama...", kata Quaine Khan yang tiba-tiba terhenti ucapannya.

"Terutama?", tanya Jennifer.

"Sudahlah, Jennifer... kau adalah satu-satunya murid kepercayaanku, kuharap kau bisa terus membantuku", kata Quaine Khan sambil menghampiri Jennifer.

"Yang Mulia... ya! Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa menjadi muris kepercayaan anda", kata Jennifer sambil bersujud.

continue to part 6


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Hoahmmmmmm", aku pun menguap sambil ngulet.

Ternyata sudah pagi yah, tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak karena kejadian kemarin. Oh ya! Aku ingat kalau sir marco hari ini mau memberi misi lagi! Untung aku ingat, biasanya kan aku pelupa, laluaku pun langsung bersiap untuk menuju ke HeadQuarters, sekalian menemui Hannah disana, soalnya Hannah pasti lebih cepat dariku.

"Priest! Kau lama amat sih!", kata Hannah yg sudah ada di HeadQuartes, seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Hannah! Soalnya tadi aku lagi siap-siap!", jawabku.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke Sir Marco, kudengar Sir Marco lagi mampir di force shop", kata Hannah.

"Iya iya, hem... kira-kira misi apa lagi yah yg nanti dikasih?", gumamku.

"Entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti", kata Hannah.

"Mungkin ...mungkin saja kita disuruh ke Ether seperti yg kau bilang waktu itu", kataku.

"Bisa juga, tapi kalau kesana yah kita harus bertaruh nyawa", kata Hannah.

"Rasanya aku belum siap buat menemui Accretia dan Bellato, apalagi jobku masih job tengah, belum berubah jadi Grazier", kataku lesu.

"Memang, aku saja belum jadi Black Knight", kata Hannah.

Selagi kami berbincang-bincang, tak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai di force shop, seperti biasa Sir Marco lagi mengobrol dengan si penjual force.

"Hai! Kalian sudah datang ternyata! Karena hari ini hari pemberian misi, maka pelajaran ditiadakan", kata Sir Marco.

"Sudah tau!", jawab kami berdua.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, baik... ehem ehem! Sekarang akan kusampaikan misi baru kalian!", kata Sir Marco.

Saat Sir Marco mulai membicarakan soal misi baru, kami berdua pun langsung tegang.

"Menurut laporan yg kumiliki, kalian selalu menyelesaikan misi dengan baik dan tepat waktu maka kalian akan kuberikan misi yg lebih tinggi. Misi kalian selanjutnya adalah kalian harus pergi ke Ether dan mengumpulkan sejumlah barang dari monster bernama... Chooty, karena kalian baru pertama kali kesana, maka lokasi kalian mencari barangnya adalah di sekitar pintu masuk, yang harus kalian kumpulkan adalah peta Istana Numerus, Istana Haram, dan Benteng Solus! Masing-masing dari kalian harus memilikinya! Jika kalian berhasil menemukan seluruhnya, maka rewardnya akan luar biasa bagus!", kata Sir Marco menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Anu, bagaimana cara pergi ke Ether?", tanyaku.

"Kalian harus menaiki Kartella, kalian bisa ke airport melalui teleport di HeadQuarters, karena ini adalah misi awal kalian di Ether, maka harga tiket gratis", kata Sir Marco.

"Kira-kira Kartella berangkat berapa lama lagi?", tanya Hannah.

"Kurang lebih 20 menit lagi, lebih baik kalian bersiap siap kesana, karena bukan cuma kalian yg ada misi disana", kata Sir Marco lagi.

"Baik!", jawab kami berdua.

Seumur umur, baru kali aku ke Kartella Airport, tempatnya gak terlalu ramai, maklum tujuannya kan cuma Ether, dan lagi ether bukan tempat wisata yg bisa dikunjungi sembarang orang.

"Priest nih tiketnya", kata Hannah.

"Iya, huff akhirnya kita sungguhan ke Ether, deg deg an juga rasanya", kataku.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Priest? Kalau mau berubah menjadi job akhir memang berat, hidup memang gak gampang", kata Hannah sambil duduk di kursi lobi.

"Betul sih ,mungkin ini juga untuk melatih persiapan kita jika bertemu dengan bangsa lain", kata Hannah.

"Mungkin juga, tapi musuh takkan bisa menembus pertahananku hohohohoho", kata Hannah sambil melihat perisainya.

"Jangan sok", kataku.

"Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda", kata Hannah.

"Kepada para penumpang, diberitahukan bahwa pesawat Kartella sebentar lagi akan berangkat, harap segera menaiki pesawat", tiba-tiba ada suara pengumuman, wah harus segera berangkat nih.

"Hannah, ayo kita berangkat", ajakku.

"Oke", jawab Hannah, dan setelah itu kami berdua pun memasuki pesawat Kartella.

Saat memasuki pesawat, ternyata di dalam ada banyak sekali orang-orang, bahkan ada yg nampaknya levelnya tinggi.

"Hei Priest! Hannah!", suara ini sudah gak asing lagi, George!

"Hai George!", jawabku.

"Kau juga ada misi?", tanya Hannah.

"Begitulah, dan lagi kali ini aku mengajak rekan setimku", kata George sambil menunjuk orang di sebelahnya, perempuan.

"Hai! Kalian masih ingat aku kan?", tanya perempuan itu.

"Kamu... Clarissa kan?", tanyaku.

"Betul! Ternyata kau masi ingat Priest!", jawab Clarissa.

Clarissa adalah teman masa kecilku selain Hannah dan George, jobnya adalah seorang Caster, job yang sangat memusatkan serangan force.

"Tak disangka kita akan ketemu lagi disini", kata Hannah.

"Begitulah Han, tapi sebenarnya aku malas*hoahm*", jawab George.

"George, lebih rajin sedikit dong! Sir Marco kan sudah sering bilang!", kata Clarissa, kasihan dia, ternyata susah menjadi partnernya George.

"Iya iya... aku yg salah", jawab George dengan malas.

"Hannah ayo duduk, Kartellanya sudah mau berangkat tuh", ajakku.

"Oh iya juga ya, sampai nanti semua!", kata Hannah.

"Ya!", jawab George, Clarissa hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Kartella Transport pun akhirnya berangkat juga. Oh ya! Kartella Transport merupakan transport satu satunya yg digunakan semua bangsa untuk pergi ke Ether, kalau bangsa kami cara mengendalikannya adalah dengan menggunakan kekuatan telepati, cukup unik ya?

"Hannah, aku mau tidur sampai kita sampai nanti, kalau sudah sampai bangunin aku ya", kataku.

"Oke, aku juga mau baca artikel tentang Ether ini", kata Hannah, dan aku pun akhirnya tertidur nyenyak di pesawat, menunggu sampai ke tujuan.

"Ng? ini dimana? Kok...", gumamku tak lama kemudian setelah pulas.

Dimana ini? Suasanya aneh, tempatnya hancur berantakan, apa ini pedesaan? Dan lagi banyak orang yg tewas disini, kenapa ini? Tubuhku juga tak bisa bergerak, apakah ini mimpi?

"Quaine Amalia, bagaimana ini?", tiba-tiba muncul suara dari depan, dan apa dia bilang? Quaine Amalia?

"Serangan Accretia sudah sangat keterlaluan! Kini pedesaan kami juga sudah dihancurkan!", kata orang itu.

"Quaine Amalia! Sette Dessert diserang oleh banyak Accretia! Mereka membunuh banyak pengawal Sette Dessert!", teriak orang yang lain, dilihat dari seragamnya kelihatannya dia dewan.

"Quaine Amalia! Accretia membunuh kakakku!", teriak orang yang lain.

"Quaine Amalia! Lebih baik kita turuti saja kemauan mereka! Kami tidak tahan diserang terus menerus seperti ini!", kata orang yang lain lagi, lebih tepatnya seorang rakyat jelata.

Apa arti semua ini? Apa ini suara keluhan rakyat 50 tahun lalu? Pada saat Quaine Amalia masih memimpin? Dan juga... saat Accretia menjadi jadi? Oh... itu Quaine Amalia, dan di sebelahnya itu apa seorang anggota dewan?

"Quaine Amalia, kenapa anda bersikeras untuk tidak menyerahkan sebagian kekayaan alam kita kepada Accretia?", tanya dewan itu.

"Kita tak mungkin menyerahkan kekayaan alam kita, jangan mempercayai mereka semudah itu!", jawab Quaine Amalia.

"Tapi sudah banyak rakyat kita yg menderita! Quaine Amalia, kita harus bisa menolong rakyat sesegera mungkin, karena kekuatan kita tidak cukup untuk menahan mereka!", jawab dewan itu.

"...archon Mario, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi jangan membuat serangan beruntun Accretia membuatmu lemah! Dewa telah menciptakan alam yg indah ini untuk kita! Dan kita harus menjaganya! Bagaimana negeri kita bisa menjadi negeri yg makmur jika kita langsung menyerah sekarang?", jawab Quaine Amalia dengan tegas, Archon itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan melindungi negeri ini, pasti!", setelah itu Quaine Amalia memasuki ruangannya dan kemudian ia bersujud, ternyata ia hendak berdoa kepada DECEM.

"Oh dewa, mengapa banyak sekali cobaan ketika aku memimpin negeri ini?", katanya...sambil menangis.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat pemandangan 50 tahun lalu?

"Berani-beraninya kau...", tiba-tiba pemandangannya berubah lagi, ini... saat Quaine Amalia bertarung dengan Accretia? Jangan-jangan...

"Titan1101, aku takkan memaafkanmu yg telah mencuri salah satu senjata legendaris kami! Kau akan menerima hukumannya!", teriak Quaine Amalia.

Kemudian Quaine Amalia melakukan semacam segel, dan muncullah cahaya dari atas, cahaya yg sangat besar.

"Terimalah ini Accretia! Forbidden elite force...CORONA!", kemudian cahaya meliputi mereka berdua sehingga aku tak bisa melihat apapun, apakah ini memang pemandangan 50 tahun yg lalu? Dan apa yg terjadi pada mereka? Sinarnya sungguh silau.

"Kami ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian...", cahayanya akhirnya hilang juga, dan kali ini pemandangannya berganti lagi, yg sedang berpidato itu... Archon yg tadi.

"Quaine Amalia...telah tiada", orang-orang yg (tiba2) ada di sekelilingku kaget dan shock, bahkan ada yg menangis.

"Tetapi... selain Quaine Amalia, Archon Accretia yg mencuri senjata legendaris dewa kita pun juga telah tiada! Dan karena itu...", archon itupun terdiam, para rakyat pun sepertinya terheran, "Accretia menarik permintaannya untuk meminta setengah kekayaan alam kita!"

Sesaat rakyat pun bersorak sorai bergembira, mereka merasa kalau mereka sudah terbebas dari belenggu accretia,tetapi apa mereka juga langsung tak peduli dengan kematian pemimpinnya?,

"Dan lagi... senjata legendaris itu tidak lecet sedikitpun, hal ini mangingatkan kita, kita harus selalu mengikuti ajaran dewa kita, dan kita juga tidak boleh menyia nyiakan pengorbanan Quaine Amalia!", teriak archon Mario, dan para rakyat pun kemudian membalasnya dengan sorakan.

"...ngun...bangun...", tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang familiar, "Priest! mau tidur sampai kapan? Sudah sampai nih di ether!", kata Hannah kepadaku, oh... ternyata aku sudah sadar dari mimpiku.

"Maaf Hannah, aku akan segera bangun", kataku sambil meninggalkan tempat duduk.

Ether... memang tempat ini merupakan floating land, tapi bagaimana tempat ini bisa tercipta yah? Menurut sejarah sih, tempat ini secara ditemukan oleh seorang 'Artist' yg kebetulan sedang bereksperimen dengan Kartella 'versi' pertamanya.

"Jadi ini terminal kita?", tanyaku.

"Begitulah, kalau kita mau memburu Chooty, kita harus ke arah kiri, disana ada banyak Chooty", kata Hannah.

"Oke, ayo kita kesana", ajakku.

Setelah itu, kami berdua berlari menuju ke arah sebelah kiri, yang biasanya menuju tempat hunt monster-monster dengan level tak terlalu tinggi. Tetapi saat kami baru mau keluar dari entrance, tiba-tiba ada 2 Accretia yang menghadang, aku, Hannah, dan yg lain pun jadi tidak bisa keluar.

"Ah... apaan mereka?", kata George.

"Kenapa Guard Tower tidak menembak mereka?", tanya Clarissa.

"Mungkin karena jarak mereka dengan kita belum sedekat mungkin sehingga Guard Tower tidak menembak mereka, masalahnya mereka adalah tipe penyerang jarak jauh", kata Marscel yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Loh? Marscel? Kau juga ada misi disini?", tanyaku yang kaget.

"Begitulah...", kata Marscel.

"Kita harus memanggil salah satu petinggi, kalau tidak kita tak akan bisa keluar", kata Hannah.

"Memanggil petinggi? Bagaimana caranya? Tak ada petinggi di sini", kataku.

Kemudian, seolah olah seperti mengejek, Accretia itu tiba-tiba menembak bagian atas entrance terminal cora, sehingga bagian atas entrance pun menjadi runtuh seketika, membuat kami panik.

"Arkh...! sialan!", gumam George.

"Hei! ! Lihat itu! Di atas pohon!",kata hannah sambil menunjuk.

Saat kami menoleh, seorang sosok laki-laki terlihat sedang berdiri dengan gagah di atas pohon, orang itu memegang semacam pisau, tetapi ukurannya lebih kecil, sepertinya itu throwing knife.

"Dia... Assassin!", teriak George.

"Assassin? Kau tau dari mana?", tanyaku.

"Assassin adalah perubahanku selanjutnya, wajar saja aku tahu, dan senjatanya itu... Divine Wing! Salah satu throwing knife yang terkuat!", jawab George lagi, yg membuat kami kaget.

Assassin itu memulai aksinya, pertama ia melemparkan pisau ke tangan dan kaki ke Accretia yg menggunakan launcher, sehingga Accretia itu tak bisa memegang senjatanya karena rasa 'stun', yang kedua ia melemparkan pisau ke tangan dan kepala ke accretia yg menggunakan two-handed sword, dalam sekejap kedua accretia itu menjadi tak bisa menyerang lagi, mereka berdua pun lari meninggalkan wilayah depan terminal cora.

"waw... keren", kata semua orang berbarengan, saat kulihat lagi sosok assassin itu sudah tidak ada, siapa sebenarnya dia?

continue to part 7


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Berkat pertolongan assassin tadi, kami semua akhirnya bisa menjalankan misi, tapi kejadian tadi masih membuatku kepikiran, siapa ya Assasin yang membantu tadi? Rasanya tak disangka kalau akan ada bantuan secepat itu.

"Priest! Serang Chooty nya sekarang!", teriak Hannah yang juga menyadarkanku.

"Hah? I... iya!", kataku, langsung kugunakan salah satu force milikku, "Flame Arrow!"

Serangan force itu membuat monster buruan kami tewas, karena Hannah juga sudah 'berantem' dengannya dari tadi. Akhirnya, setelah membunuh sekitar 50 Chooty(wow) kami pun berhasil mendapat item yg diminta, dan masing-masing dari kami sudah punya satu.

"Huf... akhirnya kita berhasil lagi menyelesaikan misi, tapi gimana cara untuk lapor ke Sir Marco ya? Masa kita harus naik pesawat lagi?", tanya Hannah padaku.

"Don't ask me, tapi kalau begitu rasanya tidak praktis banget", kataku.

"Eitss! Siapa bilang kalau kalian harus naik pesawat lagi", tiba-tiba ada suara Sir Marco di kepala kami, telepati!

"S... Sir Marco?", kata kami kaget.

"Jangan khawatir, ini hanya telepati kok, menurut penglihatanku sekarang nampaknya kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi ya?", gumam Sir Marco, waw melihat?

"Baiklah! Karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan misi, maka akan kuberikan reward pada kalian... Cring!", kata Sir Marco.

Tak lama kemudian, di tangan kami sudah muncul sejumlah uang di dalam kantong serta 1 set armor baru, waw! Mantap! Bagus-bagus semua!

"Armor itu spesial loh, dan untuk Hannah kuberikan bonus perisai karena waktu itu belum kuberi perisai", kata Sir Marco.

"Waw! Makasih Sir!", kata Hannah dengan gembira, sembari melihat lihat perisainya juga.

"Oke, untuk sementara lebih baik kalian berlatih dulu disana, dan di dalam airport juga ada penginapan untuk istirahat, jadi kalian bisa menginap disana. Sekian!", telepati Sir Marco pun berakhir sampai disitu.

Kami baru dapat reward lagi nih, kira-kira uangnya buat apa ya? Hem... tapi disini kan tak bisa beli weapon, secara mesin lelangnya ada di Istana Haram, kecuali jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang berteriak teriak mempromosikan senjata yang hendak dijualnya, seperti senjata plus 4, senjata intense, senjata strong intense, yah... pokoknya semacam itu lah, meski aku tak tahu persis perbedaan dari semua itu.

Kembali lagi ke HeadQuarters, lagi-lagi diadakan sidang antara Quaine Khan dengan dewan dewan lainnya, entah apa lagi yang akan dibahas oleh mereka.

"Archon Leonard", kata Quaine Khan memulai pembicaran.

"Ya Yang Mulia?", tanya Leonard.

"Barusan aku menerima kabar lagi dari para pengawal Sette Dessert, dan ternyata lagi lagi area kita diserang oleh Accretia sehingga menimbulkan korban jiwa. Sebenarnya apa saja kerja kalian dalam menanggulangi mereka? Terutama kau Christoper, berhubung kau adalah defensive force yang seharusnya mengatur pertahanan negara kita", kata Quaine Khan, dengan nada bicara biasa tetapi wajahnya tegas.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia", jawab Christoper sembari berdiri, "hamba sendiri sudah melatih para pengawal seketat mungkin, hamba juga sudah memberi tahu taktik untuk melawan mereka, tetapi entah kenapa selalu gagal."

"Quaine Khan, maaf karena saya memotong pembicaraan, saya baru mengingat akan sebuah informasi yang saya dengar dari beberapa sumber, sepertinya Bellato tidak menjalin aliansi dengan Accretia", kata Jennifer.

"Darimana kau mendapat informasi itu?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Dan juga, saya mendengar kabar kalau ternyata Accretia juga melakukan penyerangan terhadap Majestic secara terus menerus, bahkan Accretia juga sempat menginginkan hak atas teknologi Massive Armor Unite", kata Jennifer lagi.

"Quaine Khan, sebenarnya belum lama ini saya hendak memeriksa keadaan negeri kita dengan animus Paimon, dan baru-baru ini saya melihat seorang rakyat bangsa kita sedang bernegoisasi dengan bangsa Accretia", kata Adylla, yg membuat semua yg ada di dalam sidang pun menjadi terdiam.

"Apa kau yakin? Siapakah Cora itu?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Waktu itu ia berhasil menyadari kalau paimon dan saya sedang mengintai dia, sehingga saya pun langsung mengembalikan paimon dan meninggalkan lokasi, tapi saya yakin kalau itu adalah anggota bangsa kita", jawab Adylla.

"Jika itu memang benar, maka kita harus lebih waspada, Quaine Khan haruskah kita menginterogasi para rakyat?", tanya Seth.

"Lebih baik jangan, aku tidak mau nanti kita dikira memanfaatkan kekuasaan untuk menekan rakyat", jawab Marshall, dan para dewan menjadi sibuk mengutarakan pendapatnya masing-masing, sehingga Quaine Khan pun tak bisa tinggal diam dengan hanya duduk di kursi.

"Saudara/i sekalian", suasana pun menjadi tenang kembali, "yg harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, dan setelah terkumpul bukti yg cukup, barulah kita melakukan tindakan. Christoper, kau tetap latih pengawal Sette Dessert. Adylla, kali ini jangan cuma kau yg menyelidiki dengan animus, tetapi dengan orang lain yg kemampuannya hampir sama denganmu. Jennifer, Seth,dan Marshall, kalian awasi kegiatan belajar mengajar yg dilakukan oleh para pembimbing. Dan leonard, kau awasi para calon Archon mendatang nanti, terutama kandidat kandidat terkuatnya. Kalian semua harus selalu waspada, jangan sampai sejarah 2000 tahun lalu terulang, mengerti?", perintah Quaine Khan.

"Baik!", jawab para dewan.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar!", kata Quaine Khan lagi, dan dewan dewan pun meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berbicara apapun, mereka pun kemudian berpencar untuk melaksanakan perintah quaine khan masing-masing.

"Hei Priest! Bangun!", tiba-tiba Hannah membangunkanku sambil mengetok ngetok pintu penginapan.

"Ngh... Hannah?", kataku sambil mengucek mataku yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Bangun Priest! Kita harus latihan nih! Mumpung masih ada waktu sampai misi berikutnya!", teriak Hannah.

"Iya! Sebentar!", kataku. Kemudian aku bersiap siap, memakai armor, memeriksa senjata, force, dan animus... yak lengkap!

"Ngapain saja kau priest? Yuk, kita hunt lagi", ajak Hannah.

"Iya iya, *sigh* kau terlalu bersemangat", kataku.

"Justru semangat itu sangat diperlukan tahu bagi semua orang!", tiba-tiba saja api perjuangan pun berkobar dalam dirinya.

"Gimana kalau kita ajak George dan Clarissa, Hannah? Kita latihan berempat, ajak Marscel juga", kataku.

"Hem... boleh juga, tapi apa misi mereka sudah selesai?", tanya Hannah balik.

"Tentu sudah donk!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara, rupanya itu suara George, Clarissa juga ada sama dia.

"Kok kalian ada disini?", tanya Hannah.

"kebetulan kita punya rencana yg sama dengan kalian", kata george santai.

"kalau begitu kita bisa bareng ya? Kita ajak Marscel juga kalau begitu", usulku.

"Em... Marscel udah pergi duluan, dia mau hunt sendirian katanya", kata Clarissa.

"Oh... kalau begitu, kita hunt dimana Priest?", tanya Hannah.

"Hem... kita keluar lewat jalur sebelahnya lagi saja, sebelumnya kita kan lewat jalur yg kiri, sekarang kita lewat jalur yg sebelah kanan, gimana?", usulku lagi.

"Boleh, kebetulan berkat reward Sir Marco kemarin, nampaknya kemampuanku semakin bertambah", kata George dengan bangga.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita sepakat untuk hunt lewat arah sana ya, lagipula mungkin Marscel juga ada disana", kataku.

Setelah aku berkata begitu, kami pun pergi ke lokasi yg kami tuju, yaitu 'Near' White Hole, kami memutuskan untuk tidak ke White Hole karena White Hole merupakan tempat hunting yg digunakan oleh 3 bangsa sekaligus(biasanya begitu), makanya mendingan jangan kesitu deh kalau belum jago(fufu...), dan lagi tak jarang kalau kita sering bertemu bangsa lain disana, karena White Hole itu juga merupakan pusat pertemuan ketiga bangsa.

"Hei, kok disana berkabut ya?", tanya Clarissa sambil menunjuk ke lokasi yang kami tuju, memang benar, kok berkabut ya? Setahuku Ether gak pernah berkabut sekali pun meskipun cuaca disini selalu musim salju.

"Kabutnya tebal sekali, kalau begitu aku tak akan bisa menembak, dan lagi itu kayaknya bukan bom asap", gumam George.

"Clarissa, ayo kita lenyapkan kabutnya", kataku pada Clarissa.

"Oke Priest", kata Clarissa.

"Hei, mau apa kalian?", tanya George.

"Kau lihat saja George", kataku.

Aku dan Clarissa berdiri di depan kabut itu, dilihat dari warna dan sifatnya, nampaknya ini bukanlah kabut biasa, maksudnya bukan kabut yg muncul secara alami, atau kabut yg muncul karena pengaruh iklim dan cuaca. Ya sudahlah, toh justru karena ingin tahu asalnya, aku dan Clarissa berniat menyapu kabut itu.

"Ayo clarissa!", kataku sambil memunculkan tongkatku, Blue Wand.

"Ya!", kata Clarissa yg juga sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya, senjatanya sama denganku.

Kami berdua pun membentuk segel dan tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kirinya, lalu kami mengarahkan tongkat kami masing-masing ke arah kabut itu, bak adegan dalam film sihir, setelah melakukan kuda kuda itu, kami mengerahkan kekuatan force kami, lalu kami berdua serentak meneriakkan, "WHIRLWIND!"

WUSS! Angin yg besar pun keluar dari dalam tongkat kami, dan kabut itu tersapu bersih oleh force kami sehingga pemandangan di depan pun menjadi lebih jelas.

"Hah?", ternyata di balik kabut itu sudah ada 3 Accretia yg sudah bersiap siap dengan pedangnya, mereka kelihatan kuat, kami harus kabur!

"Ya ampun, jadi mereka yg menciptakan kabut itu?", gumamku.

"Sepertinya Priest, kita harus mundur!", kata Clarissa.

"I... Iya", kataku.

Aku dan Clarissa mundur perlahan lahan, dan Accretia itu perlahan lahan malah juga semakin mendekati kami, apa yg harus kami lakukan? pedang mereka seolah sudah bersiap siap untuk menebas kami, dan kecepatan kami berdua juga pasti kalah dengan mereka.

"CONSTRICT!", tiba tiba salah satu gerakan Accretia itu terhenti, lebih tepatnya terikat.

"Kalian tidak apa apa? Sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Marscel, ternyata dia yg menggunakan jurus itu.

"Ka... kami hanya mau hunt, tapi...", kata Hannah yg belum selesai ucapannya.

"Ayo kita kabur! Tadi aku menggunakan jurus yg membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak, tapi jurus itu hanya sementara! Selagi jurus itu masih berfungsi kita harus lari!", kata Marscel.

Setelah mendengar intruksi dari Marscel, kami berlima langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi 'Near' White Hole, sialnya ternyata efek jurusnya sudah habis sehingga mereka ikut mengejar kami, sehingga suasana kejar-kejaran bak film action pun terjadi.

"Aaah... mereka mengejar!", teriak Hannah.

"Cih...! Kalau begitu...", kemudian aku membalikkan badan,dan aku pun menggunakan lagi salah satu force milikku, sambil mengarahkan tongkat itu ke arah tanah, aku pun meneriakkan, "Tectonic Might!", force itu memunculkan batu berukuran besar dari dalam tanah, sebenarnya jurus ini digunakan untuk menyerang, tapi ternyata untuk menghalangi musuh juga bisa.

"Untuk sementara mereka akan terhalang oleh jurus itu, ayo kita terus lari!", kataku.

"Ternyata force penyerangan juga bisa untuk bertahan ya", kata George sambil berlari.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi, lebih baik kita lari!", teriak Marscel.

Akhirnya adegan lari-larian bak bermain di film action pun berakhir juga, dalam arti kami semua sudah berhasil berlari sampai terminal, yak.

"*gasp* *gasp*capek banget rasanya, Accretia itu memang keras kepala", kata Hannah.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan, padahal kita tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai kita dikejar oleh mereka", kata Clarissa.

"Apa boleh buat, beginilah salah satu resiko hunting di Ether", kata Marscel.

Karena kejadian tadi, kami berlima berhenti hunting untuk sementara, menunggu sampai keaddan di luar bisa sedikit lebih aman. Accretia, sungguh menyeramkan sekali mereka, rasanya trauma untuk bertemu kembali dengan mereka.

continue to part 8


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Setelah kami berhasil kabur dari serangan Accretia, kami semua berjalan memasuki terminal, dan alangkah kagetnya kami, karena ternyata selain kami, banyak juga orang lain yg diserang oleh Accretia, bahkan ada yg sampai terluka cukup parah, sehingga para Grazier dan Summoner pun sangat diandalkan 'heal'nya disini melalui animus Inanna. Dan karena sepertinya jumlahnya cukup banyak, mungkin lebih baik kubantu saja mereka.

"Priest, kau mau kemana?", tanya Hannah.

"Aku mau membantu mereka, kalian tunggu di tempat lain saja", kata ku sambil menuju ke arah orang orang yg terluka.

"Oh, kalau ada yg bisa kami bantu bilang saja ya", kata Hannah, kubalas dengan sebuah acungan jempol.

"Hm... andaikan aku punya healing force, bangsa kita mempelajari Darkness Force sih", gumam Clarissa.

"Iya, lebih baik kita membantu yg kita bisa saja", kata Marscel.

"Hei, lihat itu", kata George.

Ternyata ada korban luka yg bertambah, sedang dibawa dengan tandu oleh dua orang Knight, korbannya seorang Champion kayaknya, lukanya cukup parah dengan pendarahan dimana mana, dan dia terus memegang pedangnya yg berlumuran darah nya itu.

"Hei! Cepat kalian tolong dia! Dia baru saja diserang Accretia!", teriak salah satu Knight itu.

"Gawat, di depan masih ada lagi korban luka, kalau tak segera dibawa kemari", gumam Knight yg lain.

Mendengar itu, Hannah serta yg lainnya pun langsung spontan menghampiri dua orang Knight itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami bisa membantu membawa korban lainnya kesini", kata Hannah.

"A... apa?", kata Knight itu kaget.

"Kami bisa membantu, percayalah pada kami", kata Marscel.

"A... aku juga!", kata Clarissa.

"Iya, kami juga ingin membantu! Berhubung hanya ini yg bisa kami lakukan", kata George.

"...", salah satu Knight itu ragu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka membantu kita, kita kekurangan bantuan sekarang ini", ucap Knight yg lain.

"... baiklah, sekarang kalian menuju ke sana, di depan entrance masih ada banyak sekali korban yg harus dibawa kemari untuk diobati", kata Knight itu, dan kalimat itu langsung di respon oleh Hannah dan yg lainnya.

Sementara itu, aku memerintahkan innana untuk melakukan healing terhadap beberapa orang yg terluka, salah satu yg ku heal ini lukanya cukup parah, seorang Archer laki-laki, dia menderita luka di bagian dada karena tebasan pedang yg cukup dalam, semua itu bisa dilihat dari pendarahannya yg sangat parah, aku khawatir jika Inanna milikku saja tak bisa mengobati lukanya sepenuhnya. Aku pun menghampiri Archer itu.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?", tanyaku.

"Ukh... sakit, sakit sekali", kata Archer itu, dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, bersabarlah, Inannaku sedang mengobati kalian", kataku, "Kau harus kuat", aku pun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ukh... ", itulah jawaban darinya, meski dia tidak berbicara secara langsung, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya, dan lagi dia juga ikut menggenggam tanganku, tanda bahwa ia masih ingin hidup.

"Bersabarlah, lukamu sudah mulai menutup", kataku sambil berdiri secara perlahan dan meninggalkannya.

Lalu aku melihat lihat lagi korban yg lain, dan alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat terminal ini sudah hampir penuh dengan korban-korban yg berjatuhan, seolah olah semua masyarakat kami sudah ditumbangkan seluruhnya. Korban lain yg kulihat kali ini adalah seorang perempuan, dia berprofesi sebagai Caster, meski saat ini dia sedang diobato oleh Inanna milikku, tapi dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena luka dikepalanya, bisa kulihat juga pendarahan dari kepalanya yg cukup parah, entah apa yg terjadi dengannya sampai dia bisa jadi seperti ini, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hei nona, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku sambil sedikit menggoyang tubuh gadis itu, tapi dia tidak merespon.

"Nona?", aku pun memeriksa denyut nadinya, ternyata masih terasa, tapi sangat lemah, kelihatannya dia mengalami koma.

"Leviana!", tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang, ternyata yg berteriak itu seorang Hunter laki-laki, dia langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"A... apa yg terjadi padanya?", tanya dia padaku, dengan nada yg panik.

"Dia... dia mengalami luka serius di kepalanya hingga menghasilkan pendarahan yg cukup parah, saat ini dia tak sadarkan diri, kelihatannya dia koma", kataku.

"A... apa? Koma?", Hunter itu pun memasang wajah kaget.

"Ya... dia harus segera diobati secara intensif, jika tidak keadaannya akan semakin parah", kataku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Ta... tapi kau bisa menolongnya kan?", tanyanya sambil mencengkram kedua tanganku, air mata nya pun tumpah.

"Aku... aku memang bisa mengobati lukanya dengan Inanna, tapi lukanya terlalu parah... aku tak yakin bisa mengobati lukanya seluruhnya", kataku, dengan perasaan bersalah yg memenuhi hatiku, meski bukan aku lah yg melukai nya.

"... ukh, Leviana... Kenapa kau begini?", Hunter itupun menangis sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf, kau...", tanyaku.

"Dia adalah kekasihku...", jawab Hunter itu.

"Kekasihmu?", tanyaku.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak 1 tahun lalu, dan kami sama-sama berjanji kalau kami akan menikah saat kami sudah naik profesi, tapi... tapi...", Hunter itu pun tidak berhenti menangis sambil menatapi kekasihnya, membuat hatiku ikut tersentuh.

"Kau harus kuat demi kekasihmu, aku yakin dia bisa tertolong", kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yg sedang gundah.

"Leviana, kau... kau harus kuat untukku", kata Hunter itu yg belum berhenti menangis.

Selagi tragedi masih berlangsung disini, tiba-tiba muncullah pesawat Kartella, dan dari dalam, muncullah dewan dewan dengan Archon Leonard di urutan paling depan. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut yg lain dengan sikap yg sangat tidak ramah.

"Dean yg terhormat, kemana saja kalian? ", tanya salah seorang Cora dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Iya betul! Kemana saja kalian? Kemana saja kalian selagi kami diserang terus seperti ini?", kata Cora yg lain.

"Maafkan kami, barusan ada urusan mendadak di Head Quarters yg tidak bisa ditinggalkan", jawab Leonard.

"Archon! Habisi para Accretia itu! Mereka sungguh kelewatan! Lihat mereka semua!", ucap Cora yg lain.

"Archon dan dewan lainnya, tolong bantu kami! Kakakku diserang oleh Accretia hingga tak sadarkan diri!", teriak Cora lain sambil menangis.

"Tenang semua! Tenang! Kami mengerti kalau kalian diserang terus menerus oleh Accretia,tapi kami pun memiliki kesibukan tersendiri yg tak kalah pentingnya dengan masalah ini, jadi harap kalian memaklumi!", jawab Vice Archon Marshall.

"Jadi kalian lebih mementingkan masalah itu daripada keselamatan kami?", jawab Cora lain.

"Pasti kalian sengaja kan membiarkan kami diserang terus menerus?", protes Cora yg lain.

"Untuk apa kami melakukan semua itu?", kata Jennifer dengan nada tegas.

Wah, nampaknya perdebatan ini akan memakan waktu lama, padahal kan seharusnya Archon dan dewan dewannya membasmi Accretia yg semakin 'membandel', bukannya bertengkar dan adu mulut seperti ini.

"Baik! Baik! Kami mengerti keluhan kalian, sekarang kami akan membantu kalian dalam menyingkirkan Accretia itu, tapi mohon kalian tenang!", kata Leonard, sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatan yg terjadi diantara mereka.

Setelah kedatangan dewan, situasi pun menjadi lebih terkendali, dan saat ini kami, maksudku aku dengan Summoner dan Grazier lainnya dibantu oleh Animus Caller Force untuk mengobati yg lainnya, berhubung Inanna miliknya sudah level tinggi. Jika Inannaku bisa mengobati 6 orang, maka Inanna miliknya bisa mengobati 22 orang sekaligus! Entah kapan Inanna ku bisa seperti itu.

"Hei, selama ini kau yg mengobatinya?", tanya Adylla padaku, sambil menunjuk pada Archer yg kuobati tadi.

"Iya...", jawabku.

"Apakah penutupan lukanya sudah mengalami kemajuan?", tanya dia lagi.

"Belum, lukanya terlalu parah, sepertinya harus Inanna Grazier yg mengobatinya", kataku.

"Begitu... mungkin lebih baik aku memfokuskan Inannaku padanya", kata Adylla.

"Jangan hanya dia Nona", kataku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Adylla yg heran.

"Tolong kau obati gadis Caster yg disana, yg sedang didampingi oleh kekasihnya", kataku sambil menunjuk Leviana.

"Apa yg terjadi dengannya?", tanya Adylla.

"Menurutku, sepertinya dia mengalami koma karena pendarahan di kepalanya yg parah", kataku.

"Koma? Ya ampun!", kata Adylla sambil buru-buru menghampiri gadis bernama Leviana itu.

Waktu pun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya malam hari tiba, dan kami semua pun beristirahat di penginapan. Saat itu, aku sungguh tak bisa tidur karena perasaanku selalu tidak enak, meskipun posisi tidurku kuubah terus tetap saja gak bisa tidur, aduh...tersiksa juga nih.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku cari angin di luar", pikirku.

Setelah berpikir begitu aku pun bangun dan keluar dari kamar untuk refreshing sebentar, hm... ternyata begini suasana Ether malam hari, suasana Ether di malam hari sungguhlah tenang, sunyi, sepi, dan gelap, bahkan lebih gelap daripada Olympian, entrance terminal pun sudah ditutup sehingga tidak ada pesawat yg datang.

"Hei!", tiba-tiba ada suara yg meneriakiku.

"Archon Leonard?", kataku, langsung cepat cepat kuberikan hormat.

"Sedang apa kau malam malam begini? Malah berkeliaran dan bukannya istirahat", kata Leonard.

"Maaf Archon, tapi aku tak bisa tidur, jadinya aku ingin jalan jalan sebentar", jawabku.

"Hmmm... kalau begitu jangan berbuat macam macam ya, jangan menggangguku dan Jennifer yg sedang berjaga", kata Leonard.

"Oh, pasti! Pasti!", kataku.

Archon Leonard langsung meninggalkanku setelah itu, dan memang kulihat kalau Archon Leonard dan Supportive Force Jennifer sedang berjaga di depan entrance.

"Um... Archon!", kataku sambil menghampiri Leonard.

"Ya?", jawabnya.

"Apa... Accretia sudah memberhentikan penyerangan terhadap kami?", tanyaku.

"Hmm... untuk saat ini, mereka memang tidak menyerang lagi, tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati, mungkin aku dan dewan lain harus siaga berjaga terus", jawabnya, "Kau berjuang keras ya tadi? Kudengar dari Adylla, kau adalah salah satu yg sibuk mengobati yg lain"

"Anu,sebenarnya meski begitu, saya tidak yakin bisabanyak membantu, andaikan saya lebih kuat", jawabku, yg disambut Archon Leonard dengan senyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin memberi tahumu satu hal", kata Leonard.

"Ng, apa itu?", tanyaku.

"Yang terpenting dari diri kita dalam menolong seseorang bukanlah skill yg hebat, bukan disena yg melimpah, bukan force yg sudah master, dan bukan juga animus yg level tinggi...", katanya.

"Lalu, apakah yg terpenting?", tanyaku, yg lagi-lagi disambut dengan senyum.

"Yang terpenting itu adalah hati kita, serta niat kita", jawabnya, yg membuatku bengong.

"Hati... serta niat?", tanyaku yg tidak begitu mengerti.

"Betul, dalam menolong seseorang diperlukan sebuah hati yg ikhlas, serta niat yg kuat untuk menolong mereka yg terluka. Jika kau memiliki kedua hal itu, maka kau sudah lebih hebat dari Cora yg berlevel dan berskill tinggi namun level hati dan skillnya rendah. Karena itu, jangan hanya mementingkan skill, level, dan profesimu, tapi latihlah juga keikhlasan serta niatmu", kata Leonard.

Jujur, kata-katanya sangat dalam dan memasuki hatiku, aku sungguh menyukai kalimatnya, yg makin memperlihatkan sosok bijaksana nya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti?", tanya Leonard.

"... ya!", jawabku.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah mengerti, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur, jangan sampai kau hunting dengan mata mengantuk", kata Leonard sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, terima kasih atas nasihatnya! Akan selalu saya ingat!", kataku sambil memberikan hormat.

cotinue to part 9


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Setelah mendengar quote yg sangat bagus dari Leonard, aku pun kembali memasuki kamar dan tidur, dan akhirnya kali ini aku pun bisa tertidur dengan lelap, sehingga dalam waktu 1 menit aku sudah memasuki alam mimpiku.

Meanwhile... di ruangan lain, tepatnya di ruangan tempat penampungan rakyat yg terluka,

"Kau tidak tidur?", tanya Adylla pada salah seorang hunter.

"Tidak, aku ingin menunggunya", jawabnya.

"Kau mau menunggu nya sampai kapan? Dia tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat, mungkin dia akan sadar jika kita sudah membawanya ke HeadQuarters", kata Adylla.

"Meski begitu, aku ingin menungguinya, dia adalah wanita yg sangat berharga bagiku", katanya.

"... siapa namanya?", tanya Adylla sambil menghampiri hunter itu.

"Leviana...", katanya sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Lalu namamu?", tanya Adylla lagi sambil duduk di samping Hunter itu.

"Aku? Namaku adalah Jack", kata Hunter itu.

"Jack... kuberi tahu kau, lebih baik kau berterima kasih kepada seorang Summoner yg bernama Priest itu, karena dia lah yg paling menyadari bahwakekasihmu mengalami koma", kata Adylla.

"Priest? Oh, Summoner yg tadi... memang, dialah yg mengobati Leviana", gumam Jack.

"Bukannya bermaksud melebih-lebihkan. Tapi kalau saja dia tidak bilang kalau kekasihmu koma, mungkin keadaan kekasihmu lebih buruk dari sekarang, karena berkat dia aku pun memfokuskan pengobatanku ke dia", kata Adylla.

"... begitu", kata Jack.

"Serahkan kekasihmu ke aku, tenang saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau sitirahat, karena sudah jam 11", kata Adylla.

"... baiklah, terima kasih nona", kata Jack sambil memberi hormat, dan ia kemudian pergi.

Malam yg panjang itu pun akhirnya berganti menjadi pagi, pagi yg mengawali hari baru kami . Tapi, sepertinya ada yg membuat kami tidak bisa memulai aktivitas kami pada hari ini, sebuah hal yg sangat merepotkan, mau tahu itu apa? Badai. Yah... kali ini, badai yg sangat jarang melanda Ether, membuat kami semua tidak bisa keluar karena berbahaya. Namun, karena badai ini juga lah, Archon dan dewan lainnya mengirim kami pulang ke HeadQuarters, karena badai kali ini cukup kuat dan tahan lama, kira-kira itulah kata Archon Leonard.

"Sepertinya prosesnya cukup makan waktu ya", kataku.

"Iya, lagipula memulangkan seluruh orang disini itu tak mudah, Kartella nya saja disiapkan lebih dari satu", kata Marscel.

"Hoo, pantas Kartellanya ada banyak, ternyata mereka yg menyiapkannya", kata George.

"Tapi, apa kita bisa pulang di tengah badai begini?", gumam Clarissa.

"Oh, kalau soal itu katanya mungkin kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, karena harus mengungsikan yg terluka dulu", kata Hannah.

"Begitu ya, berarti badai bukan penyebabnya?", tanya Clarissa.

"Bukan , badai ini tidak terlalu mengganggu aktivitas penerbangan Kartella, yg membuat lama itu pengungsiannya", kata Hannah.

"*long sigh* menunggu itu memang paling membosankan", kata Marscel.

"Yah, apa boleh buat", jawabku.

Meanwhile, at White Hole...

Srek..

Srek...

Srek...

Tiba-tiba terdapat 4 langkah kaki yg semakin lama semakin mendekati White Hole, dan ternyata langkah kaki itu adalah milik Accretia! Terdapat 4 Accretia yg masing-masing membawa senjata khas mereka alias launcher, tetapi desainnya aneh dan berbeda, dari launcher itu keluar aura yg hebat tetapi terkesan aneh.

"...", salah satu accretia pun berbicara tanpa suara, tepatnya dengan bahasa yg tidak dapat ditulis disini, hal itu direspons Accretia lainnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu, 4 Accretia itu menempelkan moncong launcher ke tanah dan DUAR! Launcher itupun ditembakkan, tetapi anehnya yg dikeluarkan oleh launcher itu bukanlah peluru seperti launcher pada umumnya, melainkan seperti... force? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Accretia bisa menggunakan force? Karena mereka itu kan robot. Tak lama kemudian setelah launcher itu ditembakkan, muncullah sebuah retakan, sebuah retakan yg semakin lama semakin menjalar, lama kelamaan retakan itu semakin cepat menjalarnya dan keluar dari White Hole. Sementara 4 Accretia itu, mereka tiba-tiba mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing, ternyata senjata mereka pedang.

"...", salah satu Accretia itu lagi-lagi memberi aba-aba.

Namun, aba-aba nya sungguh tak diduga, yaitu aba-aba untuk menusukkan senjata itu ke tubuh mereka sendiri! Lalu, tanpa ragu mereka pun langsung menusukkan pedang itu ke kepala mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat mereka tewas alias tidak berfungsi lagi, karena memang sumber kerja mesin mereka berada di kepala. Dan setelah melakukan aksi bunuh diri itu, retakan itu semakin menjalar mendekati terminal masing-masing bangsa.

Back to Terminal...

"Kepada seluruh penumpang cartella dengan tujuan HeadQuarters, Kartella transport akan segera berangkat, harap anda segera bersiap siap", tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pengumuman.

"Akhirnya, kita berangkat juga", kata George.

"Iya, berjamur aku nunggu disini", tambah Hannah.

"Iya, ayo kita masuk kesana, yg lain sudah pada masuk tuh", kataku.

"Oke, tunggu aku!", kata Clarissa.

Tak lama kemudian, mungkin sekitar 5 menit kemudian, seluruh penumpang pun sudah menaiki pesawat Kartella masing-masing. Baguslah bisa secepat ini mereka semua sudah masuk, semua ini karena Archon dan dewan yg telah bekerja dengan baik. Sayangnya, meski begitu kami tidak langsung berangkat.

"Huff... harusnya kita langsung berangkat, ya kan Clarissa?", kataku pada Clarissa yg duduk di sebelahku.

"...", Clarissa tidak menjawab, pandangannya terarah ke luar terminal.

"Kenapa kau Clarissa? Kok bengong begitu?", tanyaku, tapi Clarissa tetap diam.

"Clarissa? Clarissa kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di luar?", tanyaku, tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab.

Karena penasaran, aku pun ikut mengintip ke luar, dan...,"hah?", pemandangan mengerikan pun terlihat, retakan tanah menjalar dari white hole,dan sebentar lagi retakan itu akan mencapai terminal cora,kalau begini bisa bisa kita semua akan jatuh!

"Archon! Kita harus berangkat sekarang!", teriakku sampai membuat penumpang seisi pesawat kaget.

"P... priest, kamu kena...", tanya Hannah yg kaget.

"Cepat Archon! Kalau tidak kita bisa mati!", teriakku.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kami merasakan getaran hebat yg terus menerus, seisi pesawat pun jadi panik, "UWAAAA...!", saat kulihat lagi, ternyata retakan itu telah sampai ke dalam terminal dan Terminalpun menjadi hancur terbelah, kalau kartella tidak berangkat juga, retakan bisa sampai ke penyangga pesawat!

"KYAAAAA!", semua penumpang pun berteriak.

"Sial! Hei, berangkatkan pesawat ini sekarang!", teriak Leonard pada pilotnya.

"Ba... baik!", jawab pilot itu.

Nyaris saja, akhirnya 4 pesawat Kartella pun berangkat juga. Namum kami pun harus melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan, Ether telah hancur dan retakan tanahnya pun jatuh perlahan lahan, begitu pula dengan makhluk-makhluk yg hidup disana, semuanya jatuh karena tanah tempat mereka berpijak sudah hancur. Ether in the sky, salah satu sejarah dalam Novuspun sudah tidak ada lagi, sejarah itupun telah lenyap tak berbekas, takkan ada lagi orang yg bisa menginjakkan kaki disana, perbuatan siapa ini? Kenapa mereka sebegitu teganya melakukan hal ini?

continue to part 10


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Dari pesawat kami bisa melihat reruntuhan tanah Ether yg jatuh perlahan lahan, begitu pula dengan monster dan bangunannya, sungguh tragis sekali, entah apa yg menyebabkan hal ini terjadi, apakah ini gejala alam? Tapi... memangnya ada gejala alam yg separah ini? Sepertinya tidak ada, lalu perbuatan siapa ini?

"...kenapa bisa begini? Siapa yg melakukan ini", kata salah satu penumpang.

"Kenapa ether bisa hancur? Padahal makam kakakku ada disana, sekarang makam itu telah hancur tak tersisa!", kata penumpang yg lain sambil menangis.

"Oh DECEM! kenapa kau memberikan takdir yg kejam ini?", kata penumpang lain.

"Ini pasti ulah Accretia! Cuma mereka yg tega melakukan hal ini!", teriak penumpang yg lain lagi.

Seisi pesawat pun di penuhi oleh suara debat penumpang karena kejadian ini, ada yg marah, ada yg menangis, dan ada juga yg bengong karena tidak percaya dengan kejadian yg baru saja mereka lihat, pokoknya setiap penumpang disini menunjukkan ekspresi yg berbeda beda. Sampai akhirnya, Archon Leonard pun harus turun tangan untuk menenangkan mereka semua.

"Harap tenang semuanya! Jujur, saya... maksudku kami, sama sekali tidak menduga kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi. Tapi, percuma jika kalian terus-terus an menyesali kejadian ini, karena seberapa besar amarah kalian pun, Ether tidak akan bisa kembali lagi", kata Leonard, sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ta... tapi, makam kakakku", ucap salah seorang penumpang, sambil menangis.

"Makam kekasihku... juga ada disana, ukh", ucap penumpang yg lain lagi.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan kalian, karena makam ayah ku juga ada disana", kata Leonard, membuat Jennifer yg berdiri di samping nya pun menghampirinya.

"Leonard...", kata Jennifer sambil mengelus punggung Leonard.

"Karena itu lah... kalian harus tegar, jangan menjadi seorang patriot yg cengeng, kalian mengerti? ", kata Leonard.

"...", semua penumpang pun diam tak menjawab, mungkin karena mereka masih shock.

"... kuanggap keheningan itu sebagai jawaban kalian", kata Leonard sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan pilot.

"Leonard! Tunggu!", kata Jennifer.

Semua nya hanya diam mendengar kalimat dari Archon Leonard, dan kalimat nya itu seolah mengatakan, meski pun dia adalah seorang Archon, seorang pemimpin, namun tetap saja dia memiliki sisi lemahnya, sisi yg tidak boleh ditunjukkan kepada siapa pun terutama kepada rakyat yg ia pimpin, semua kesedihan itu sebisa mungkin harus ia tahan di dalam hatinya, ini lah resiko serta tanggung jawab yg harus diemban seorang Archon.

"Leonard, tabahkanlah hatimu", kata Jennifer sambil menggenggam tangan Leonard.

"Aku tahu... maafkan aku, tadi aku cuma sedikit emosi", jawab Leonard.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja... kami semua ada disini mendukungmu", kata Jennifer.

_Meanwhile, at HeadQuarters, Spire Land _

"Yak, betul! Seperti itu cara kalian menebas dengan pedang", kata Sir Marco.

Saat ini Sir Marco sedang mengajar para junior yg masih kecil, mungkin baru berusia 7-10 tahun. Yang dia latih saat ini adalah calon Warrior, calon Spiritualist, dan calon Ranger. Oh ya, sekedar memberi tahu saja, Cora mulai memilih profesi pada usia 7 tahun, dan setelah itu mereka pun belajar sampai umur 10 tahun, atau bisa dibilang ketika mereka dinaik tingkatkan menjadi profesi tingkat pertama. Lalu mereka naik tingkat menjadi profesi tengah ketika berumur 15 tahun. Dan akhirnya menjadi profesi akhir pada usia 22 tahun. Kira-kira begitulah sistem yg diberlakukan di Olympian.

"Hei Exian, coba kau panah Flem itu", kata Sir Marco.

"Ba... baik!", jawab Exian, salah satu murid yg juga seorang calon Ranger.

Exian pun mencoba menargetkan Flem itu, dan kemudian... WUSS! CLEB!

"Yak! Bagus!", kata Sir Marco.

"Ta... tapi, itu bukan karena aku", kata Exian.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sir Marco heran.

"Panahku... panahku meleset", kata Exian lagi.

"Apa?", Sir Marco pun semakin keheranan.

Sir Marco pun menghampiri Flem itu, dan saat dilihat, ternyata yg menusuknya bukanlah panah, melainkan sebuah reruntuhan tanah yg kecil, tetapi runcing.

"Ini? Kenapa benda ini bisa jatuh dari langit?", gumam Sir Marco sambil mengambil reruntuhan itu, "Ini... tanah? Tanah jatuh dari langit?"

WUSSSS...

"Hah? ", Sir Marco pun langsung melihat ke atas dan..

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yg lagi-lagi jatuh dari langit, sebuah robot.

"Kya! Apa itu?", teriak Exian.

"Passer Beta? Musuh di Ether, kenapa dia bisa jatuh?", gumam Sir Marco.

"Sir Marco! Awas!", teriak Exian.

Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan monster seperti Kaliana, Passer, Chooty, serta Hobo berjatuhan di sekeliling Spire Land, membuat seluruh murid menjadi panik,

"Semuanya! Kalian cepat masuk ke dalam HeadQuarters! Berbahaya jika disini terus!", teriak Sir Marco pada seluruh murid.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan anda?", teriak Exian.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian sementara kalian mengungsi ke dalam, cepat!", teriak Sir Marco.

"Ba... baik!", teriak Exian sambil berlari.

Akhirnya adegan film Action pun kembali muncul disini, dimana mereka berlari sembari menghindari reruntuhan serta monster-monster yg berjatuhan, parahnya lagi, saat itu hanya Sir Marco lah yg bertugas sehingga ia harus berjuang sendirian dalam mengungsikan murid-muridnya yg masih kecil dan lemah itu, sebagai seorang guru yg bertanggung jawab.

"Cepat kalian semua masuk! Jangan membuang buang waktu!", perintah Sir Marco.

"Sir Marco, tolong!", teriak salah seorang murid. Murid itu nyaris tertimpa bongkahan besar yg ikut jatuh dari atas.

"Ugh, Paula!", dalam sekejap Sir Marco melakukan semacam _dash _dan menggunakan salah satu skill nya, "Whirlwind!"

BLARR! Dalam sekejap, bongkahan batu gy besar itu pun terbelah seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sir Marco.

"I... iya", kata anak itu.

"Ayo, kita ke dalam sekarang, biar kugendong kau", kata Sir Marco.

Olympian pun seperti dilanda hujan meteor, hampir seluruh wilayah Olympian dihujani oleh reruntuhan batu dan monster dari Ether. Terutama HeadQuarters yg saat ini sedang dijadikan tempat berlindung oleh seluruh rakyat Cora.

"A... apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?", gumam salah seorang Cora.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa Ether bisa hancur?", gumam Cora yg lain.

"Oh dewa, lindungilah kami", gumam salah seorang Cora sambil berdiri.

"Hei! Lihat itu!", teriak salah satu Cora.

Dilihat, muncullah sebuah bongkahan batu yg amat besar yg seolah olah bersiap untuk menghujam HeadQuarters, bongkahan batu ini benar-benar besar sekali, bahkan besarnya hampir menyamai HeadQuarters.

"A... Apa itu?", kata salah satu Cora.

"I... itu... besar sekali!", kata Cora yg lain.

"Apakah kita akan mati?", gumam Cora yg lain.

Suasana pun menjadi sangat panik karena bongkahan batu itu akan mengenai HeadQuarters dalam jarak yg sangat tipis. Saat itu, muncullah sang pemimpin bangsa, Quaine Khan.

"Serahkan ini padaku", kata Quaine Khan.

"A... apa? Apa anda bisa?", tanya salah seorang Dark Ambassador yg berjaga.

"Percayalah padaku, untuk para Dark Ambassador, harap kalian menyuruh para warga untuk berlindung!", kata Quaine Khan sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya, High Saint Staff, yg merupakan senjata terkuat di Olympian.

"Ba... baiklah! Semuanya berlindung!", teriak Dark Ambassador itu.

"Wahai alam yg mengelilingi kami, berikanlah kekuatan mu padaku, berikanlah kekuatan mu padaku untuk melindungi rakyat-rakyatku!", kemudian sebuah aura yg sangat hebat pun mengelilingi HeadQuarters, dan dari senjata Quaine Khan terlihat sebuah cahaya yg berwarna biru muda pekat, "Wave Rage!"

Dua buah bola es raksasa pun muncul dari senjata Quaine Khan, dan lalu dua bola es itu menghancurkan bongkahan batu raksasa itu menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil, dan akhirnya, mereka semua selamat berkat Quaine Khan turun tangan langsung.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Hi... hidup Quaine Khan!", teriak salah seorang Warrior.

"HIDUP QUAINE KHAN!"

"HIDUP QUAINE KHAN!"

"HIDUP QUAINE KHAN!"

"HIDUP QUAINE KHAN!"

Seruan itu lah yg kali ini memenuhi HeadQuarters. Ya, inilah kehebatan seorang pemimpin bangsa yg harus diakui oleh banyak orang.

_Back to Kartella,_

"Priest! Lihat itu!", teriak Hannah.

"Apa? Ada apa?", tanyaku sambil melihat pemandangan di luar.

"A... astaga", kata Clarissa.

Keadaan di sekitar HeadQuarters terlihat parah, bahkan sangat parah. Banyak sekali reruntuhan di sekitar HeadQuarters yg memenuhi Spire Land dan mengelilingi HeadQuarters, dan ada juga monster-monster yg sudah mati disana, benar-benar pemandangan yg sangat mengenaskan untuk dilihat.

"Kami baru saja menerima pesan kalau HeadQuarters serta beberapa wilayah lainnya mengalami kerusakan serta serangan yg cukup parah, dan serangan ini juga menyebabkan banyak korban yg berjatuhan. Oleh karena itu, sesampai nya disana, kami mohon bantuan kalian dalam mengungsikan dan mengobati para korban! Siap?", kata Archon Leonard.

"Siap!", jawab seluruh penumpang pesawat, termasuk aku.

Sesampai nya di bandara, kami semua pun turun dari pesawat. Dan alangkah kagetnya kami ketika melihat Spire Land, kondisinya sungguh mengkhawatirkan seperti habis perang. Mayat dan bongkahan ada dimana-mana.

"Kita harus membantu mereka", kataku.

"Ya, harus", jawab Hannah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu mengungsikan yg terluka di HeadQuarters", kata Marscel sambil ebrlari menuju HeadQuarters.

"Aku ikut! Tunggu aku!", kata George.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hannah akan membantu mencari korban yg masih hidup disini, mungkin saja mereka tertimpa", kata Clarissa.

"Baiklah! Lalu kau Priest?", tanya Hannah.

"Aku akan mengobati para korban yg terluka di dalam HeadQuarters, aku pergi dulu!", kataku sambil menuju ke HeadQuarters.

Kami semua menjalankan porsi tugas kami masing-masing, dan lagi-lagi disini aku mengobati orang yg terluka. Tapi disini jauh lebih berat, sepertinya jumlahnya 3 kali lipat dibandingkan dengan seperti waktu di Ether, bahkan korban lukanya lebih bervariasi lagi, karena ada anak-anak yg juga ikut terluka.

"I summon you!", kataku, yg juga memanggil animus andalanku, "Innana, heal mereka!"

Aku mulai menyuruh Innana untuk mengobati mereka yg masih kecil dulu, salah satu yg ku heal ini luka nya cukup serius, dia mengalami luka di tangannya, luka yg hampir mengenai urat nadi nya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?", tanyaku pada salah seorang anak.

"Sa... sakit sekali kak *sob*", jawab anak itu, sambil menangis kesakitan.

"Bersabarlah, kakak akan mengobatimu, oke?", jawabku sambil tersenyum, "kau harus kuat!"

"I.. iya!", jawab anak itu, aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jadi, yg kulakukan saat ini sama dengan yg kulakukan di Ether, aku berkeliling keliling untuk mencaro korban yg mungkin luka nya cukup serius, kudatangi mereka, dan kuobati juga kusemangati mereka. Untunglah, luka anak-anak memang cepat pulih, sehingga aku bisa mengobati yg lain.

"Uh...", tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing, kenapa ini?

"Uh... kepalaku, rasanya berat", kataku sambil memegang kepalaku, dan langkahku mulai oleng.

"Priest!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakangku, tapi pandanganku mulai buram.

"Si... siapa kau?", tanyaku.

"Ini aku! Andreas! Kau kenapa?", tanya dia, Andreas?

"Andreas? Oh... itu kau...", setelah mengucapkan itu, langkahku pun semakin goyah.

"Priest!", Andreas pun langsung lari dan menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Andreas... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?", tanyaku dengan nada suara yg semakin lemas.

"Aku ikut menolong mengungsi korban, lalu kebetulan aku melihatmu disini, kau kenapa?", tanya nya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu...", pandanganku pun semakin kabur.

"Hei Priest! Priest! Hei seseorang tolong dia!", teriak Andreas.

Akhirnya pandangan ku pun menghitam seluruhnya, tanda bahwa aku sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Continue to part 11


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Ngh...", saat kubuka mataku, tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di dalam sebuah ruangan, kenapa aku bisa ada disini ya? Rasanya tadi aku sedang menggunakan Inannaku.

"Kau sudah sadar?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang disamping ku, ternyata itu suara Andreas.

"Andreas? A... apa yg terjadi denganku?", tanyaku sambil bangun.

"Kau jangan bangun dulu Priest", kata Andreas ambil menahan ku.

"Tapi... di luar masih ada yg harus ditolong", kataku.

"Jangan khawatir, karena selain kau masih ada yg membantu. Kata Adylla, kau pingsan karena terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan mu, jadi kau kelelahan", kata Andreas.

"... begitu ya, lalu siapa yg membawaku kesini?", tanya ku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Aku, barusan aku yg menggendongmu ke sini", kata Andreas.

"Oh... maaf, aku merepotkan mu jadinya, terima kasih ya", kata ku.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula kau juga tiba-tiba pingsan sih", kata nya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, sudah berapa aku pingsan?", tanyaku.

"Entah lah, mungkin sekitar 4 jam", jawab Andreas.

"Empat jam? Ya ampun, kau menunggu ku sadar sampai selama itu?", kataku kaget.

"Yah... begitulah, memang kenapa?", tanya Andreas.

"Anu, maafkan aku, aku malah jadi menmbuatmu tidak melaksanakan tugasmu, kau juga pasti bosan kan?", tanya ku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tak usah minta maaf, kita kan teman sejak kecil", jawabnya.

Andreas adalah salah satu teman masa kecilku juga, profesi dia saat ini adalah seorang Champion, profesi yg mirip seperti Knight, tetapi lebih memusatkan ke serangan. Dulu ketika profesi kami berdua masih profesi awal, kami sering sekali hunting bareng, pernah juga kami berdua kewalahan melawan Ace Ops Lava saat misi. Pernah juga kami berdua dihukum Sir Marco gara-gara kami berdua paling telat dalam menyelesaikan misi, hukumannya? Disuruh tinggal di kelas lebih lama untuk diceramahi habis-habis an. Pokoknya, bisa dibilang kami berdua adalah partner, sayangnya, semenjak aku dan dia naik profesi, kami berdua jadi jarang bertemu, aku dan dia mulai sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing, dan akhirnya partnerku pun menjadi Hannah. Namun, meski sudah lama kami tak ebrtemu, untunglah dia masih ingat akan wajahku.

"Hei Priest, jika kondisi mu sudah membaik besok mau hunt bareng denganku?", tanya Andreas.

"Besok? Aku bisa-bisa saja sih, tapi bagaimana kondisi di luar?", tanya ku.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, kurasa kau akan kaget kalau kau melihat ke luar", kata Andreas.

"Benarkah? Memang sudah sebagus itu?", tanya ku tak percaya.

"Yah, kau lihat saja besok. Aku mau pergi membantu lagi, kau istirahat saja, cepat sembuh ya Priest", kata Andreas sambil berdiri.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih ya sebelumnya", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Andreas pun pergi meninggalkanku, aku pun sendirian berbaring di ruangan ini, rasanya penasaran, kira-kira sebagus apa ya HeadQuarters sekarang? Apa iya sudah utuh lagi seluruhnya? Mungkin aku dapat melihatnya sendiri besok, aku mengantuk, rasanya ingin tidur lagi. Aku ingin besok cepat cepat datang, ya... cepat datang.

_Meanwhile, at Crimson Beach... _

Srekk...

Srekk...

Di Crimson Beach, terlihat seorang pemuda Cora berambut pendek hitam sedang berjalan memasuki wilayah Crimson Beach, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dilengkapi dengan armor-armor mewah dan kuat, yaitu armor Sublime Taurus Series, armor-armor mewah yg hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kalangan petinggi karena harganya yg sangat mahal. Senjatanya juga sama, Strong Intense Saint Beam Sword, sebuah senjata yg amat langka, karena pedang itu hanya ada 3 di Novus. Saat ini dia sedang melangkah menuju ke tengah-tengah Crimson Beach, dan di tengah-tengah itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang... Accretia.

"Maaf, aku terlambat", katanya, Accretia itu hanya diam.

"Bisa kulaporkan kalau saat ini Olympian sedang kacau akibat Ether runtuh, dan saat ini mereka sedang membangun kembali negara mereka", katanya lagi, namun Accretia itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Dan juga, bisa kutebak, kalau hancurnya Ether itu karena ulahmu kan?", kali ini pun dia bertanya.

"... kau memang sudah tahu hal itu kan?", kali ini Accretia itu menjawab, dengan menggunakan bahasa Cora.

"Hmp, memang, baguslah aku tidak lagi melihat tempat menyedihkan itu di angkasa", kata Cora itu sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana dengan keadaan negara mu?"

"Berkat kekuatan force yg kami ekstrak dari mayat mayat Cora yg kau bawa, negara kami bisa terhindar dari reruntuhan itu", jawab Accretia itu, "darimana kau mendapatkan mayat sebanyak itu?"

"Darimana? Mudah, aku membunuh mereka semua saat mereka sedang hunting", katanya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hmm... kau memang licik", kata Accretia.

"Kau baru tahu? Dan bodohnya si Leonard itu, dia sebenarnya tahu tentang kasus ini, tapi dia malah tidak melaporkannya ke Quaine Khan itu", katanya tersenyum licik.

"Jadi, kasus ini belum terdengar di negara mu?", tanya Accretia itu.

"Sama sekali belum, sudah kubilang kan? Leonard menyembunyikan kasus ini agar Quaine Khan tidak cemas", katanya.

"Huh, calon Archon brengsek kau... Katekyo", kata Accretia itu.

"Hei!", katanya sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke Accretia itu, "jangan sebut-sebut namaku disini."

"Baik baik, aku akan kembali ke HeadQuarters, untuk melaporkan info dari mu ke pemimpin bangsa, untuk negoisasi selanjutnya, akan kuberi tahu nanti", kata Accretia itu sambil menghilang.

"Ya... baiklah", jawab Cora itu.

_Tommorow, Back to HeadQuarters _

Akhirnya! Setelah istirahat sehari penuh kemarin, stamina ku pun kembali pulih dan Adylla sudah memperbolehkan ku untuk keluar beraktivitas lagi, untunglah, kalau misalnya aku harus berbaring terus di ranjang, aku bisa membayangkan betapa tidak betahnya badanku karena terus berbaring di ranjang tipis itu. Oh ya,aku cukup penasaran dengan keadaan HeadQuarters sekarang, karena itu aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini, dan saat aku keluar, benar saja! Sesuai yg Andreas bilang, suasana di HeadQuarters kini sudah jauh lebih baik, berkat bantuan Specialist dan Artist terpilih, HeadQuarters yg tadinya dipenuhi reruntuhan dan berlubang kini sudah hampir kembali seperti semula lagi, sungguh senangnya hati ini ,orang-orang yg terluka pun sudah banyak yg tertolong dan sembuh.

"Hei Priest!", tiba-tiba ada yg memanggilku, ternyata itu Andreas.

"Hei Andreas!", sapa ku balik.

"Kau sudah siap belum?", tanya nya.

"Siap? Oh! Hunting ya? Sudah kok", kata ku sambil sedikit mengingat ingat.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau hunting di mana?", tanya Andreas.

"Dimana? Entahlah, kau saja yg memutuskan, kan kau yg mengajak", kata ku.

"Hm... kalau di Holy Forest kau mau?", tanya Andreas.

"Holy Forest ya? Aku tak masalah, kau mau hunt apa memangnya?", tanyaku.

"Apa saja, toh, yg penting aku bisa terus berlatih, dan lagi aku ingin tahu kemampuan mu setelah tak jadi partnerku lagi", kata nya seolah menantang.

"Oooh, kau meragukan kemampuan ku? Baik! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa", kataku.

Lalu, kami berdua pun memulai perjalanan kami. Mulai dari 'transit' dulu ke Istana Numerus, karena Holy Forest merupakan salah satu wilayah Istana Numerus. Istana Numerus merupakan salah satu bangunan peninggalan sejarah yg sangat awet hingga sekarang. Dua ribu tahun yg lalu, saat perang 3 bangsa, bangunan ini merupakan salah satu bangunan yg mengalami kerusakan cukup parah, karena saat itu Accretia dan Bellato berhasil menerobos masuk dengan menggunakan semacam teleport rahasia yg keberadaannya tentu saja rahasia juga. Akibat dari serangan mereka, bangunan ini pun rusak 97%, bangunan ini nyaris dibilang rata dengan tanah. Namun, di bangunan ini juga lah, terdapat pertarungan antar 3 Archon legendaris, Kisara yg merupakan Archon perempuan pertama di Olympian, Margulis dari Bellato, dan AS0509 dari Accretia. Mengapa mereka disebut paling legendaris? Karena, kekuatan mereka bertiga saat ini merupakan yg terkuat daripada Archon-Archon lainnya, sampai saat ini di ketiga bangsa, belum ada siapa pun yg bisa mengalahkan kekuatan mereka, tidak percaya? Namun, itu lah kenyataannya.

Lalu bagaimana tewasnya mereka bertiga? Tewasnya mereka bertiga sebenarnya berurutan dan cukup , Kisara tewas karena hujaman pedang dan launcher yg mengenai tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Kedua, Margulis tewas karena tembakan launcher yg mengenaik tubuhnya. Lalu AS0509? Ternyata di detik-detik terakhir, Margulis berhasil menusukkan pedang ke kepalanya di detik-detik terakhir. Cukup tragis? Pastinya. Karena peristiwa yg cukup unik ini lah, Istana Numerus diputuskan untuk dibangun kembali.

Oke, kembali ke kami berdua. Saat ini, kami sedang berlari keluar dari Istana Numerus untuk menuju ke Holy Forest. Karena aku sudah pernah menempuh perjalanan lewat sini sebelumnya dengan Hannah, jadinya aku sudah lumayan terbiasa, terbiasa dalam arti gak capek. Tapi berbeda dengan Hannah, Andreas lebih pengertian denganku.

"Kau capek Priest?", tanya dia sambil berlari.

"Em, tidak kok", jawabku sambil mengikutinya.

"Kalau capek kita istirahat sebentar", katanya.

"Tidak kok, sungguh", jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu", kata Andreas sambil melanjutkan larinya.

Saat kami sudah dekat dengan tujuan, tiba-tiba saja kami berdua dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yg pernah kulihat sebelumnya, yaitu kabut. Ada kabut yg meneyelimuti Holy Forest.

"Kabut?", gumam Andreas.

"Kabut? Jangan-jangan...", gumamku.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa?", tanya Andreas.

Benar saja! Muncullah seorang Accretia di balik kabut itu. Accretia itu meski hanya seorang, tapi dari aura nya aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sangat kuat. Terlebih lagi dengan kapak raksaksa yg dipegangnya itu.

"Uh... lari!", teriak Andreas.

"Tunggu!", Accretia itu pun berbicara, tapi dia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa kami.

"Jangan kabur, aku sama sekali takkan menyerang kalian", lanjut Accretia itu.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?", tanyaku.

"Untuk ini...", kata Accretia itu sambil mengeluarkan segulung surat, "sampaikan kepada pemimpin bangsa kalian."

"Untuk Quaine Khan? Pesan? Apa maksudmu ?", tanya Andreas.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu isinya, yg penting sampaikan ini pada pemimpin bangsa kalian", setelah berkata begitu Accretia itu menggunakan teleport dan menghilang, kabutnya pun juga lenyap perlahan2.

"Andreas... apa kita harus beri ini ke Quaine Khan?", tanyaku.

"Kurasa kita memang harus memberikan ini, siapa tahu ini adalah hal penting, meski mereka adalah musuh kita", jawab Andreas, akupun menurut, kemudian kami menggunakan teleport untuk kembali menuju markas, tepatnya ke ruangan Quaine Khan. Dan tak lama kemudian , kami pun sampai di depan ruangan Quaine Khan, sayangnya kami berdua terhadang oleh Archon Leonard,

"Kalian ingin bertemu Quaine Khan? Untuk apa?", tanya Leonard yg biasanya berjaga di depan ruangan Quaine Khan.

"Maaf Archon, tapi ada sesuatu yg kami sampaikan...ini sangat penting", kataku.

"Tapi saat ini Quaine Khan sedang melakukan meditasi, jadi dia tidak bisa ditemui sekarang", kata Leonard.

"Ada apa ribut ribut di depan?", tiba-tiba Quaine Khan muncul dari dalam.

"Oooh, Quaine Khan! Ada sesuatu yg harus kami sampaikan pada anda!", kata Andreas.

"Sesuatu?", tanya Quaine Khan keheranan.

"Iya, sangat penting, dan jujur, kami tidak bohong!", kata ku meyakinkan.

"... baiklah! Kalian boleh masuk!", kami berdua pun diajak ke dalam ruangan Quaine Khan, dan Quaine Khan pun duduk di kursi tahtanya.

"Jadi... apa yg ingin kalian sampaikan?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Barusan saja di depan Holy Forest, kami bertemu dengan seorang accretia", kataku, Quaine Khan pun terkejut.

"Tapi dia tidak menyerang kami, mereka malah memberi kami ini", kataku sambil mengeluarkan surat dari inventory ku.

"Surat apa itu?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Saya tidak tahu, mereka hanya bilang kalau surat ini harus dibaca sesegera mungkin", sambil berkata begitu aku menyerahkan surat itu pada Quaine Khan, lalu perlahan lahan Quaine Khan membuka surat itu.

"Mereka memang hebat, bahkan surat ini ditulis dengan bahasa kita", kata Quaine Khan.

"Apa isinya Quaine Khan?", tanya Andreas.

"Sebentar...", dengan serius Quaine Khan membaca isi surat itu, saat ia mulai membaca bagian tengah surat itu, dahi nya pun mengernyit.

"Astaga...", Quaine Khan bangkit berdiri, dengan wajah yg sangat serius, "maaf... tapi kalian bisa tolong keluar sebentar dan panggil Leonard?"

continue to part 12


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Tiba-tiba saja Quaine Khan menyuruh kami untuk keluar dan memanggil Leonard ke dalam, sebenarnya apa isi dari surat itu? Aku pun jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Quaine Khan, apa isi surat itu?", tanyaku.

"Iya Quaine Khan, tolong beritahu kami", kata Andreas, Quaine Khan hanya terdiam.

"Quaine Khan, apakah itu surat ancaman?", tanyaku.

"... ancaman ya? Sebenarnya surat ini bisa dibilang begitu", jawab Quaine Khan yg akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"A... apa?, kami berdua pun memasang muka tak percaya.

"Pokoknya, tolong kalian panggil Leonard dulu", kata Quaine Khan.

"Ba... baiklah", kataku, sambil meninggalkan ruangan bersama Andreas untuk memanggil Archon Leonard di depan.

"Anu, Quaine Khan bilang dia ingin bertemu anda", kataku.

"Bertemu denganku?", tanya nya yg kujawab dengan sebuah anggukan, "baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya.

Archon Leonard pun berjalan memasuki ruangan Quaine Khan sambil disaksikan oleh kami berdua. Aku agak bingung, sebenarnya apa isi surat itu sampai-sampai tak boleh di dengarkan oleh kami? Hati ku menjadi khawatir.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal hunt bareng kita?", tanya Andreas.

"Hunt ya? Kau mau lanjut lagi?", tanyaku balik.

"Harusnya aku yg bertanya Priest", kata Andreas.

"Sebenarnya, aku memikirkan isi surat itu", kata ku.

"Surat itu ya? Aku juga penasaran, entah apa yg Accretia rencanakan terhadap kita", kata Andreas.

"Ya, begitulah... ", kataku.

"Hei Priest", kata Andreas sambil menatap langit-langit HeadQuarters.

"Ya?", tanya ku sambil mendongak ke atas, karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi kira-kira 5 cm dari ku.

"Besok saja deh kita hunt lagi, rasanya aku jadi tak mood lagi", katanya, waduh, ternyata moodnya cepat sekali berubah.

"Kau yakin? Sudah mau langsung menyerah?", tanyaku.

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja, karena kejadian ini aku langsung tidak mood, apalagi setelah melihat rupa robot itu", katanya, dengan suara yg merendah.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku.

"Oh, aku belum pernah cerita padamu ya? 5 tahun yg lalu, ayahku dibunuh oleh seorang Accretia", katanya, membuatku kaget.

"Ayahmu? Dibunuh?", tanyaku dengan muka heran, bercampur dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Yah... waktu itu ayahku merupakan salah satu pemegang posisi penting dalam mengatur pasukan, bisa dibilang jabatan dia adalah seorang komandan. Dan dia tewas saat melindungi salah seorang anak buahnya yg hampir ditusuk oleh salah seorang Destroyer", katanya, dengan raut muka yg agak sedih.

"Begitu... kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?", tanyaku.

"Soalnya, aku merasa hal ini kurang pantas untuk diceritakan", katanya, tapi tatapannya tidak menatap ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu mengingat hal yg menyedihkan ya?", kataku, Andreas pun tersenyum.

"Santai saja Priest! Lagipula itu kan sudah 5 tahun lalu!", katanya sambil merangkulku, dan kali ini mood nya berubah lagi 180 derajat.

"Moodmu cepat berubah ya", kataku, rugi juga ternyata mencemaskan perasaannya.

_Meanwhile, at Quaine Khan's Room_

"Quaine Khan, apa yg ingin anda bicarakan?", tanya Archon Leonard.

"Archon Leonard, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu", kata Quaine Khan sambil melangkah ke kursi tahta.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?", tanya Leonard.

"Apa benar? Kalau di negara kita terdapat kasus pembunuhan berantai oleh seorang Templar?", tanya Quaine Khan, Archon Leonard menjawabnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa itu benar? Jawablah", kata Quaine Khan.

Archon Leonard masih terdiam, mulutnya seperti sebuah pintu yg terkunci rapat, entah kenapa dia masih belum mau bicara meski pun sang pemimpin bangsa sudah menanyakannya secara baik-baik.

"Archon Leonard, jawablah pertanyaanku, kau bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan", kata Quaine Khan.

"...", setelah dibujuk untuk yg kedua kali nya, akhirnya ia pun bersedia untuk berbicara, "baiklah, saya akan menceritakannya."

"Katakanlah", kata Quaine Khan sambil duduk di kursi tahta nya.

"Kejadian ini sebenarnya terjadi 3 minggu yg lalu", kata Archon Leonard.

_Flashback ... _

_Three weeks earlier...at Holy Forest (Leonard's Story)_

BRUAK!

Segelimpangan mayat pun tergeletak dimana mana, mayat itu dibunuh dengan cara yg sangat keji, yakni dengan cara ditusuk berkali kali hingga tewas, jumlah mayat yg saat itu bergelimpangan pun hampir 100 orang, kebetulan saat itu Holy Forest sedang digunakan sebagai tempat hunting para patriot.

"Mereka memang lemah", kata si pembunuh itu, sambil menendang salah satu mayatnya, "biarlah, yg penting aku memenuhi permintaan mereka."

Saat itu, saya kebetulan sedang berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, dan saya kaget waktu melihat salah seorang Caster laki-laki berjalan sempoyongan karena luka yg parah, melihat itu, saya pun langsung menghampiri nya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?", kata Leonard sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Ar... chon...", Caster itu pun kemudian terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau sampai terluka separah ini? Siapa yg melakukannya?", tanya Leonard sambil memegang kepala Caster itu.

"Tak... ta...hu, dia... tiba-tiba... datang *cough*", Caster itu pun berbicara sambil muntah darah.

"Bertahanlah! Minumlah ini!", kata Leonard sambil mengeluarkan minuman berwarna merah, dan meminumkannya padanya, "biar kutopang kau."

"Ukh...", setelah meminum obat itu, lukanya memang lebih baik, tetapi tetap saja parah.

"Aku akan membawa mu ke HeadQuarters!", kata Leonard sambil menggendong Caster itu.

"Archon... jangan...", kata Caster itu.

"Tapi lukamu harus segera diobati!", kata Leonard.

"Lebih baik... anda... ke Holy... Forest, banyak yg... dibunuh... disana * cough*", kata Caster itu.

"Apa? Dibunuh?", kata Leonard.

"Benar... tolong mereka... kumohon...", Caster itu pun menangis.

"... aku tak begitu mengerti. Tapi, baiklah! Aku akan menggunakan item teleport untukmu agar kau bisa langsung ke HeadQuarters", kata Leonard sambil merogoh inventory nya.

"Baik... lah", kata Caster itu.

Lalu, saya pun mengambil HQ teleport dari kantung saya dan memakaikannya untuknya, sehingga dia pun terkirim sampai ke HeadQuarters. Penasaran dengan apa yg dia katakan, saya pun berjalan menuju Holy Forest, dan... saya tak bisa membayangkannya, baru di depan Holy Forest saja, saya sudah bisa melihat seseorang dengan pedang berlumuran darah, saya pun mendekatinya agar saya bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi. Tapi ternyata, pemandangan di dalam Holy Forest jauh lebih mengerikan.

"A... apa-apaan ini?"

Alangkah kagetnya saya melihat banyak sekali mayat yg bersimpah darah dimana-mana, dan lagi mereka semua masih berprofesi tingkat tengah. Di tengah tengah tumpukan mayat itu, terdapat pria yg tadi saya lihat dari depan. Dia pun menghadap saya,

"Hei Archon bodoh", katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Katekyo! Apa yg kau...", tanya Leonard.

"Apa yg kulakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku sedang membunuh mereka semua?", jawab Katekyo, sambil menunjuk mayat-mayat di belakangnya.

"Kau..! Apa kau sudah gila? Mereka semua bukan lawan yg sebanding denganmu!", teriak Leonard.

"Ya... makanya itu mereka, kubunuh", jawab Katekyo, santai.

"KAUUU...!", teriak Leonard lagi.

Lalu, saya pun mengeluarkan pedang saya, dan saya pun berlari ke arahnya untuk menebasnya dengan pedang saya, sayangnya dia bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Hoooo... seorang Archon naif yg temperamental", katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Diam!", teriak Leonard.

TRANG!

Dia pun terhempas oleh dorongan dari pedang saya, tapi ekspresi mukanya itu... seperti bukan ekspresi muka yg terdesak.

"Dasar, jabatan yg tinggi serta pujian dari orang-orang telah membuatmu melemah ya?", katanya.

"Apa kau bilang?", kata Leonard geram.

"Kekuatanmu sungguh memalukan bagi seorang Archon", katanya.

Lalu, muncullah cahaya kuning dari pedangnya, ia pun melompat, dan dia pun bersiap untuk menyerang saya dengan... ya, salah satu jurus tingkat tinggi.

"PRESSURE BOMB!"

BRAK!

Saya pun menahan serangannya, tapi jujur... kekuatannya sangat besar, tekanannya kuat sekali, rasanya tak percaya kalau itu adalah kekuatan dari seorang Cora, bahkan tanah yg saya pijak pun ikut tertekan ke dalam.

"Ukh... kekuatan apa ini?", kata Leonard sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Mati lah kau Leonard!", teriak Katekyo.

Akhirnya, saya pun kalah, dia pun berhasil membuat saya terlempar dengan pedang miliknya, sehingga badan saya menabrak batu besar yg ada di belakang.

"Ukh...", kata Leonard yg meringis kesakitan.

"Huff... kau cukup membuang buang waktu ku, aku harus pergi sekarang, membawa seluruh mayat ini", kata Katekyo sambil meletakkan pedang itu di pundaknya.

"Kau... kau mau apa dengan mayat mereka", tanya Leonard sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya menuruti perintah mereka", kata Katekyo.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?", tanya Leonard.

"Kau tak perlu tahu", kata Katekyo.

Lalu, ia pun melempar semacam alat ke atas dan membuat ia lenyap bersamaan dengan mayat mayat di sekelilingnya. Akhirnya, saya pun tidak berhasil mengejar dia, dan saya hanya bisa kecewa, kenapa saya tidak bisa menghentikannya? Padahal sebagai seorang Archon, tugas saya adalah melindungi rakyat.

_End Of Flashback..._

"Begitu... ternyata, dia lah sang pengkhianat yg selama ini kita cari", kata Quaine Khan.

"Quaine Khan, maafkan saya karena saya tidak memberitahu kan hal ini pada anda! Saya... saya tidak ingin membuat anda cemas dengan berbagai masalah di negeri ini!", kata Leonard sambil bersujud.

"...", Quaine Khan terdiam.

"Saya juga sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan seorang pembunuh! Bahkan saya pun kalah melawannya! Quaine Khan, hukumlah saya!", kata Leonard.

Quaine Khan tidak berbicara apa-apa, dia pun berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ia pun berdiri di hadapan Leonard.

"Berdirilah Leonard", kata Quaine Khan.

"... apa?", tanya Leonard sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Berdirilah", kata Quaine Khan, Leonard pun menurut.

"Jujur saja, soal kau gagal dalam menghentikan seorang pembunuh keji di negeri kita, hal itu membuatku cukup kecewa, apalagi kau adalah seorang Archon terpilih, Leonard", kata Quaine Khan, Leonard hanya terdiam dengan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tapi, menyesali itu semua tidaklah berguna, apalagi sudah 3 minggu lewat sejak kejadian itu, menghukum mu juga buat apa? Karena itulah, untuk membuktikan dirimu adalah seorang Archon, kau harus bisa menangkapnya!", kata Quaine Khan.

"Apa? Menang... kapnya?", tanya Leonard.

"Ya, betul. Kau harus bisa menangkapnya, kau masih ingin menjadi Archon kan? Jika kau memang masih ingin menjadi Archon, maka tugas mu tentu saja harus menangkapnya", tanya Quaine Khan, dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Quaine Khan... ya! Saya pasti akan menangkapnya! Saya akan membuktikan, kalau saya masih layak untuk menjabat menjadi seorang Archon!", kata Leonard sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bagus! Tunjukkan semangat mu pada dewa! Tunjukkan pada dewa bahwa kau memang layak dan pantas! Kau mengerti?", kata Quaine Khan.

"Ya!", teriak Leonard.

"Oh ya... dan satu hal lagi, mengenai isi surat ini", kata Quaine Khan sambil mengambil surat itu di kursi tahta nya.

"Isi surat? Memang apa isinya?", tanya Leonard.

"Isi surat ini lah yg memberitahu ku mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. Awalnya kupikir ini dilakukan untuk menurunkan pamor mu", kata Quaine Khan sambil melihat lihat isi surat itu.

"Menurunkan pamor saya?", tanya Leonard heran.

"Betul sekali, sepertinya mereka mengira kalau aku akan memecatmu karena hal ini, sehingga membuat mu malu di hadapan rakyat", kata Quaine Khan.

"... Katekyo", bisik Leonard.

"Baiklah Leonard, kau boleh keluar sekarang, tenang saja, aku hanya akan memberi tahu hal ini kepada para dewan, aku takkan memberi tahu rakyat", kata Quaine Khan.

"Baik, terima kasih", kata Leonard sambil memberikan hormat, sekaligus meninggalkan ruangan.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Leonard pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Quaine Khan, kali ini dengan tatapan mata yg meyakinkan, ia pun berkomitmen di dalam hatinya, kalau ia takkan ragu-ragu lagi kali ini. Kali ini dia juga berkomitmen bahwa ia takkan kalah lagi oleh Katekyo, sang pengkhianat yg juga merupakan salah satu calon penerusnya, meski orang seperti dia sebenarnya sangat tak layak untuk menjadi Archon. Tapi, sebenarnya ada satu hal yg tidak diceritakan Leonard kepada Quaine Khan mengenai Katekyo. Katekyo sebenarnya adalah... adik tiri dari Leonard. Adik tiri Leonard yg berbeda ibu. Beda ibu? Ibu kandung Leonard sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil karena sakit, karena itu lah sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi.

Mereka berdua bertumbuh bersama-sama, berlatih bersama sama, sama-sama berprestasi di kelasnya, sehingga kemampuan mereka berdua tidak kalah hebat. Saat mereka sama-sama telah menjadi Templar, mereka berdua pun sama-sama dijagokan sebagai calon Archon berikutnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yg membedakan mereka. Leonard memang lebih hebat dalam kekuatan hati nya, sementara Katekyo masih lemah dalam mengontrol hati serta emosinya. Inilah yg membuat Leonard terpilih menjadi Archon berikutnya. Yang ternyata malah menimbulkan suatu masalah di antara mereka, sebuah masalah yg sangat serius yg bahkan Leonard tak mau ingat lagi. Katekyo pun menjadi dendam pada Leonard, dia membunuh teman-temannya dan sempat membuat guru nya sekarat. Kira-kira pemandangan yg dia lihat waktu itu sangat mirip dengan yg dia lihat di Holy Forest, dan setelah itu Katekyo pun juga menghilang entah kemana. Tiga tahun pun akhirnya berlalu, tak disangka kalau ternyata Katekyo masih hidup, bahkan mencalonkan diri sebagai Archon berikutnya, Leonard merasa bodoh karena ia tak langsung menyadarinya ketika melihat nama 'Katekyo' berada di deretan nama calon penerusnya.

"Aku harus bisa menjadi kuat, kuat sampai aku bisa mengalahkannya", gumam Leonard.

_Back to Priest..._

Esok hari pun akhirnya tiba setelah kunanti-nantikan, kemarin aku sungguh bosan karena Andreas tidak melanjutkan huntnya bersamaku, jadi nya aku hanya keliling-keliling HeadQuarters saja deh. Menatapi pemandangan yg sama namun indah bagiku. Sebenarnya ada juga yg membuat Priest penasaran dari kemarin, kemana Hannah dan lainnya yah? Kayaknya dari kemarin aku tak melihat mereka sama sekali, mungkin lebih baik aku cari mereka. Sebelum itu, lebih baik aku mandi dan siap-siap dulu.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Fuahhhh! Segar!", aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yg aneh, meski maksud dari ekspresi aneh itu adalah segar. Lalu, aku pun mengenakan armor ku dan mengambil tongkat ku, setelah itu aku pergi keluar dari kamarku untuk mencari Hannah dan yg lainnya.

"Huff... selamat pagi Olympian!", kataku, yg biasa kuucapkan ketika aku memulai hari ku.

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah lama sekali, tapi para patriot seperti ku sekarang sudah tinggal terpisah dari orang tua kami, tepatnya setelah kami naik tingkat ke profesi tingkat tengah. Kami diharuskan untuk tinggal di asrama seperti sekarang ini, dan kami harus tinggal disini terus sampai kami naik tingkat ke profesi akhir, tapi untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan orang tua sih masih boleh, misalnya dengan surat. Asrama yg kami tempati terletak di sebelah kanan HeadQuarters, asrama yg tidak begitu besar dan dipisahkan antara asrama pria dan wanita (tentu nya). Begitulah peraturan yg diberlakukan disini, terlalu Berat? Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena seru juga rasanya tinggal sendiri dan selalu ditemani teman-teman, meski nyawa sering menjadi taruhan jika sedang hunting, dan terbukti, sudah sekali aku mempertaruhkan nyawa ketika aku dikejar oleh 3 Accretia.

Di tengah acara jalan-jalanku, tiba-tiba pandangan ku terhenti pada kerumunan orang di dekat teleport, ada apa ya disana? Kurasa bukan diskon jualan barang-barang, jadi nya aku mendekat kesana karena penasaran, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Uh, ramai banget, rasanya mustahil bisa masuk", kata ku sambil mengamati kerumunan itu.

"Loh? Priest?", tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku.

"Hannah?", ternyata itu adalah suara Hannah, terlihat juga George, Clarissa, dan Marscel di belakangnya.

"Kau ngapain disini Priest? Kau mau mencoba Battle Dungeon?", tanya Hannah.

"Battle Dungeon?", tanyaku.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini salah satu sarana untuk hunting, katanya sih skill kita bisa lebih kuat kalau hunting disini", kata Marscel.

"Tapi, kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus bisa memiliki gate key nya", kata Clarissa.

"Apa? Gate Key? Aduh... aku bingung", kataku.

"Kau lihat gerbang besar disana? Untuk membuka gerbang itu dibutuhkan kunci, tapi setiap kunci berbeda beda kemampuannya, tergantung warnanya", jelas Clarissa.

"Ng, anu...", kataku sambil memegang kening, tanda masih tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, gerbang itu memang cuma satu, tapi bisa buka dengan lebih dari 1 kunci. Tiap kunci menunjukkan level masing-masing, tergantung warna nya", kata Clarissa.

"... begitu", sepertinya, aku sedikit mengerti, "lalu bagaimana cara mendapatkan kunci nya?"

"Kita harus beli lewat si penjual yg disana", kata George sambi menunjuk si 'penjual'.

"Lalu, apa ada syarat tertentu untuk masuk kesana?", tanyaku.

"Tidak ada sih, paling hanya minimal 1 grup terdiri dari 5 orang", kata Hannah.

"Lima orang, berarti jumlah kita pas kan?", tanyaku.

"Aduh, meski pas juga aku tak mau ke sana sekarang, menembus keramaian seperti itu? Maaf deh", kata Hannah.

"Yah, aku kan cuma bilang kalau jumlah kita pas", kataku, "kemarin kalian kemana? Kayaknya aku tak melihat kalian."

"Kemarin? Oh, kami lagi hunt bareng ke Maze Valley, kami mau ajak kau tapi kau malah tidak ada", kata Hannah.

"Oh, kebetulan kemarin aku lagi hunt sama Andreas ke Holy Forest", kataku.

"Andreas? Oh, si Champion itu ya", kata Hannah.

"Iya... hei, jadi mau hunt bareng?", tanyaku.

"Boleh saja, tapi dimana? Ether sudah musnah sih, padahal itu kan tempat hunting yg bagus", kata Hannah.

"Hmm... kalau ke Crimson Beach gimana?", tanya George.

"Crimson Beach? Oh, pantai belakang Swamp Of Quite ya", kata Clarissa, "kau yakin mau kesana?"

"Iya, kalian mau tidak?", tanya George lagi.

"Emm... aku tak masalah sih", kataku.

"Iya, aku juga", kata Hannah, "kalau kau bagaimana Marscel?"

"Aku? Aku ikut kalian saja, rasanya tidak mungkin menunggu kerumunan kayak gini", kata Marscel.

"Aku juga lebih baik ikut deh, soalnya ngapain juga kalau Cuma diam di sini?", kata Clarissa.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita semua sepakat", kata George.

Lalu, kami pun memasuki teleporter yg ada di samping Battle Dungeon itu untuk menuju ke Istana Numerus, dan dari Istana Numerus, kami pun memulai perjalanan kami ke Swamp Of Quite. Daripada menceritakan perjalanan yg membosankan, lebih baik kuceritakan saja mengenai Crimson Beach. Crimson Beach adalah sebuah tempat yg bisa dibilang memiliki sejarah kelam, mengapa? Dua ribu tahun lalu, Crimson Beach adalah sebuah pantai yg damai. Dulu banyak sekali rakyat yg tinggal disana sampai akhirnya perang pun meletus. Yah, perang 3 bangsa ini memang merupakan racun ingatan bagi siapa saja tak terkecuali aku. Jika aku melihat banyak tempat yg berubah karena sebelumnya, semua nya pasti bilang 'sebabnya adalah perang 2000 tahun lalu'. Yah, waktu itu Accretia menginginkan Crimson Beach menjadi salah satu wilayah Legion, hal itu tentu saja tidak diterima oleh seluruh rakyat Olympian. Akhirnya, sebagai salah satu tindakan ekstrim, Accretia menembakkan sebuah rudal yg berisi racun mematikan dan akhirnya membunuh semua penduduk yg ada disana. Dan dari racun itu juga, muncullah monster-monster nan mengerikan. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau asal munculnya monster-monster di Crimson Beach itu karena racun itu.

_Lalu, sesampai nya di Swamp Of Quiet... _

"Lalu George, kau tahu jalan ke Crimson Beach lewat sini?", tanya ku.

"Tunggu sebentar", kata George sambil melihat lihat sekelilingnya.

Pandangan George terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah tanjakan tinggi, ia dengan mudahnya memanjat tanjakan itu, dan sesampai nya di atas dia malah celingak celinguk lagi, sampai pandangannya mengarah pada sesuatu, tapi apa 'sesuatu' itu aku tak tahu.

"Hei! Jalannya lewat sini!", teriak George dari atas.

"Kau yakin?", teriak Hannah.

"Aku sangat yakin! Cepat kalian semua ke atas!", teriak George lagi.

Lalu kami berlima pun memanjat tanjakan itu, Hannah dan Marscel tidak terlalu bermasalah dalam mendaki, yg bermasalah adalah aku dan Clarissa, oleh karena itu Hannah dan Marscel pun mendampingi kami berdua supaya kami tidak jatuh atau terpeleset. Memanjat pun memakan waktu lebih dari 10 menit waktu kami, ternyata memanjat itu sangat sulit.

"hosh... hosh...", aku dan Clarissa pun ngos ngos an.

"Jadi George, dimana tempatnya? Di depan itu kan jalan buntu", kata Hannah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Marscel padaku.

"Tak apa apa... hosh... hanya sedikit capek", kata ku.

"Kalian semua sudah siap kan? Yak!", George menekan sebuah batu kecil yg ada di depannya yg berbentuk seperti switch, dan dalam sekejap, kami berlima pun sudah ada di Crimson Beach.

"Wow...", kata kami berempat, kecuali George.

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai!", kata George, "kita tinggal hunting deh disini."

"Kapan kau menemukan switch itu?", tanya Marscel.

"Kapan? Waktu itu aku tak sengaja menemukannya waktu sedang hunting di sana", jawab George, yg hanya dijawab 'oooo' oleh Marscel.

"Halo semua nya..."

Tiba tiba kami mendengar suara seseorang di samping kami, ternyata itu suara seorang Cora. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, lengkap dengan armor dan senjatanya, tapi kepalanya ditutupi oleh sebuah armor dengan model kepala naga, yg otomatis menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Hannah.

"Siapa ya? Yg pasti aku teman kalian...", katanya.

"Teman yg bisa di bilang cukup mencurigakan", kata Marscel sambil menyipitkan pandangannya.

"Hm... ternyata naluri mu bagus juga ya. Ya, aku memang merencanakan sesuatu pada kalian", kata pria misterius itu.

"Rencana?", bisik Clarissa.

"Rencana apa?", tanya George.

"Rencana untuk... membunuh Summoner dan Grazier", kata nya.

"Ah!", kami semua pun kaget.

"Ya, mereka mnyuruhku untuk membunuh Summoner / Grazier dan kemudian membawa mayatnya ke mereka", katanya santai, "dan sepertinya... kalian ada satu disana."

Aku seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan pria itu, jika dia memang ingin membunuh Summoner dan Grazier, berarti aku... apa aku akan dibunuh olehnya?

"Tidak! Kami takkan menyerahkan dia! Dia adalah teman kami!", teriak Hannah sambil mengeluarkan pedang dan perisainya. Teman yg lainnya pun juga ikut mngeluarkan senjata mereka, termasuk aku.

"Huh, ikan teri", pemuda itu pun juga mengeluarkan senjata nya, ternyata dia adalah seorang Templar.

Kami berlima seakan bersiap siap untuk menghadapi pemuda misterius itu, tapi dari senjata nya saja aku tahu kalau dia adalah seseorang yg sangat tangguh.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Kau, kenapa kau mau membunuh Grazier dan Summoner?", tanyaku.

"Hm…jujur saja, pertanyaan itu sangat membosankan", jawab pemuda itu.

"Membosankan?", Tanya Marscel sambil bersiap siap membidik.

"Yah, sebenarnya banyak sekali yg menanyakan hal itu padaku. Mungkin sampai seratus kali aku mendengar pertanyaan itu dari banyak orang", katanya sambil melihat lihat pedang nya yg berwarna kuning itu, "termasuk Archon kalian itu."

"Archon? Maksudmu…", kata ku.

"Ya, si Leonard itu. Dia juga menanyakan hal ini ketika dia melihatku", katanya.

"Archon Leonard?", gumam Clarissa.

"Yak, basa basi cukup sampai disini, saatnya menjalankan tugasku",katanya.

Mendengar perkataannya itu, kami semua langsung bersiap siap. Bersiap siap untuk bertarung dengannya, karena sepertinya dia tidak main main dengan ucapannya itu, apalagi, dia sampai pernah berurusan dengan Archon Leonard. Aku yakin, orang ini pasti sangat kuat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyerahkan Summoner itu dengan Cuma-Cuma?", Tanya nya.

"Cuma-Cuma? Kau kira dia apa?", teriak Hannah.

"Kalau kau mau menyerahkan dia dengan Cuma-Cuma, maka aku takkan melawan kalian. Asal kalian tahu saja, Archon kalian yg kalian hormati itu pun kalah melawanku", kata nya.

"Apa? Archon kalah melawan dia?",kata George.

"Archon kalah melawan orang ini? Bagaimana bisa?", gumam ku.

"Jangan berkhayal, Archon takkan kalah melawan seorang penjahat sepertimu", kata Marscel.

"HA HA HA HA! Lihat betapa naïf nya kalian! Bahkan kalian tak tahu kalau Archon yg kalian puja puja itu tak ada apa-apa nya bagiku, aku masih ingat saat aku membuatnya terlempar dengan pedang ku di Holy Forest", katanya, diiringi tawa nya yg menjijikkan.

"Orang ini sungguh menyedihkan…", kataku.

"Huh, aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara pada kalian, lebih baik kubereskan kalian sekarang juga, berhubung kalian tidak mau menyerahkan lelaki Summoner itu", kata nya sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Priest! Kau, Hannah, dan George serang dari belakang! Biar aku dan Hannah yg di garis depan",kata Marscel.

"Ba…. Baik! Hecate!", kata ku sambil memanggil salah satu Animusku,Hecate.

"Wide Range!", teriak George yg menggunakan support skillnya, yg berfungsi untuk menambah jangkauan serangan.

"Baiklah! Concentration!", kata Clarissa sambil menggunakan job skill nya, Concentration, fungsinya adalah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Force.

"Evasion!", teriak Marscel yg juga menggunakan support skillnya, fungsi dari skill ini adalah untuk menambah kemampuan menghindar.

"Wild Rage!", dan terakhir Hannah, fungsi dari Wild Rage adalah meningkatkan strength.

"Hmp, sudah kubilang percuma….", kata pemuda Cora itu,"kalian akan mati disini."

Keheningan pun terjadi di antara kami, dan lagi, aku masih belum berani menggunakan force ku padanya, rasa nya aku merasakan firasat buruk, seperti yg kupikirkan tadi, orang ini pasti bukan orang biasa. Armor serta senjata nya itu, aku rasa ada yg aneh.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menyerang duluan!".

Hannah pun berlari mendekatinya dengan pisau ( pisau disini besar nya hamper menyerupai pedang, tapi dipegang nya dengan sebelah tangan)di tangan kanannya, melihat sambutan serangan Hannah, orang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia seperti sengaja untuk menerima serangan Hannah.

"Hiahhhhhhhh!"

"Huh, kacangan"

TRANGG!

Pisau Hannah tepat mengenai armor nya, tetapi armornya tidak bergeming sedikit pun, tergores pun tidak, malahan muncul retakan di pisau milik Hannah.

"A… apa?", Hannah pun terkaget kaget melihatnya.

"Tak mungkin, senjata Intense Bone Knife milik Hannah tak mempan?", kataku.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Percuma….", jawab orang itu, "sekarang giliranku."

DUAKK!

Dengan cepat nya, orang itu menendang Hannah ke arah atas. Dan selagi tubuh Hannah belum jatuh, ia langsung melompat dan menendangnya Hannah lagi sehingga Hannah pun terlempar ke atas tanah.

"Ukh…..", Hannah pun tak bisa berdiri, sepertinya dia nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hannah!", teriak Clarissa.

"Ugh, Hecate, hajar dia!, teriakku.

Belum sempat Hecate milikku menyerang nya, tiba-tiba Hecate level 34 milikku ditusuk dengan mudah dengan pedang kuning beraura nya itu, yg membuat Hecate ku langsung tewas seketika, dan lenyap.

"A….. apa? Hecate milikku…..", aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yg kulihat, Hecate ku bisa dengan mudah nya di bunuh?

"Hanya ini kekuatan animusmu? Menyedihkan", kata nya.

"Ugh…..", aku pun menyesali diriku, apa aku kurang kuat? Sehingga animusku bisa langsung dibunuh oleh nya?

"Inferno!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola api yg berwarna merah dari sampingku, ternyata Clarissa lah yg menggunakan force itu.

"Makan ini pengkhianat!", teriak Clarissa.

BLAAARRRR! Sebuah ledakan pun terjadi di depan mereka, ledakan yg cukup besar.

"Ber…. Berhasil?", pikir ku.

"Huh, siapa bilang?", sosok nya pun muncul kembali dari balik gumpalan asap, "kekuatan force mu itu bahkan tak bisa membuat armorku lecet."

"Apa?", Clarissa pun menggertakkan gigi nya.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kalian melawanku, serangan kalian itu sama sekali tak ada apa-apa nya", katanya.

"Kita takkan tahu kalau tak mencoba terus!", teriak Marscel,"bagaimana dengan ini? Destructive Shot!"

WUSSSS!

"Kalian keras kepala sekali sih?", kata Cora itu sambil memegang kepala nya. Lalu, diapun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan….

GREPP!

"Payah…", dia pun berhasil menangkap anak panah itu dengan mudah.

"Ukh… sialan", gumam Marscel.

"Kau masih harus belajar lagi Archer… kalau hanya segini kau bahkan takkan bisa membuat armorku lecet sedikit pun", kata nya sambil membelah anak panah itu.

"Sial! Anak panahku…", kata Marscel.

"Huh, dasar, kalian pikir kalian bisa apa?", kata nya meremehkan.

"Jangan sombong dulu! Fast Sho…"

Baru saja George mau menembakknya dengan Gatling Gun miliknya, tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di belakang George sambil melingkari pedang nya ke leher George, aku dan Clarissa terkejut bukan main, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan hawa kehadirannya? Kenapa ia bisa dengan cepat nya ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan kami berlima?

"Hei, berhenti melakukan tindakan percuma", kata nya.

"George!", teriakku.

"….! Sejak kapan dia….", pikir Clarissa.

"Ukh….. ", George pun tak berdaya karena disandera oleh Cora itu.

"Sepertinya harus dengan cara begini supaya kalian bisa diam ya?",kata nya.

"Kau mau apa dengan nya?", teriak Hannah sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Yah, salah kalian sendiri memberontak terus", katanya, santai.

"Lepaskan dia!", teriak Marscel sambil membidik.

"Eits! Kalau kalian menyerang ku sekali saja, akan kutebas Hunter ini", kata nya.

"Ma…. Marscel! Jangan!", teriak ku.

"…..pengecut", kata Marscel.

"Sekarang kuberikan dua pilihan untuk kalian. Pertama, kulepaskan Hunter ini, lalu sebagai ganti nya Summoner itu harus ikut dengan ku. Atau kedua, kubunuh Hunter ini, dan lalu aku akan pergi dari sini", kata nya.

"Apa apaan itu?", kata Clarissa sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ayo, kalian pilih yg mana? Mengorbankan Summoner itu atau Hunter ini?", Tanya dia lagi.

Pilihan yg diberikannya benar-benar membuat kami seolah olah terjepit. Dua pilihan itu, mana mungkin kami bisa memilih salah satu diantara nya? Dan aku… aku, apa yg harus aku lakukan? Dari awal juga dia mengincarku kan? Kenapa sampai-sampai George juga harus terancam nyawa nya? Padahal, dia tak bersalah apa-apa. Mungkinkah, lebih baik aku saja yg menyerahkan diri?

"Hentikan itu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari sebelah kanan. Saat dilihat lebih seksama, ternyata dia adalah Supportive Force Jennifer!

"Ternyata ada seorang pengecut yg memulai aksi nya disini"

Dan di belakang nya ada satu orang lagi, seorang pria, yg ternyata Deffensive Force Christoper.

"De…. Dewan?", teriak kami semua.

"Lepaskan anak itu, kalau tidak kami akan menghukummu", kata Jennifer

"Kalau kau terus bersikeras untuk menyandera anak itu maka kami pun tak akan tinggal diam" , kata Christoper.

"Huh, bantuan di saat seperti ini ya? Dan lagi, repot untuk melawan dua orang dengan kemampuan dan jabatan tinggi seperti kalian", kata nya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau memang merasa repot, lepaskan dia", kata Jennifer.

"Huh, jangan kira ini adalah akhir dari semuanya", katanya.

Kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong nya, dan dari kantong itu terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran berwarna silver dengan tombol di atasnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi"

Lalu, ia pun menekan tombol itu dan melempar nya ke atas, ternyata benda itu adalah semacam teleport, sehingga ia pun menghilang dari hadapan kami. Namun, yg penting bukan lah sosok menyeramkan itu, yg penting George dan kami semua selamat dari ancamannya, terima kasih kepada Supportive Force Jennifer dan Deffensive Force Christoper.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Teror yg terjadi selama kira-kira 45 menit itu pun akhirnya berakhir setelah pertolongan dari 2 orang anggota dewan ini. Syukurlah, jika mereka berdua tidak datang menolong kami, bisa bisa aku atau George sudah tewas terbunuh oleh Cora misterius itu, tidak, mungkin kami semua akan dibunuh. Sampai sekarang lututku masih bergetar hebat karena kejadian tadi, apalagi aku masih ingat jelas kalimat yg diucapkannya, yg mengatakan kalau dia ingin membunuh seluruh Summoner dan Grazier se-Olympian. Apa yg direncanakan oleh nya, aku tak tahu, aku hanya bisa menebak nafsu membunuh nya yg sangat besar meski pun hal itu tidak terlihat dari wajahnya. Dan setelah penyerangan itu, kami semua tetap singgah di Crimson Beach untuk menjelaskan mengenai kronologi kejadian kepada 2 dewan ini. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri agak menjauhi mereka, sambil ditemani sang deffensive force, Christoper.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?", sapa sang deffensive force padaku.

"Saya tak apa-apa", kata ku sambil menggenggam tangan ku yg masih gemetaran.

"Kau yakin? Tubuhmu gemetaran...", sang deffensive force pun tidak percaya dengan ku.

"Maaf, tapi saya sungguh tak apa-apa", kata ku.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kalian jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya?", tanya Jennifer pada kami.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin hunting di sini, tapi ketika kami tiba disini, orang itu pun muncul", kata George, "sambil berkata kalau dia akan membunuh para Summoner dan Grazier."

"Membunuh Summoner dan Grazier? Apa kau yakin?", tanya Jennifer sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Sangat yakin", jawab George, "bahkan dia sempat mengincar Priest yg disana."

"Ohh... ternyata itu sebab nya dia gemetar terus, padahal yg disandera kan kau", kata Jenifer sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tak heran nona, karena sejak awal dia lah yg diincar", kata George sambil menatapku.

"Priest, sungguh kasihan sekali kau", kata Hannah.

Meski George dan Jennifer sedang bercakap cakap dari tadi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yg mereka ucapkan. Mungkinkah karena kalimat yg di ucapkannya itu? Oh dewa, apakah aku akan mati? Apakah aku akan di bunuh oleh nya? Seperti nya hanya hal itu lah yg terpikirkan oleh ku. Aku pun memegang kepalaku berkali kali sambil mengusap nya, tanda bahwa diriku sedang gundah.

"Hei, apakah yg dikatakan teman mu itu benar?", tanya Christoper, "jawablah, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

Aku hanya diam, aku mendengar pertanyaan yg diucapnya, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Hei, jawablah", kata Christoper, "ada apa dengan mu?"

Mulutku tetap tertutup rapat. Rasanya ingin sekali menjawabnya, tapi rasa takut ku seperti nya mengunci mulutku.

"Summoner Priest, jawablah pertanyaanku", kata Christoper, dengan nada yg lebih tegas kali ini. Akhirnya aku pun bisa mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"...ya, yg dikatakan George itu benar", kata ku.

"Hufffff... akhirnya kau bicara juga", kata Christoper sambil menghela nafas, "apa sih susahnya menjawab seperti itu?"

"Maafkan saya", kata ku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"... kau ketakutan?", tanya nya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yg terdiri dari 2 kata itu serasa menusuk tepat ke sanubari ku, memang sih, sebenarnya aku memang ketakutan, siapa juga sih yg tidak ketakutan saat di ancam akan dibunuh?

"*sigh* begini ya", Christoper pun berjalan dan berdiri di sebelahku, "aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kau takut atau tidak. Aku takkan menertawakan mu kok meski kau ketakutan."

"... begitukah?", tanya ku sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami yg namanya takut, aku pun juga pernah merasakannya, karena itu kau tak perlu malu", kata Christoper.

"Baiklah", kata ku pelan, meski sebenarnya aku tidak malu, mungkin malah tidak bisa merasa malu lagi karena rasa takut sudah mendominasi diriku.

"Hei Christoper! Saatnya kita kembali bersama anak-anak ini!", teriak Jennifer.

"Roger! Hei kau, ayo kita ke sana", ajak Christoper.

"Oh, baiklah", kata ku.

"Tapi kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini pada Archon saat kita tiba di markas nanti, jadi bersabarlah", kata nya lagi.

"Iya, baiklah", kata ku.

Sesuai dengan yg diucapkan sang deffensive force, sesampai nya kami bertujuh di HeadQuarters dengan teleport, kami berlima langsung di giring menuju ke ruangan Quaine Khan, mungkin lebih seperti mau di interogasi, hanya saja yg ini lebih sopan. Di dalam sana, kami berlima dipersilahkan duduk di meja besar yg kelihatannya sering digunakan untuk rapat oleh Quaine Khan bersama dewan dewan lainnya, meja nya panjang dan lumayan lebar sih. Sembari diawasi oleh Jennifer dan Christoper, Archon pun mulai menanyai kami.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mendengar kronologi cerita nya dari mereka berdua. Sayangnya meski begitu, aku tetap harus menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian", kata nya, "lalu, apakah kalian ingat ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Ng... dia mengenakan armor berwarna putih, benar-benar putih seluruhnya mulai dari celana, sarung tangan, baju, dan sepatu", kata ku.

"Apa ada lagi?", tanya Leonard.

"Oh, kalau tak salah di bagian baju dan celana nya ada warna emas juga, meski sedikit", kata ku, sambil meningat armor yg dipakai Cora tadi.

"... putih... dan emas? Leonard, mungkinkah itu Saint Taurus Series? Sebenarnya aku memang penasaran dengan armor nya dari tadi", tanya Christoper.

"Saint Taurus Series... jika itu benar, berarti pelaku nya adalah orang yg berkedudukan tinggi, karena armor itu adalah armor yg sangat mahal dan langka", gumam Jennifer.

"...", Leonard hanya terdiam, "bagaimana dengan wajahnya?"

"Kami tak bisa melihat wajahnya, wajahnya tertutup oleh armor dengan desain kepala naga yg juga berwarna putih", kata ku.

"Begitu ya, lalu senjata nya?", tanya Leonard.

"Leonard, kalau soal senjatanya mungkin...", kata Jennifer yg belum selesai.

"Mungkin? Mungkin apa?", tanya Leonard.

"Kurasa senjata nya adalah Saint Beam Sword. Yang merupaka pedang terkuat di Novus", kata Christoper melanjutkan.

"Jadi, pedang itu nama nya Saint Beam Sword?", tanya ku dalam hati.

"Lalu... apakah pedang itu mengeluarkan semacam aura?", tanya Leonard.

"Aura? Sepertinya tidak", kata ku.

"Apakah itu dia? Tapi, pedang yg dia gunakan waktu itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna kuning keemasan", pikir Leonard.

"... Archon, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu", kataku.

"Sesuatu? Hei, aku sedang mengintero...", ucap Leonard yg belum selesai, dan langsung kupotong.

"Orang yg mengincar kami tadi mengatakan kalau dia pernah mengalahkan anda, itu berarti, anda kenal dengan nya?", tanya ku.

Pertanyaan ku membuat semua yg ada di ruangan ini kaget. Mungkin mereka pikir, betapa lancang nya aku menanyakan hal seperti itu, padahal yg sedang di interogasi itu kan aku.

"Hei kau! Mana sopan santun mu?", kata Jennifer.

"Jennifer, tunggu dulu", kata Leonard.

"Tapi Leonard, itu...", kata Jennifer, seperti nya dia tak terima.

"Summoner Priest, bisakah kau menjelaskan mengenai hal itu?", tanya Leonard, sambil tidak memperdulikan Jennifer.

"Itu, saat kami melawannya di Crimson Beach, dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia pernah melawan anda di Holy Forest, dia juga bilang kalau dia pernah membuat anda terlempar dengan tebasan pedang miliknya", kata ku, sambil memejamkan mata untuk mengingat kalimat yg diucapkan Cora tadi.

"Di Holy Forest? Jadi...", Leonard memasang mata tak percaya.

"Hei nak, kurasa dia berbohong, asal kau tahu, Archon mu ini...", kata Jennifer yg belum selesai.

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih atas informasi kalian, kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jennifer dan Christoper", kata Leonard sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Baik! Terima kasih", kata kami semua, dan setelah itu kami memberikan hormat dan keluar dari sana.

Ternyata selagi kami berada di dalam, waktu sudah berjalan selama 1 jam. Yang benar saja? Satu jam hanya untuk beberapa pertanyaan seperti itu? Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan lagi jantungku berdebar terus dari tadi, bahkan detak nya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Huf... aku tegang", Clarissa menghela nafas panjang, dengan muka sedikit pucat.

"Baru kali ini aku masuk ke sana, serasa penjahat saja", kata Hannah.

"Trauma juga rasanya untuk hunting", kata George.

"Yah, yg penting kau masih hidup", kata Marscel.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?", kata George.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya bersyukur", kata Marscel, "tapi kejadian tadi benar-benar tak disangka."

"Ya, seorang pengkhianat yg melebihi Turncoat, baru kali ini aku melihatnya", kata ku. (P.S : Turncoat itu sebutan untuk pengkhianat bangsa)

"Semoga Archon bisa menangkap nya, kalau dia masih suka muncul, mungkin takkan ada yg bisa hunting", kata George.

"Betul sekali... *sigh* aku capek", kata Hannah.

"Ha ha ha wajar kalau kau capek, banyak yg terjadi hari ini", kata Marscel sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini?", bisikku.

Kami berlima akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat di asrama kami masing masing untuk beristirahat, lagipula tak Cuma Hannah, aku pun merasa capek juga, rasa nya ingin sekali kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang begitu aku sampai di kamar. Oh ya, kalau tak salah, besok ada pelajaran dari Sir Marco, memang lebih baik ke kamar untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri.

_Meanwhile, at Meeting Room..._

"Hei Leonard, kenapa kau dengan cepat nya membiarkan mereka pergi? Kita kan harus mencari tahu sosok penjahat itu", kata Jennifer, Leonard hanya terdiam.

"Leonard, ada apa dengan mu? Hari ini kau dan Summoner itu sama-sama terlihat aneh", kata Christoper, Leonard tetap tidak merespon, menatapnya saja tidak.

"Hei Leonard, kau kenapa sih?", tanya Jennifer sambil menghampiri Leonard.

"Aku sudah tahu", bisik Leonard tiba-tiba.

"Apa?", Jennifer dan Christoper pun bereaksi mendengar bisikan Leonard.

"Aku sudah tahu pelaku nya", kata Leonard.

"Kau sudah tahu? Siapa?", tanya Jennifer sambil memegang lengan Leonard.

"Darimana kau tahu? Dengan petunjuk yg sangat sedikit ini?", tanya Christoper sambil menghampiri Leonard.

"...", Leonard lagi lagi terdiam, sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Leonard! Kau jangan terdiam terus!", kata Jennifer yg sedikit kesal.

"Hei Leonard, apa kata Summoner itu benar? Bahwa kau memang pernah dikalahkan oleh nya?", tanya Christoper, straight to the point.

"... kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?", tanya Leonard sambil membuka mata nya, "kalian berdua duduklah. Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Baiklah, hei Jen, kau duduk juga", kata Christoper sambil mengambil sebuah kursi.

"Ba... baiklah", kata Jennifer sambil melakukan tindakan yg sama.

Setelah itu, Leonard pun menceritakan semua nya. Terutama mengenai dia melihat pemuda itu membunuh sekitar ratusan patriot Cora di Holy Forest hingga membuat Holy Forest berlumuran darah dan penuh mayat. Dan juga mengenai dia yg bertarung melawannya dan akhirnya... kalah. Leonard juga mengatakan kalau senjata serta armor yg di kenakan oleh pemuda itu bukanlah armor dan senjata biasa, ia menduga kalau armor dan senjata itu telah di modifikasi sehingga kekuatannya menjadi 'luar biasa', tapi bagaimana memodifikasinya ia tak tahu.

"Jadi perkataan Summoner itu memang benar", kata Christoper.

"Hm... tapi aku tetap tak mengerti", kata Jennifer sambil menumpangkan kakinya, "untuk apa dia membunuh sebangsa nya sendiri? Dan lagi, sampai ratusan?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, terakhir dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia hanya menuruti permintaan 'mereka'", kata Leonard.

"'Mereka'? Hmm... entah siapa yg ia maksud", gumam Christoper sambil menjepit dagu nya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, menunjukkan pose ala pemikir.

"Dan aku hampir lupa menanyakan hal ini, siapa namanya? Kau tahu?", tanya Jennifer.

"Namanya... huh, kau pasti sangat kaget mendengarnya, Jen", kata Leonard.

"Memang siapa? Jangan buat aku penasaran", kata Jennifer sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Namanya adalah Katekyo, yg merupakan salah satu calon Archon di masa nanti", jawab Leonard.

BRAKK!

"APA? Maksud mu Templar itu?", teriak Jennifer sambil menggebrak meja.

"Jennifer, jangan keras-keras... nanti mengganggu Quaine Khan", kata Christoper, yg juga cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"La... lalu, kau yakin itu adalah dia?", tanya Jennifer, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar ucapan Christoper.

"Yah, itu memang dia, aku masih bisa mengingat wajah nya", kata Leonard.

"Oh Dewa...", kata Jennifer sambil memegang kepala nya.

"Lalu Quaine Khan sudah tahu hal ini?", tanya Christoper.

"Sudah, untunglah dia tidak memecat ku karena aku tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada nya", kata Leonard, "dan lagi Summoner tadi lah yg memberikan surat yg berisi mengenai kasus itu, dan lagi yg memberikannya adalah seorang Accretia."

"Haduhhhh, sejak kapan Accretia menjadi seorang Messenger?", kata Jennifer yg sudah pusing.

"Entahlah, yg harus bisa kukatakan adalah kita harus bisa meningkatkan keamanan negara kita, terutama dari Cora tadi", kata Leonard, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Quaine Khan."

"Baik, kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu rekan rekan kita yg lain mengenai hal ini, aku pergi dulu", kata Christoper, "kau mau ikut Jen?"

"I... iya", kata Jennifer sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Sosok sang pengkhianat sudah mulai bisa dipastikan, namun, bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan aksinya?

CONTINUE TO PART 16


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada yg lain, akhirnya, aku pun tiba di kamarku. Jujur, kejadian hari ini membuatku sangat capek, rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjangku yg lumayan empuk ini. Kejadian kali ini benar-benar unik, yah unik dalam arti lain, baru kali ini rasa nya aku diancam dan diserang oleh sebangsa sendiri, seumur umur aku diserang sebangsa sendiri itu hanya saat masih kecil, dalam arti kalau sedang diisengi. Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku ditolong oleh dewan dan ternyata setelah ditolong pun masalah masih belum selesai, karena aku harus diinterogasi lagi bak seorang penjahat. Namun, perkataan Cora tadi selalu terbayang di kepalaku, saat dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin membunuh seluruh Summoner dan Grazier, dan kali ini bertambah satu lagi, yaitu ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil mengalahkan Archon, seseorang yg diakui sebagai orang terkuat kedua setelah pemimpin bangsa.

"Huf... rasanya mataku tak bisa menutup", kataku sambil terlentang.

Ku bolak balik posisi tidurku, ke kiri, ke kanan, tengkurap, tapi percuma karena aku tetap tidak bisa tidur, sepertinya malam kali ini akan menjadi malam yg panjang. Dan karena aku tak bisa tidur, aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku, kurasa lebih baik aku pergi ke Spire Land, untuk apa? Yah, apa saja, yg penting aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yg membuatku capek sehingga mengantuk. Lalu, kubuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan keluar untuk ke Spire Land.

"Priest?", tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang dari arah samping, ternyata itu adalah Andreas, sedang apa dia jam segini?

"Hei, kau belum tidur?", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, karena itu aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?", tanya nya sambil menghampiriku.

"Anu, ada yg sedang kupikirkan, jadi nya aku tak bisa tidur", kataku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?", tanya nya.

"Begitulah, hei, kau mau ke Spire Land bareng?", tanyaku.

"Spire Land? Mau apa disana?", tanya nya.

"Entahlah, yah... kita bersantai saja disana mengamati bintang", kataku sambil melihat ke langit-langit HeadQuarters.

"Bintang ya? Baiklah, aku ikut", katanya.

Kami berdua pun berjalan berdua menuju ke Spire Land, karena dekat, kami pun sudah sampai disana dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Bisa kurasakan angin malam di Spire Land, angin ini lebih menyejukkan dibandingkan saat siang hari, suasana nya yg sepi justru bisa membuatku mengantuk disini, sayangnya tak mungkin aku tidur disini.

"Hei Andreas, duduklah disini, anginnya benar-benar sejuk", kataku sambil duduk di rerumputan.

"Tak usah, aku lebih suka berdiri disini, lagipula aku juga bisa merasakan angin malam ini", kata Andreas sambil menatap langit.

"Hm... kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan angin yg sesejuk ini di asrama meski aku sudah membuka jendela?", gumamku.

"Yah... kau memang hanya bisa merasakan kesejukan hawa ini disini", kata Andreas.

"Rasanya, aku ingin sekali tidur", kataku sambil memejamkan mata, mendengar hembusan angin yg melewati telingaku.

Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman disini, rasanya baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini di Spire Land, dan bisa kulihat juga kalau para Flem dan Young Flem, yg juga merupakan hewan penghuni Spire Land, sedang tertidur lelap di sarang nya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah aku mengamati hewan hewan lucu itu, Andreas menghampiri dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hei Priest, besok katanya ada pelajaran lagi ya dari Sir Marco?", tanya nya.

"Iya", jawabku, singkat.

"Ooh... setelah kita cukup lama bebas, akhirnya besok malah harus belajar lagi", katanya.

"Bebas ya...", bisikku.

"Dan lagi, katanya besok seluruh Champion akan di didik langsung oleh Archon", kata Andreas, hah? Oleh Archon?

"Serius?", tanyaku.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Barusan aku diberitahu lewat telepati", kata nya sambil terus memandang bintang di langit.

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung banget ya? Bisa dididik langsung oleh Archon", kataku, Andreas tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku.

"Ha ha ha, beruntung ya? Mungkin aku memang beruntung", katanya.

Entah kenapa, pembicaraan kami berdua menjadi sangat kaku dan tidak menarik. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku pun merasa ngantuk.

"*yawn*", mulutku pun melebar.

"Kau sudah ngantuk ya?", tanya Andreas sambil menatapku.

"Mungkin, soalnya mataku mulai terasa berat", kataku sambil mengucek mataku.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja, mungkin aku bisa tidur juga setelah ini", kata Andreas sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah... aku juga inginj tidur", kataku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Andreas berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar kami masing-masing. Saat aku sampai di depan kamarku, aku mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidurku, dan ternyata, aku langsung bisa pulas, semoga aku bisa mimpi indah nanti.

_Meanwhile, at Quaine Khan's Room_

"Hmm... entah dimana aku menyimpan dokumen kuno itu?"

Saat itu, Quaine Khan masih bekerja di ruangannya, meski waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Saat ini ia sedang mencari sebuah dokumen yg berisi kasus-kasus kejahatan yg pernah terjadi di Olympian, sayang nya sudah terlalu banyak dokumen yg menumpuk di rak miliknya, sehingga dia sedikit kewalahan mencarinya.

"Oh, kelihatannya ini", kata Quaine Khan sambil mengambil sebuah map berwarna kuning.

Map kuning itu cukup berat, mungkin tebalnya kira-kira 500 halaman, dan lagi ukurannya juga besar. Setelah mengambil dan memastikan bahwa dia mengambil file yg benar, ia pun membuka file itu dan membolak balik halamannya satu persatu. Ternyata sangat banyak kasus kasus yg terjadi di negara ini, saking banyaknya, Quaine Khan pun sampai pusing untuk mengurusnya. Dan tiba-tiba, pandangan Quaine Khan terhenti pada sebuah file halaman 94, file itu berisi tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai yg merenggut 65 korban jiwa, korban adalah para patriot yg sedang berlatih, dan pelakunya tak disangka adalah salah seorang murid juga yg telah menjadi seorang Templar, bahkan sang guru pun sempat di buatnya sekarat, sang pelaku juga langsung pergi entah kemana setelah melakukan kejahatan sadis itu.

"Aku lah yg melakukan itu"

Tiba-tiba terdenghar suara seorang pemuda dari samping, membuat Quaine Khan terkejut akan kehadirannya. Dilihat dari rupanya, dia mengenakan satu set armor berkelas yg berwarna serba putih, dengan armor kepala berdesain kepala naga sebagai tambahannya. Melihat ciri fisiknya itu, Quaine Khan langsung bisa mencocokannya dengan apa yg dilaporkan ke dirinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dilihat dari wujudmu, kelihatannya kau lah yg menyandera Hunter George ya?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Oh, suatu kehormatan bagi saya karena aksi saya bisa diingat oleh seorang pemimpin bangsa", kata pemuda itu sambil memberikan hormat.

"Aku tak bisa menerima hormatmu... terutama atas apa yg kau lakukan pada rakyatku", kata Quaine Khan, sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Huh, apa yg saya lakukan itu adalah untuk negara anda sendiri, siapa suruh anda memelihara orang lemah? Kurasa orang lemah takkan pantas hidup", kata nya dengan cuek.

"Kau... kau sungguh menyedihkan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah melihat mereka lemah atau tidak, karena aku lebih mementingkan kekuatan hati dan kesetiaan mereka", kata Quaine Khan sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke dadanya.

"Huh, kekuatan hati? Konyol...", kata pemuda itu.

"Hm... kau sungguh tak mengetahui apa-apa", kata Quaine Khan sambil berjalan dan duduk di kursi tahta nya, "kau sama sekali tak mengerti seberapa besar kekuatan hati dan kesetiaan seseorang."

"Jujur saja, saya sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal itu, saya rasa apa yg saya miliki ini melebihi kekuatan hati yg anda bilang", pemuda itu pun menunjukkan pedang miliknya.

"Hooo..., kau mau menantangku dengan menggunakan pedang itu?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Meski saya ingin sekali, sayang nya jawabannya adalah tidak", pemuda itu pun menaruh pedang nya kembali di punggungnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?", tanya Quaine Khan.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ini, sebuah pesan dari pemimpin Legion", kata pemuda itu sambil memunculkan sebuah gulungan surat.

"Pesan dari pemimpin bangsa Legion? Jadi, kau...", Quaine Khan tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, "kau bekerja untuk Accretia?"

"Hei hei, jangan bilang kalau saya bekerja untuk mereka, saya bukanlah anak suruhan mereka. Lagipula saya hanya berpihak kepada negara yg paling kuat, dan kebetulan Legion lah yg memiliki kekuatan terbesar di dunia ini, dan juga, mereka bisa membuat saya lebih kuat dari sekarang", kata pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pendosa terjahanam yg pernah kutemui! Jadi kau rela menjual diri mu hanya demi kekuatan?", teriak Quaine Khan dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Kalau memang benar lalu kenapa? Lagipula Olympian tak pernah bisa memenuhi keinginanku untuk menjadi seseorang yg terkuat di Novus. Yang dikatakan disini hanyalah percaya pada dewa lah, mengendalikan kekuatan hati lah, ini lah, itu lah, pokoknya semua hal itu membuatku muak! Muak semuak muaknya!", kini giliran pemuda itulah yg emosi.

"Kenapa yg kau pikirkan hanya lah kekuatan? Apakah kau pikir memiliki kekuatan terbesar adalah segala nya? Kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan hati mu sendiri?", balas Quaine Khan, "dan lagi kau menggunakan kekuatan mu itu hanya untuk membunuh! Apa kau pikir dengan membunuh itu berarti kau adalah yg terhebat?"

"Ck ck ck, pikiran anda memang terlalu naif, lebih baik saya pergi sekarang, lagipula waktu saya sudah habis", kata pemuda itu sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Tunggu!"

Belum sempat Quaine Khan menghampiri nya, sosoknya pun sudah menghilang karena alat teleport. Kini Quaine Khan bisa melihat sendiri sang pelaku yg juga merupakan sang pengkhianat yg telah lama dicari. Seorang pemuda dengan ambisi nya untuk menjadi yg terkuat sehingga ia pun menjadi gelap mata dan terus menginginkan kekuatan lebih. Dan karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi, ia pun mulai membenci sebangsa nya sendiri dan memilih untuk berpihak kepada musuh, hanya untuk satu hal yaitu kekuatan.

Setelah berpikir begitu, Quaine Khan pun mengambil sebuah gulungan surat yg ditinggalkan pemuda itu. Sebuah gulungan surat dengan kertas berwarna cokelat tua dan ikat berwarna merah. Quaine Khan melepas ikatannya, dan kemudian ia membuka gulungan itu perlahan lahan. Sekilas, surat ini bisa dibilang surat dengan isi yg singkat, karena isi nya yg hanya 1 paragraf. Quaine Khan pun mulai membaca surat itu perlahan lahan.

Kepada pemimpin negara Olympian,

Meski negara kita sudah tercipta semenjak 2000 tahun lalu, namun hingga sekarang belum ada keputusan mengenai negara yg terkuat dan menguasai segalanya. Dan oleh sebab itu, kami memutuskan untuk mendeklarasikan sebuah perang, sebuah perang untuk membuktikan negara manakah yg terkuat, dan negara yg terkuat nanti inilah yg akan menguasai seluruh dan seisi Novus. Sekian.

From the Leader of North Country of Novus, Legion.

"Astaga, ternyata mereka berniat mengulang kembali perang tiga bangsa itu", kata Quaine Khan.

Continue to part 17


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Akhirnya, esok hari pun tiba, dan yg membuatku terbangun adalah cahaya matahari yg menembus jendela kamarku. Rasanya aku masih mengantuk, tapi hari ini aku harus bangun karena aku dan teman-teman ku akan mendapat pelajaran dari Sir Marco. Aku pun meregangkan tubuhku yg masih setengah berdiri, dan setelah itu aku pun langsung bersiap siap menjalani ritualku di pagi hari, mandi sudah pasti merupakan salah satunya. Aku tak pernah lama untuk melaksanakan ritual pagiku, paling-paling yah... mungkin sekitar 15 menit, seperti sekarang ini, aku pun sudah bersiap siap dengan armor dan senjata ku setelah 15 menit.

"Yak! Saatnya aku pergi!", kataku dengan semangat, sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa sentimeter dari kamar, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah telepati di kepalaku.

"Salam para patriot, aku pemimpin bangsa, mengumumkan untuk membatalkan kelas latihan yg akan diadakan hari ini"

Aku kaget mendengar pengumuman itu, begitu juga dengan yg lain. Dan lagi, kenapa harus dibatalkan?

"Lalu untuk para dewan beserta Marco, harap untuk segera ke ruanganku. Dan untuk yg lain, karena sebuah alasan, untuk sementara ini kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk hunting di luar. Jadi kalian harap tetap singgah di dalam sampai pengumuman berikutnya. Terima kasih"

Aku pun dibuat terkaget lagi. Sudah tidak ada kelas, tidak boleh keluar juga? Kenapa kami jadi seperti di isolasi begini? Kalau begitu, harusnya aku bangun lebih siang daripada rencana semula, tapi sayang sekali, aku adalah tipe yg sekali sudah bangun, akan sulit tertidur lagi setelahnya. Jadi, apa ya yg sebaiknya kulakukan di HeadQuarters yg kurasa akan semakin penuh ini?

"Hei Priest!", kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu, ternyata itu Hannah.

"Oh, hei...", jawabku.

"Sayang sekali ya kelas nya batal? Padahal nanti yg bakal mengajariku kan si Christoper", gerutu Hannah.

"Oh ya? Andreas juga kemarin bilang kalau dia akan di ajari oleh Archon Leonard, sayang sekali juga karena kelas dia pun batal", kataku.

"Kau tahu Priest? Gara-gara pengumuman tadi, Christoper yg sudah berdiri di depan pun langsung terburu buru meninggalkan ruangan. Memang ada apa sih sampai seluruh kegiatan kita diisolasi segala?", tanya Hannah, nampaknya dia sedikit kesal akan keputusan mendadak ini.

"Sudahlah Hannah, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yg penting", kataku.

Tiba tiba saja, aku teringat akan pemuda misterius itu lagi. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau pengumuman yg sangat mendadak ini justru ada kaitannya dengannya. Karena meski pun dia hanya satu orang, tapi tetap saja dia sangat tangguh.

_Meanwhile, at Quaine Khan's room..._

Sesuai pengumuman tadi, di ruangan itu sudah ada Archon Leonard beserta para dewan lainnya, beserta Sir Marco yg tadi juga ikut di panggil. Mereka semua juga bisa dibilang cukup bingung akan pengumuman mendadak ini, apalagi sampai mengnon aktifkan seluruh kegiatan, mungkinkah telah terjadi sesuatu hal yg penting? Yah, lebih baik dengar dulu apa yg ingin Quaine Khan katakan.

"Anu, ada apa ya Yang Mulia? Kenapa tiba tiba anda memanggil kami?", tanya Sir Marco, yg saat itu agak heran.

"Iya Quaine Khan, padahal tadi saya baru saja mau mengajar para Black Knight dan Knight di Spire Land", kata Christoper.

"Ada apa ya Yang Mulia? Sampai anda harus melakukan keputusan mendadak seperti tadi?", tanya sang Archon yg tengah berdiri paling depan.

"Apakah ada sebuah hal yg darurat?", tanya adylla.

"... sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena aku seperti terkesan seenaknya kepada kalian. Tapi jujur saja, seperti yg dikatakan oleh Adylla, ada sebuah hal yg sangat darurat", kata Quaine Khan.

"Hal yg sangat darurat? Apa itu?", tanya sang Attacker Force, Seth.

"Untuk menjawab itu, lebih baik kalian baca saja surat ini", Quaine Khan pun mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah gulungan surat, "Leonard, bacalah ini bersama yg lain."

"Ba... baik", Leonard pun maju ke depan untuk mengambil gulungan surat itu.

Menurut pandangan Leonard, tak ada yg aneh tuh pada surat itu, hanya ssebuah gulungan dengan seutas tali. Lalu, apakah yg darurat? Mungkin lebih baik dilihat isinya daripada sekedar diamati, dengan menggunakan semacam isyarat Leonard menyuruh yg lain untuk mendekatinya agar mereka juga bisa membaca isi surat itu, yg lain pun langsung mengikutinya.

10 detik...

15 detik...

20 detik...

"APA?"

Benar saja, respon mereka pun tak kalah heboh ketika melihat isi surat itu, terutama Seth dan Marshall yg biasanya lebih pendiam daripada yg lain.

"Sudah kuduga reaksi kalian bakal seperti itu", kata Quaine Khan.

"I... ini sungguhan?", gumam Sir Marco sambil memelototi surat itu.

"Astaga, mereka menantang kita untuk perang?", kata Adylla.

"Sungguh gila memang mereka, padahal selama ini kita tak pernah membuat masalah dengannya", kata Christoper sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Dan parahnya lagi, tujuan mereka untuk berperang itu... sangat rendah, hanya untuk membuktikan siapa yg terkuat katanya?", gumam Jennifer.

"Dasar negara sombong, mereka pikir siapa mereka?", teriak Seth.

"Tenanglah Seth, kita harus bisa menganalisa situasinya dulu", kata Marshall, yg berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Quaine Khan, kapan anda menerima surat ini?", tanya Leonard yg pandangannya tetap mengarah pada surat itu.

"Semalam, saat aku sedang di ruangan ku, tiba-tiba dia muncul", Quaine Khan pun berdiri, "dan ciri-ciri nya adalah mengenakan armor serba putih dengan armor kepala berdesain kepala naga, persis seperti yg dilaporkan Leonard."

"Astaga, orang itu lagi?", kata Jennifer bertolak pinggang.

"Oh, yg pernah kau ceritakan itu Jen?", tanya Seth.

"Iya, orang yg sangat menyusahkan", jawab Jennifer.

"Tapi mereka tidak mendeskripsikan secara lengkap mengenai kapan mereka akan menyerang kita, kalau begini bisa bisa kita diserang secara mendadak", kata Marshall.

"Kau benar Marshall, dan karena itulah sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran", kata Quaine Khan sambil.

"Apakah dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi?", tanya Leonard.

"... dia bilang dia muak dengan negara kita, karena menurutnya, didikan dari negara kita tak bisa membuatnya menjadi semakin kuat", ekspresi Quaine Khan menjadi agak sedih.

"Apa?", Leonard pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kekuatan hati seseorang, bagi nya yg terpenting adalah kekuatan fisik, kekuatan fisik yg juga dilengkapi dengan senjata terkuat", Quaine Khan terus berbicara sambil menatap mereka.

"Ya ampun, ternyata musuh kita kebanyakan berpikiran pendek", kata Adylla.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar Adylla. Tapi, jangan remehkan kekuatan mereka sekali pun", kata Quaine Khan.

_Meanwhile, at Sette Dessert..._

Saat itu, para penjaga Sette dengan berbagai profesi sedang berjaga jaga di sekitar Cora portal. Total penjaga disana terdiri dari sekitar 50 orang, yaitu 20 Black Knight, 10 Templar, 15 Grazier, dan 5 Warlock. Situasi sekarang masih nampak aman aman saja, karena di sekeliling mereka masih kelihatan aman. Namun, itu hanyalah 'kelihatannya'.

"...! Hei, lihat itu!", teriak salah satu Templar pada yg lain.

Tiba tiba muncullah segerombolan Accretia yg terdiri dari Destroyer, Gladius, Assaulter, Punisher, serta Striker . Jumlah mereka bisa dibilang sangat banyak, bahkan bisa mencapai 95, mengalahkan para penjaga Cora yg 'hanya' berjumlah 50 orang. Dan mereka semua sedang berlari menuju ke arah portal.

"A... apa?", salah satu penjaga itu hanya melongo.

"Hei, Black Knight lindungi portal! Jangan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam HeadQuarters!", teriak salah satu penjaga yg berjob Black Knight.

"Para Grazier, panggil Isis!", teriak salah satu grazier, "apa-apaan mereka ini?"

"Aku akan pergi melapor pada Archon!", teriak seorang warlock perempuan sambil memasuki portal.

"Para Templar! Jangan gentar! Kita tidak boleh takut meskipun jumlah mereka banyak!", teriak seorang Templar.

"Ukh, kita kena _ambush_, situasi ini sangat tidak menguntungkan kita", bisik salah satu Templar.

Para penjaga pun segera bersiap siap 'menyambut' serangan mendadak para Accretia ini, dan lama kelamaan, jarak mereka pun semakin lama semakin dekat, membuat mereka semua menjadi tegang.

200 meter...

100 meter...

50 meter...

10 meter...

1 meter...

"SERANG!", satu kata itu pun mengawali pertumpahan darah, yg akan mereka hadapi sekrang ini.

_Back to Quaine Khan's Room..._

"Hmmm, entah apa maksud mereka sebenarnya", kata Jennifer yg sedang berpikir.

"Kelihatannya mereka memang mau merencanakan serangan gerylia", kata Seth.

"Gawat, sepertinya negara kita berada dalam masalah besar'', gumam Marshall.

"Apakah sekarang kita harus menambah penjagaan di seluruh wilayah?", tanya Christoper.

Saat mereka semua sedang berpikir, tiba tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yg tiba tiba dibuka. Ternyata yg membukanya adalah seorang Warlock perempuan yg nafas nya tersengal sengal karena habis berlari.

"Kau... penjaga Sette Dessert", kata Christoper.

"Lapor Quaine Khan! Sekumpulan Accretia menyerang portal kita! Jumlahnya mungkin sekitar 95 robot!", katanya.

"Apa?", teriak Quaine Khan.

"Bagaimana situasi nya sekarang?", tanya Leonard.

"Sekarang kami sedang berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi kami benar benar butuh bantuan! Jika tidak, mereka bisa masuk ke dalam HeadQuarters!", katanya lagi.

"Astaga... Quaine Khan! Biarkan kami pergi! Dan kami juga akan menyegel portal agar tak ada yg bisa masuk!", kata Leonard.

"Baiklah! Kalian pergilah! Aku dan Marco akan berjaga jaga disini bersama para Dark Ambassador!", kata Quaine Khan.

"Baik! Ayo semuanya! Kita harus ke Sette Dessert sekarang juga!", teriak Leonard.

"YA!", mereka semua kecuali Sir Marco pun langsung merespon.

"Anu, Yang Mulia, apa yg harus kulakukan?", tanya Sir Marco.

"Kau pergi beritahu patriot yg lain untuk segera berlindung di tempat yg aman, dan kalau ada, perintah para patriot yg menurutmu berkemampuan tinggi untuk berjaga jaga di portal bersama dengan para Dark Ambassador!'', perintah Quaine Khan.

"Ba... baiklah!", Sir Marco pun langsung berlari keluar.

Akhirnya, hanya Quaine Khan sendiri lah yg tersisa di ruangan itu. Lalu, ia pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan lain yg berada di lorong sebelah kiri. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah kotak, ia pun membuka kotak itu, terlihat di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bola kristal yg berwarna hitam ke abu abuan, lalu Quaine Khan mengeluarkan bola kristal itu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menggunakan ini", gumamnya.

Continue to part 18, maaf kalo kurang bagus.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Di saat aku sedang duduk termenung di depan Force shop bersama Hannah, tiba-tiba aku melihat Archon dengan para dewan sedang berlari menuju ke portal, kulihat wajah mereka serius sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu yg penting? Dan di belakang mereka kulihat ada Sir Marco, oh ya kan dia juga ikut dipanggil tadi, dan kulihat wajahnya tak kalah serius. Kukira Sir Marco bakal lari ke arah ku, tetapi ternyata dia malah lari ke arah Dark Ambassador yg ada di depan portal.

"Hei Han, ngapain ya si sir Marco ke Dark Ambassador segala?", tanyaku pada Hannah.

"Dunno, mungkin ada sesuatu yg harus disampaikan *yawn*", Hannah menjawab sambil menguap lebar.

"Begitukah? Tapi kalau sampai ke Dark Ambassador berarti penting sekali kan?", gumamku.

"Urusan penting ya... entah apa urusan penting nya itu", kata Hannah sambil menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Tak tahu juga, yg pasti penting, meski aku tak tahu juga sih", kataku.

Di tengah tengah pembicaraan kami yg kaku, aku melihat Sir Marco sedang buru buru berlari menuju ke tengah tengah HeadQuarters, waduh, apa yg akan dilakukan oleh nya? Dan lagi, tindakannya itu langsung dilihat oleh banyak orang di sekeliling. Dan sesampainya di tengah tengah, dia langsung berhenti dan dia jadi terlihat seperti seorang penyanyi opera (hahaha).

"Semuanya, aku memiliki pesan dari pemimpin bangsa"

Awalnya tak semua orang memperhatikan apa yg Sir Marco lakukan, tapi ketika ia menyebutkan kata 'pemimpin bangsa', semua kepala pun langsung menoleh padanya, termasuk kami berdua.

"Saat ini, negara kita dalam keadaan genting. Negara tempat Accretia tinggal, Legion, tengah menyerang negara kita secara diam diam"

Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Legion menyerang Olympian secara diam-diam? Reaksi orang lain pun tak kalah herannya denganku.

"Aku tak bercanda, aku tak berbohong, aku tak mengarang ngarang akan hal ini. Dan saat ini, Sette Dessert sedang diserang sehingga membutuhkan bantuan dari Archon serta dewan dewan lainnya"

Wilayah Sette Dessert diserang? Ya ampun, apakah kali ini aku benar benar salah dengar? Apakah aku Cuma mimpi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Karena itulah, jalan menuju ke Sette Dessert akan disegel oleh Dark Ambassador untuk alasan keamanan, sehingga kita hanya bisa mengakses menuju ke Istana Haram, Istana Numerus, serta Cora Post. Namun tetap saja, lebih baik kalian tidak pergi keluar dari sini jika kalian masih sayang akan nyawa kalian."

Aku menelan ludahku, aku baru tahu kalau situasi semacam ini juga bisa terjadi, dan harus kuakui kalau aku sangat takut menghadapi hal ini, apalagi setelah mendengar kata 'sayang akan nyawa kalian'.

"Saat ini para dewan sudah mengerahkan pasukan-pasukannya ke berbagai tempat termasuk 3 tempat yg kusebutkan sebelumnya. Namun, aku tetap membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian untuk berjaga jaga di sekitar portal ini, dan aku membutuhkan kekuatan kalian. Tidak, bukan Cuma aku, tapi juga Quaine Khan, karena itu, siapa diantara kalian yg bersedia untuk membantu menjaga portal ini?"

Semua orang pun saling melihat satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka menunggu sampai ada yg mau maju ke depan, aku sih ingin sekali maju, hanya saja aku merasa tak pede dengan kekuatanku. Apakah bisa aku melindungi portal dengan kekuatanku yg kecil ini? Yg hanya disangga oleh sebuah tongkat berwarna biru dengan nama Blue Wand, serta 3 animus dengan kekuatan biasa biasa saja, dan dengan kekuatan hati yg kuragukan ini. Melihat reaksi banyak orang yg seperti ini, Sir Marco pun tak tinggal diam.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan pada kalian? Mungkin memang benar kekuatan fisik atau _strength_ kalian sangat penting, namun dalam hal ini, kekuatan hati kalian lah yg harus kalian andalkan. Bukankah kalian sudah sering diajarkan dari dulu mengenai hal itu? Kekuatan fisik bukanlah segalanya, karena segala sesuatu yg dilakukan oleh fisik itu ada batasnya, sementara kekuatan hati, itu tak ada batasnya, kekuatan hati inilah yg harus kita tempa, karena dari sana tersimpan kekuatan kita yg sebenarnya."

Ceramah semenit dari Sir Marco itu seolah olah mendorongku, mendorongku untuk berani maju ke depan. Mengapa aku bisa bilang begitu? Soalnya... aku sudah maju ke depan tanpa sadar, yg secara tak langsung menunjukkan kalau aku bersedia untuk membantu. Maju nya aku ke depan langsung dilihat oleh orang orang di sekeliling dengan ekspresi aneh, termasuk Hannah yg berdiri di sampingku.

"Priest? Kau bersedia?"

Entah kenapa, rasanya saat itu aku tak bisa menjawab dengan suaraku, jadinya kujawab saja dengan anggukan pelan, melihat itu, Sir Marco langsung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu"

Ternyata tindakanku ini langsung diikuti oleh banyak orang. Banyak orang orang yg langsung maju, termasuk Hannah, dan meski jauh, aku lihat di depan kalau Marscel, George, Clarissa, dan Andreas juga bersedia untuk maju ke depan. Aku memasang ekspresi kaget karena tak percaya akan hal ini, yg benar saja? Kok aku seolah olah menjadi teladan bagi mereka semua?

"Dan untuk kalian semua, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kita membutuhkan kekuatan yg besar untuk melawan mereka. Karena itulah...", Sir Marco pun memunculkan senjatanya, Spadona Intense, "tunjukkanlah semangat kalian!"

Semua yg ada di dalam HeadQuarters pun langsung bersorak. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari dimana aku akan memasuki medan perang untuk bertempur dengan mempertaruhkan tanda DECEM yg ada di dahiku dan seluruh rakyat Olympian. Oh, dewa DECEM sang pencipta alam semesta, lindungi lah kami semua, berikanlah kami kekuatan untuk melindungi negara ini.

_Meanwhile, at Sette Dessert..._

"Ukh..."

TRANG!

"Marshall!", teriak Leonard sambil mengayunkan pedang nya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hiahhhh!", Marshall pun berhasil menusukkan tombaknya tepat ke kepala salah satu Accretia itu, Head strike, "tangan ku hanya tertusuk sedikit *hosh*"

"Berhati hatilah! Kalian para penjaga juga jangan gentar!", teriak Leonard, sambil menggunakan Wild Rage.

Pertarungan sengit antara 6 orang dewan plus sisa penjaga dengan para prajurit prajurit Accretia masih berlanjut. Yg paling kerepotan saat ini adalah sang Archon, mengapa? Karena ia harus meladeni serangan belasan Accretia berlevel tinggi sekaligus, berkali kali ia berusaha menyerang namun akhirnya serangannya selalu bisa ditahan, sudah berkali kali sang Archon hampir tertusuk oleh puluhan senjata jarak dekat. Sementara sang wakil yg juga berprofesi sama dengan Leonard, bisa dibilang sama kewalahannya, bahkan tangan kiri nya terluka karena tertusuk tombak salah seorang Assaulter sehingga dia harus selalu dilindungi dari belakang oleh Jennifer. Christoper? Dia beserta para Black Knight yg lain bertugas untuk melindungi portal dari serangan jarak jauh, dan saat ini sudah 5 Black Knight tumbang. Seth, Jennifer, dan Adylla bertugas untuk membantu di belakang juga, dan untuk sekedar info, Seth berprofesi sebagai seorang Adventurer.

"Para Adventurer dan Assasin, serang!", teriak Seth, yg juga ikut menyerang.

"Baik!", para rombongan itu pun serentak menyerang, ada yg dengan panah, Bowgun, senjata api, dan pisau lempar.

"Pasukan Warlock, serang mereka juga! Lindungi Portal!", teriak Jennifer.

"Siap!"

Situasi kini sudah lebih menguntungkan, karena kubu musuh sudah berkurang banyak karena sudah dibantu oleh para dewan. Namun, rasanya ada yg aneh, kenapa tidak ada salah satu dewan musuh yg membantu? Dan jumlah kubu ini bisa dibilang sedikit untuk ukuran perang.

"Jen! Kurasa lebih baik salah satu dari kita harus pergi ke tempat lain!", teriak Christoper sambil bersikukuh pada posisi bertahannya.

"Apa? Kenapa?", jawab Jennifer sambil menggunakan salah satu force nya.

"Tak mungkin kubu musuh hanya segini! Apalagi jika mereka menantang kita untuk berperang! Dan lagi, kenapa tak ada dewan yg membantu mereka? Hal itu sudah aneh!", balas Christoper.

"Kalau dipikir pikir... kau benar juga! Tapi bagaimana cara memberitahu Leonard dalam situasi begini?", teriak Jennifer.

"Saat seperti ini kita jangan selalu melapor! Kita harus berinisiatif sendiri!", teriak Christoper.

Jennifer terdiam sesaat, dia pun memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir, apa yg dilakukan olehnya? Apakah dia yg harus pergi untuk memimpin pasukan di daerah lain? Karena pasti pasukan lainnya harus mendapat arahan juga, tak boleh dibiarkan sendiri. Di tengah kebingungan itu, akhirnya ia malah mendecakkan lidahnya, tanda ia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan kilat.

"Christoper! Aku akan ke Numerus!", teriak Jennifer sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Kau yakin? Ukh...!", teriak Christoper, yg barusan saja menahan serangan launcher.

"Aku yakin! Dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, meskipun bukan pada waktu yg tepat!", teriak nya lagi.

"Kau mau bicara apa?", teriak Chritoper.

"Aku... aku suka padamu!", teriak Jennifer.

Pengakuan cinta itu tak berlangsung lama atau romantis seperti di film-film dan pasangan pada umumnya, karena selain situasi nya yg tidak mendukung, Jennifer juga langsung menggunakan alat teleport nya. Christoper yg mendengarkan pengakuan cinta itu, hanya bisa bengong sesaat dan kembali bersikukuh dalam posisi bertahannya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga menyukai mu Jen..."

_Back to HeadQuarters..._

Setelah itu, kami semua pun saling berbagi tugas. Ada yg pergi ke Haram, ada yg tetap ingin menjaga portal HeadQuarters, ada yg berjaga di luar HeadQuarters, ada juga yg pergi ke Numerus. Entah kenapa, aku dan 5 temanku memilih memutuskan untuk pergi ke Numerus, mungkin karena wilayah Numerus adalah wilayah favorit kami berenam untuk hunting, rasanya tak rela kalau wilayah itu malah diambil alih oleh Accretia dengan cara yg sangat licik yaitu dengan serangan gerylia. Memang sih sampai saat ini kami memang belum mendengar kabar kalau pasukan Accretia sudah menyerang sampai wilayah Numerus atau belum, tapi rasanya tak mungkin kan kalau mereka hanya menyerang satu wilayah? Logikanya sih seperti itu.

"Hei Priest, lihat itu", tunjuk Andreas.

"Hah? Kenapa?", aku menoleh kepalaku ke belakang.

Sesaat, kulihat sosok sang Supportive Force tiba tiba muncul dengan alat teleportnya, dan tak lama kemudian, ia lari lagi menuju ke teleporter, sayang nya aku tak tahu dia mau pergi kemana.

"Ayo, kita harus ke Numerus sekarang", kata Marscel.

"Tak kusangka hari ini akan tiba", kata Clarissa, sambil mengeluarkan senjata nya.

"Apa kita harus pergi keluar Numerus juga?", tanyaku.

"Itu ide bagus Priest, tapi itu terlalu beresiko, apalagi kalau mereka semua berlevel tinggi, kita tak mungkin bisa menang", Andreas pun menolak saran ku secara tidak langsung.

"Apa kita berjaga jaga saja di pintu keluar Numerus? Soalnya ada Guard Tower di masing masing pintu keluar, jadi tak terlalu berbahaya", gumam Hannah.

"Hm... boleh juga, lagipula aku memang bisa menyerang dari jauh dengan pistolku ini", kata George sambil mengeluarkan Gatling Gun miliknya, "karena itulah, biasanya aku melakukan back up."

"Back up ya? Kalau begitu aku, Clarissa, dan Masrcel juga bisa memback up?", kataku.

"Betul sekali Priest. Jadi, Hannah dan Andreas lah yg paling cocok di garis depan", kata George.

"Begitu ya... tapi apa itu tak apa apa untuk kalian berdua?", tanyaku.

"Aku? Kurasa profesiku memang diciptakan untuk berada di garis depan", kata Andreas.

"Iya Priest, aku juga begitu", kata hannah yg ada di sampingku.

"Berarti... kita semua sepakat ya?", tanyaku.

Semua nya pun mengangguk, dan setelah itu kami semua berlari menuju teleporter untuk pergi menuju ke Numerus. Namun, sesampainya disana, kami pun dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yg mengerikan.

"I... Ini"

Numerus seolah seolah dilumuri dengan darah, banyak sekali mayat-mayat yg bergelimpangan , bisa kulihat kalau mereka dibunuh dengan cara yg sangat sadis, sangat dan sangat sadis. Melihat pemandangan ini, rasanya aku jadi mual, bau darah nya sangat pekat sampai benar benar terasa di hidung.

"Astaga...", gumam Andreas sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ke... kejam, siapa yg melakukan ini?", kata Clarissa sambil menghampiri salah satu mayat itu.

"Priest! Tolong mereka yg masih hidup! Aku juga akan mencarinya!", teriak Marscel.

"...Ba... baik!", aku pun segera mengeluarkan Inanna, dan segera kucari korban yg mungkin masih hidup.

"Ah! Lihat itu!", teriak Hannah sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah, "ada Cora itu lagi!"

Apa? Ada dia lagi? Gawat, kelihatannya masalah akan bertambah lagi, gumamku. Entah apa yg dia lakukan disini. Yg pasti dia datang di saat yg sangat tidak tepat. Kutinggalkan Inanna dan memerintahkannya untuk mengobati luka korban yg masih hidup, dan selagi itu, aku pun ikut mengarahkan kepalaku ke bawah, dan ternyata benar, dia ada di bawah. Dan ada satu adegan yg mengejutkan ku, ternyata dia sedang berhadapan dengan sang Supportive Force, yg sudah penuh luka disana sini.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Bisa kulihat disana kalau sang Supportive Force sedang melawan Cora misterius itu, dan sepertinya dia kalah. Tubuhnya penuh luka dimana mana, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dan melawannya, meski sebenarnya dia kalah cepat gerakannya dengan Cora misterius itu. Dia harus cepat-cepat ditolong! Kalau tidak dia bisa mati! Karena Archon saja waktu itu kalah melawannya.

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya!", kataku.

"Tapi... gimana caranya? Dewan saja kalah", jawab Hannah.

"Kita harus memberi tahu Archon", aku pun merogoh sesuatu dari kantong ku, dan mengambil sebuah alat teleport.

"Bagaimana caranya? Akses ke Sette kan ditutup", tanya Hannah.

"Aku punya teleport menuju ke Sette Dessert, waktu itu aku mendapatkannya diam-diam dari Sir Marco, kurasa sudah saatnya kugunakan ini", gumam ku sambil mengamati alat teleport itu.

"Kau mau ke Sette Dessert? Hei, kau gila ya! Disana kan perang!", Marscel pun menahanku pergi.

"Tak ada cara lain Marscel! Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati!", kataku.

"Tapi priest, kau juga bisa mati!", kali ini Andreas pun ikut menahanku pergi.

"Benar Priest! Kalau kau... ukh", mata Clarissa pun berkaca kaca, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, apalagi setelah disuguhi pemandangan ini.

"...", aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi mereka semua, dan alat teleport yg sudah kugenggam pun malah tidak kugunakan langsung, malah kugenggam terus menerus, "lalu apa yg harus kita lakukan? Apa kau mau melihat dia disiksa seperti itu terus?"

"Aku juga ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi kita bisa apa?", kata Andreas, "kalau kita ikut melawannya kita hanya akan mati sia-sia!"

Mendengar semua itu, aku pun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan air mataku, air mata yg selama ini selalu kutahan, air mata tanda kekecewaanku. Rasanya, kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak berguna? Untuk mrnolong seseorang saja tidak bisa, rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriakkan kata 'sialan' sekencang kencangnya untuk meluapkan kekesalan serta kekecewaanku.

_Meanwhile, Jennifer's Condition..._

"Ukh!"

Sebuah luka pun muncul lagi di lengan wanita berambut panjang ini, luka yg disebabkan oleh sebuah sabetan pedang berwarna kuning yg digenggam oleh Cora itu. Sang Supportive Force ini sungguh tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata dia bisa berhadapan lagi dengan si pengkhianat ini, dan ketika ia melawannya sendirian, ia baru bisa merasakan ketangguhan musuh nya ini, dia pikir, pantas saja Leonard sempat kalah berhadapan dengannya. Sang Cora misterius ini memiliki kelebihan lain yg tidak dimilki seorang templar pada umumnya, selain kekuatan yg kelewat besar, dia juga memiliki kecepatan yg sebanding dengan seorang Assasin, pertahanan yg sekuat seorang Black Knight meskipun dia tidak memiliki perisai, dan juga konsentrasi yg melebihi seorang Warlock. Entah bagaimana cara nya untuk menghadapi musuh tangguh ini.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyerah?", tanya nya sambil mengarahkan pedang nya yg berlumuran darah.

"Uh... sial", Jennifer mencoba bangun dengan menggunakan tongkatnya, terlihat kalau luka-luka di kakinya lumayan parah.

"Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja, pemimpinmu saja kalah melawanku", kata nya, "apalagi kau yg hanya seorang Warlock."

"Kenapa... *hosh* kenapa kau lakukan ini semua!", teriak Jennifer, "kenapa kau begitu enaknya membunuh mereka?"

"Huh, aku benar benar bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu itu", jawabnya.

"Kau sungguh tak punya perasaan! Ukh...", teriak Jennifer sambil memegang pinggangnya yg juga terluka.

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah membuang buang tenagamu, cukup suruh pemimpin mu menyerah kan beres? Aku juga akan pergi", katanya sambil meletakkan pedangnya di pundaknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa aku menyerah?", teriak Jennifer, sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Keras kepala, sepertinya aku harus membereskanmu sekarang", kata pemuda itu pun melakukan semacam kuda kuda.

Pemuda itu bergerak cepat sekali, dalam sekejap tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di depan Jennifer dengan pedang yg sudah tersiap di tangannya, saat ia hendak menebasnya, beruntung Jennifer masih bisa menangkisnya dengan staff miliknya, sayang nya tenaganya tentu saja kalah dengan si Cora itu, sehingga tongkatnya terlihat bergetar terus.

"Ukh...", gumam Jennifer.

"Kau mau menangkisnya? Percuma!", teriak Cora itu, dengan senyum licik yg sangat lebar di mulutnya.

"Mungkin... mungkin kau memang menang dariku soal kekuatan fisik, tapi...", Jennifer pun menggertakkan giginya, "kekuatan hatiku jauh lebih kuat darimu!"

SRING!

Seketika muncullah cahaya dari dalam tubuh Jennifer, sebuah cahaya berwarna putih yg mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya itu bukanlah cahaya biasa, cahaya itu bahkan memulihkan seluruh luka di tubuh Jennifer, dan juga memulihkan stamina nya, inikah hebat nya kekuatan hati seseorang? Kekuatan yg sangat besar.

"Apa...?", Cora itu pun terkejut melihatnya.

"U... UOGHH!"

Kini cahaya juga muncul menyelimuti tongkat milik Jennifer, dan dengan tongkatnya itu, dia berhasil membuat Cora itu terlempar sampai tubuhnya menabrak tembok Numerus, sementara pedang nya terlempar ke sisi lain.

"Ukh... mustahil!", gumam Cora itu sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Akan kubuat kau merasakan kekuatan yg sesungguhnya", kata Jennifer.

Muncullah sebuah cahaya berwarna merah yg sangat pekat dari tongkatnya, bahkan dari jauh saja sudah terasa kalau itu adalah force yg sangat kuat, mungkin sekarang kekuatan Jennifer sudah setara dengan Quaine Khan.

"Rasakan ini penjahat! FLAME SPEARRRR!"

Muncullah sebuah tombak api yg sangat besar dari tongkatnya, bahkan juga lebih panas dari 'Flame Spear' umumnya. Cora itu pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan akhirnya ia pun tertusuk tombak besar itu tepat di pertunya dan... ia pun tewas seketika. Dan setelah ia tewas, armornya pun tiba-tiba hancur menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil, begitu juga dengan senjatanya serta armor kepala yg dikenakannya, kini hanya celana panjang berwarna biru lah yg tersisa di balik armor itu. Tidak, bukan hanya itu, kini Jennifer pun juga bisa melihat wajahnya, wajahnya yg biasanya selalu tertutup oleh armor kepala naga yg dikenakannya. Penasaran, Jennifer pun mendekati sosok Cora itu perlahan lahan.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya berselang beberapa senti saja, Jennifer pun mulai bisa menganalisis wajahnya. Dia sebenarnya memiliki rambut pendek yg hampir sama seperti Leonard, hanya saja jika warna rambut Leonard itu pirang, maka warna rambut orang ini adalah hitam. Untuk warna mata, jika warna mata Leonard itu biru laut, maka warna mata orang ini hitam, orang ini jadi seperti melambangkan kegelapan, elemen yg dianut oleh Cora.

"Ng? Serpihan ini..."

Perhatian Jennifer pun teralih ke serpihan-serpihan armor yg bertaburan di sekeliling orang itu, sayang sekali karena bentuknya sudah benar-benar tidak jelas, jadinya kelihatan sulit untuk di analisa, namun kelihatannya armor ini seolah memang dibuat dengan berkaitan dengan jiwanya, jadi jika dia sudah mati, armor ini pun juga ikut hancur, setidaknya beginilah analisis sementara Jennifer.

"Oke, satu masalah sudah selesai, tapi apa yg harus kulakukan setelah ini? Prajurit-prajurit sudah habis dibantai..."

Perhatian Jennifer tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat sekelompok orang yg sedang mengamatinya dari atas, ternyata yg dia lihat itu adalah Priest dengan teman-temannya.

"Oh! Syukurlah kalian selamat!", Jennifer pun berlari menuju ke arah mereka, dengan muka yg cukup... senang

_Oke, back to priest..._

Masih terus terbayang di otakku akan aksi sang Supportive Force barusan. Padahal sebelumnya ia terdesak oleh Cora itu, namun, ketika ada sebuah cahaya yg menyelimuti tubuhnya, dalam sekejap ia berhasil mengalahkan Cora itu. Tak Cuma itu, bisa kulihat juga luka-luka di tubuhnya yg sudah sembuh total, lecet pun sudah tak tampak lagi di sekujur tubuhnya, armor sang Supportive Force yg agak tipis membuatku bisa mengamatinya. Sebenarnya, cahaya apa itu? Sambil dipenuhi rasa penasaran itu, ia pun berlari menuju ke arah kami.

"Oh! Syukurlah kalian selamat!", katanya.

"Justru kami lah yg harus bilang begitu", kataku, Jennifer menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mementingkan aku, justru aku lah yg seharusnya melindungi kalian. Sayangnya, aku... aku gagal", ia pun menjadi murung, sambil mengamati tumpukan mayat di sekitarnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, nona! Anda sudah sangat hebat tadi!", kata Clarissa.

"Betul! Mungkin Archon saja sudah kalah dari mu!", aku pun ikut menyemangati., "jujur, aku sangat kaget dengan cahaya tadi!"

"Oh... cahaya tadi ya?", muka nya menjadi lebih cerah sedikit, meski kesedihan masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Maaf nona, kalau boleh tau, apakah cahaya itu?", tanya Marscel.

"Hm... cahaya yg barusan? Itu adalah 'sesuatu' yg membuat kita istimewa dibandingkan bangsa lainnya", jawabnya.

"Sesuatu yg membuat kita istimewa? Hmm...", George pun mulai berpikir.

"Hei, kalian tak usah berpikir lagi, suatu saat juga kalian akan bisa menggunakannya. Resepnya hanya satu, yaitu percaya akan hati kalian", kata Jennifer sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya, "kalian tentu bisa kan?"

Kami semua jadi saling menatap satu sama lain, tanda bahwa kami tak terlalu mengerti akan maksudnya, Supportive Force hanya menatap kami berlima sambil tersenyum kecil, tak lupa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya juga.

"Anu nona, maaf saya mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi, kemana pasukan Accretia yg seharusnya menyerang wilayah ini?", tanya Hannah.

"Hah? Benar juga, aku baru sadar akan kata-katamu. Entah kenapa aku juga tak merasakan kehadiran mereka lagi, rasanya mustahil mereka menyerah", gumam Jennifer.

"Menyerah? Tak mungkin, yg menantang kan juga mereka kan?", kata Andreas.

"Memang benar sih. Tapi, mayat mereka semua harus di apakan?", gumam Hannah, "tak mungkin kita membiarkannya disini kan?"

"Kalau soal itu tak usah khawatir, aku akan menyuruh rekanku yg lain untuk mengangkut dan menguburkan mereka..., tapi kalau sekarang ya terpaksa harus dibiarkan dulu", kata Jennifer.

"Oh ya! Nona, bagaimana keadaan yg lain? Para dewan masih di Sette Dessert?", tanyaku.

"Mungkin iya, tapi sepertinya mereka tak disitu terus...", Jennifer akhirnya penasaran juga, "mungkin lebih baik kuhubungi mereka lewat telepati."

Sementara itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari dan mengobati korban-korban yg masih hidup, sayangnya jumlahnya tak banyak, dari seluruh isi Numerus ini, paling-paling hanya puluhan saja yg masih hidup. Saat aku mencoba menganalisa penyebab kematian mereka, ternyata itu semua karena organ vital mereka yg ditusuk dengan sangat dalam. Sementara yg masih hidup, ternyata mereka memang beruntung, karena pedang tidak mengenai organ vital mereka. Namun, aku terus mencoba mengobati mereka dengan animus ku yg lemah ini, kuberikan sedikit semangat hidupku untuk mereka agar mereka bisa bertahan. Kalau yg lain, mereka memberikan obat berwarna merah yg bernama potion untuk diminumkan kepada para korban, soalnya obat itu juga dapat mengobati organ-organ yg terluka, meski tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya bisa cukup membantu.

"Hah?", tiba-tiba kami semua dikagetkan oleh suara sang Supportive Force, serentak kami langsung mengarahkan kepala kami padanya. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengakhiri telepatinya, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kami dengan wajah yg serius, " kita harus ke HeadQuarters sekarang. Quaine Khan melakukan perjanjian perang dengan Legion."

"Perjanjian?", tanyaku.

"Ya, sebuah perjanjian. Perang akan diganti menjadi pertarungan antara dua pemimpin bangsa, dan siapa yg kalah dalam pertarungan ini, maka dia harus menyerah dan menyerahkan sebagian wilayah negara kepada pihak yg menang, plus kekayaan alamnya", Kami semua pun membatu mendengarnya.

Continue to part 20, maaf ya kalau kurang bagus.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Pesan yg disampaikan barusan benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati, dan lagi, pertaruhan yg dibuat itu sangatlah beresiko, andai Quaine Khan kalah, maka hilanglah sebagian wilayah negara kami yg sangat kaya akan kekayaan alamnya. Oh Dewa, apakah ini serius?

"Sebenarnya bukan Cuma itu, ternyata Legion hanya menantang negara kita. Dia tidak memberikan tantangan perang terhadap Majestic", lanjut Jennifer.

"Majestic? Oh, maksudnya Bellato Union", kata Andreas.

"Entah apa alasannya sampai dia hanya mengincar negara kita", Jennifer mulai bergumam sendiri, "apakah mereka takut pada Majestic?"

"Takut? Sejak kapan mereka bisa punya rasa takut?", George pun memasang muka kesal.

"Kau lupa ya? Mereka memiliki sebuah teknologi yg bernama MAU dengan singkatan Massive Armor Unit. MAU adalah sebuah robot yg bisa dikendarai, meski hanya bisa dikendarai oleh Specialist disana. Soal kekuatan, mereka hebat. Soal pertahanan, tak usah ditanya, mereka juga hebat", jelas Jennifer.

"Ternyata mereka tak lebih dari seorang pengecut, mentang-mentang kita tak sekuat mereka", kata Marscel sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei, bukankah lebih baik sekarang kita ke HeadQuarters?", tanya Hannah.

"Benar, aku penasaran dengan pertarungan Quaine Khan", kataku, "semoga saja Quaine Khan bisa menang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita semua ke HeadQ uarters", ajak Jennifer, "aku juga khawatir dengan rekanku yg lain."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi", ajakku.

Kami semua berlari menuju teleporter untuk menuju ke HeadQuarters, dan dalam selang waktu 30 detik, kami pun langsung tiba. Aku melihat banyak sekali orang yg berkumpul dan melihat-melihat keluar ke Spire Land, apakah Quaine Khan ada disana? Namun, perhatianku malah terlebih dulu teralihkan ke para dewan yg sedang berkumpul di sebelah teleporter. Keadaan mereka cukup parah, Archon Leonard yg mengalami luka sabetan di wajahnya, perutnya juga tertusuk. Vice Archon, Marshall yg mengalami luka tusuk di tangan dan kakinya. Attacker Force, Seth memiliki luka yg cukup parah di tangan kanannya, bisa kulihat lukanya seolah sampai menembus tangannya. Deffensive Force, Christoper tak sadarkan diri, kelihatannya dia pingsan karena terkena serangan beruntun, untungnya tubuhnya masih utuh. Sementara sang Animus Caller, dia nampak sedang sibuk mengobati mereka. Melihat keadaan mereka yg seperti itu, Jennifer pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tak apa-apa? Ya ampun, Leonard...", kata Jennifer sambil memegang wajah Leonard.

"Aku tak apa-apa, lukaku tak mengenai bagian vital sehingga aku selamat. Kau sendiri... kau tak memiliki luka dan lecet di tubuhmu", kata Leonard yg penasaran.

"Jangan cemaskan aku, aku tak apa-apa", perhatian Jennifer pun teralih pada Christoper, yg saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri. Perasaan cemasnya membuatnya menghampiri sosok yg dicintainya itu, sosok seorang pria yg berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut shaggy berwarna pirang itu, "dia akan selamat kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, kurasa dia akan sadar", jawab Adylla, "kau sendiri kok bisa-bisanya bersih tanpa lecet sedikitpun?"

"Ceritanya panjang", kata Jennifer sambil tersenyum, "oh ya, dimana Quaine Khan? Jujur, aku sangat kaget ketika kau mengirimku pesan itu."

"Beliau ada di Spire Land, sekarang mungkin sedang berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari Legion itu", jawab Adylla.

Meski sang Animus Caller Force hanya berbicara pelan, namun aku masih bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranku, aku pun ikut melihat keluar, meski agak susah karena banyak sekali patriot yg menonton, rasanya seperti menonton Animus Battle saja. Dengan perjuangan yg cukup keras karena berdesak desakan, akhirnya aku berhasil untuk melihatnya, bisa kulihat saat itu ada Quaine Khan yg sedang memegang senjatanya yg berupa tongkat, yg juga merupakan senjata legendaris bernama Wrath of Heaven. Sementara di sisi kirinya ada seorang Accretia, aku tak tahu apa nama armornya karena aku masih kurang pengetahuan, yg pasti, aku yakin armor itu merupakan armor terkuat dari yg terkuat di negara mereka, kalau paling tertinggi adalah untuk level 65, mungkin dia bisa lebih di atasnya lagi, armor dengan penampilan sama dan kekuatan yg berbeda jauh.

"Quaine Khan, menanglah", kata salah satu Cora.

"Jika ia kalah, bisa-bisa nasib kita...", Cora yg lain pun mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Dewa, berikanlah kekuatan kepada pemimpin kami", terdengar juga ada salah satu Cora yg mulai berdoa.

Para Cora mulai saling berbisik bisik dan berdoa, agar Quaine Khan bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan yg mempertaruhkan nasib negara kami, jika kalah, tamatlah kami semua. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau setengah wilayah kami diserahkan kepadanya, wilayah negara kami tidak terlalu besar meski pun kaya akan kekayaan alamnya, mungkin jika wilayah kami direbut setengahnya, maka negara kami akan terlihat sangat kecil di peta. Ah, entah apa yg kupikirkan, kenapa aku malah seolah mengharapkan kalau Quaine Khan kalah? Tidak, aku tidak boleh begitu, Quaine Khan pasti menang, pasti!

_From now, Quaine Khan's Story..._

Spire Land kini dihuni oleh 2 orang petinggi yg sedang bersiap untuk bertempur dan mempertaruhkan negara nya masing-masing. Keduanya bahkan sudah mempersiapkan senjatanya, seperti yg sudah diberitahu sebelumnya, senjata Quaine Khan adalah sebuah tongkat bernama 'Wrath of Heaven', sebuah tongkat dengan warna gagang kuning emas dan desain salib berwarna putih di atasnya, dengan tambahan beberapa kristal yg bercahaya terang, desain yg simpel, namun jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Sementara sang Accretia menggenggam sebuah Two Handed Sword bernama 'Lucifer's Claw', pedang ini memiliki pinggiran yg bergerigi dan berwarna hitam dengan campuran warna ungu, bisa terlihat juga ada aura berwarna hitam yg mengelilingi pedang itu, yg seolah memberitahu kalau pedang itu adalah pedang yg sangat kuat.

"Baiklah, apakah kau siap Quaine Khan?", tanya Accretia itu, dengan menggunakan bahasa Cora.

"Ya, aku siap", kata Quaine Khan sambil mengarahkan senjatanya, "seranglah."

"Kalau itu maumu..."

Angin pun berhembus mengenai mereka berdua, dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan gerakan yg sangat cepat, Accretia itu berlari dan sudah ada berada di depan Quaine Khan dalam waktu kurang dari 8 detik! Dengan pedang yg sudah siap untuk di tancapkan ke leher Quaine Khan. Namun, serangan itu dapat ditangkis oleh Quaine Khan dengan tongkatnya, dan setelah itu Quaine Khan melompat, dan dari tongkatnya pun muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna merah, "Meteor!"

Muncullah beberapa bongkahan meteor besar dari tongkat milik Quaine Khan, dan bongkahan itu tepat mengenai sang Accretia hingga hampir seluruh Spire Land tertutup oleh bongkahan itu. Sepertinya serangan ini sangat ampuh, begitulah pikir Quaine Khan. Tetapi ternyata tidak, tiba-tiba saja Accretia itu muncul dari balik bongkahan meteor besar itu, ternyata untuk menghindari serangan itu, ia memotong semua bongkahan meteor tadi dengan pedangnya, sepertinya pedang itu sangat tajam sampai bisa memotong sebuah bongkahan batu raksaksa. Quaine Khan cukup bereaksi melihat ini, karena baru kali ini ada orang yg bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan serangan Force nya.

"Kau memang hebat, tak salah kau terpilih menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsa", kata Quaine Khan.

"Huh... ini bukan apa-apa", jawab Accretia itu.

Accretia itu pun bereaksi kembali, kini dengan kelincahannya ia menyerang Quaine Khan dengan 'Spin Blade', sebuah serangan memutar dengan pedang. Melihat itu, Quaine Khan langsung menangkisnya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Karena kekuatannya sangat besar, Quaine Khan pun terlempar hingga badannya menabrak tebing yg ada di belakangnya, para patriot pun langsung bereaksi melihat ini. Untungnya, Quaine Khan tak apa-apa, dia kembali bisa bangkit berdiri tanpa kesulitan, meski pun dari mulutnya terlihat sedikit darah keluar.

"Hu hu hu, ternyata hanya segini kah kekuatan mu?", kata Accretia itu.

Quaine Khan tidak menjawab, ia pun mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas, dan tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi mendung, dan dari langit terlihat halilintar-halilintar berwarna biru, halilintar yg sangat besar kekuatannya dengan suara yg seolah mampu membelah angkasa, membuat semua yg ada disana menjadi tak bisa bergerak, "Rasakan ini! Lightning Chain!"

DUAR!

Sebuah halilintar raksaksa menyambar Accretia itu dengan sangat tepat dan akurat, dan bisa terlihat juga kalau Accretia itu tak lagi mampu menghindar karena cepatnya halilintar itu. Dan karena halilintar itu, Accretia itu mengalami beberapa kerusakan di bagian tubuhnya, dan sepertinya yg paling parah adalah tangan kirinya yg tadi refleks dia gunakan untuk menangkis.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita seimbang", kata Quaine Khan.

"Cih, kalau begitu kau harus melihat ini", kata Accretia itu sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas.

Seketika, muncullah beberapa aura hitam dari dalam tubuh Accretia itu. Aura itu kemudian menyelimuti pedangnya sehingga membuat pedangnya memancarkan sinar berwarna hitam pekat. Sekilas, Quaine Khan tidak sadar, namun setelah diperhatikan, ternyata aura hitam itu adalah force! Sebuah kekuatan yg tak mungkin bisa dimiliki oleh Accretia.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki force?", teriak Quaine Khan.

"Bagaimana? Aku menyuruh salah satu rakyatmu untuk membawa banyak mayat Cora ke markasmu, dan setelah itu, ku ekstrak kekuatan force nya, dan...", Accretia itu mengamati pedangnya, "kekuatannya sungguh hebat, kurasa ini bisa dibilang sebagai senjata rahasiaku."

"Kau... bajingan!", teriak Quaine Khan.

"Huh, terserah kau mau bilang apa", kata Accretia itu.

Tak mau kalah, Quaine Khan pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya, sebuah kristal berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan yg diambilnya dari ruangannya,"500 tahun lalu, seorang Grazier legendaris berhasil menyegel sebuah animus terkuat di Novus dan memasukkan rohnya ke dalam bola kristal abu-abu ini. Konon, hanya seorang pemimpin bangsa sajalah yg dapat menggunakan animus ini, dan kini, sekaranglah saatnya bagiku untuk menggunakannya." Setelah berkata begitu, Quaine Khan mengarahkan bola kristal itu ke atas, "keluarlah Dark Isis!"

Bola kristal itu pun pecah, dan dari dalamnya, keluarlah sebuah animus yg tubuhnya didominasi oleh warna hitam. Dia lah Dark Isis, animus terkuat yg ada di Novus. (bagi yg ingin tahu Isis, silahkan search di Google dengan keyword : Isis RF. Dan perlu diingat, Dark Isis disini hanya khayalan belaka, tak ada di game RF nya, namun hanya ada disini. )

"Hoo... baru kali ini aku melihat sosok animus terkuat di Novus", kata Accretia itu, "tapi animus itu tak lebih dari sebuah pelengkap."

"Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti", kata Quaine Khan.

Pertarungan sengit pun kembali berlanjut. Keduanya yg sudah mendapat kekuatan tambahan sama-sama tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua berhasil saling melukai satu sama lain. Accretia itu berhasil melukai Quaine Khan dengan sabetan pedang yg mengenai perutnya hingga menembus armornya, sehingga tampak luka yg cukup besar di perut Quaine Khan. Tak mau kalah, Dark Isis pun berhasil menusukkan pedang nya ke tangan kiri Accretia itu hingga Accretia itu kehilangan tangan kiri nya. Sayangnya, sang Accretia itu bisa membalasnya dengan menusukkan pedang nya ke perut Dark Isis itu, dan selagi masih tertancap pedang, dengan kejamnya, Accretia itu melempar Dark Isis hingga menabrak reruntuhan yg ada di Spire Land. Melihat itu, Quaine Khan membalasnya dengan menggunakan serangan force yg bernama 'Sand Storm', tetapi serangan force itu dapat digagalkan seketika dengan sebuah tusukan yg mengenai perut Quaine Khan.

"Ukh!"

"Huh, kau boleh juga, tetapi sayangnya masih kurang!"

"Akh... "

"Yah, kau memang harus membayar ganjaran atas tangan kiri ku yg hilang karena serangan animus mu itu, dengan kematianmu tentunya."

Quaine Khan berusaha melepaskan diri dari tusukan pedang itu, namun sangat susah, karena kekuatannya yg begitu besar, sementara itu, darah terus keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat dirinya menjadi semakin tak berdaya.

"Huh, ternyata kau memang sangat menyedihkan. Sebagai pemimpin bangsa, harga dirimu akan kuhancurkan hari ini juga", kata Accretia itu, "selanjutnya akan kutusuk kepalamu!"

ZLEBB!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebilah pedang dari leher Accretia itu, dan ternyata yg melakukannya adalah Dark Isis. Tusukan di leher ini memberikan kerusakan yg sangat parah bagi Accretia itu, terlihat beberapa kabel yg menjadi komponen penting itu putus dan mulai siap untuk meledak.

"Ukh... bagaimana bisa?", tanya Accretia itu.

"*hosh* *hosh* selamat tinggal... untuk selamanya", kata Quaine Khan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

BLARRRR!

Accretia itu pun meledak seketika. Membuat sosoknya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yg rapuh. Pedang yg menancap di tubuh Quaine Khan pun juga ikut menghilang, sehingga Quaine Khan pun bisa mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun cukup sulit baginya. Akhirnya, setelah menjalani pertarungan yg sangat sengit, Quaine Khan berhasil mengakhirinya dengan satu kata, yaitu 'kemenangan'. Melihat ini, para patriot pun masih terbengong bengong, mereka masih belum bereaksi akan pemandangan ini. Dan karena itulah, dengan bibir yg masih dilumuri oleh darah, Quaine Khan tersenyum sambil berteriak, "Olympian berhasil meraih kemenangan!"

Sorak sorai pun terdengar keras dari dalam HeadQuarters. Para patriot serta para dewan pun bergembira dan bahkan ada juga yg sampai melompat-lompat. Dan karena kemenangan ini, pasukan Accretia pun mundur dan mereka juga mengatakan kalau mereka akan memenuhi janjinya, yaitu untuk menyerahkan sebagian wilayah negara mereka. Tetapi Quaine Khan menolaknya, ia bilang ia sama sekali tak tertarik akan hal itu, baginya, besar kecilnya wilayah bukanlah hal yg penting, karena yg ada di pikirannya selama bertarung adalah keselamatan rakyatnya, bukan isi perjanjian itu. Sebagai gantinya, Quaine Khan meminta Legion untuk menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Olympian dalam hal ekonomi dan sosial, sayangnya hal ini langsung ditolak oleh mereka , untuk alasannya, mereka tak memberi tahu, dasar keras kepala, diajak berteman malah tak mau.

_Three years later..._

Tak terasa 3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini usiaku pun sudah bertambah, yaitu 18 tahun. Dan soal profesi, aku juga naik tingkat, kini aku juga sudah menjadi seorang Grazier. Aku sungguh senang sekali, karena akhirnya penantian ku selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi seorang Grazier akhirnya berbuah manis. Namun, ada hal lain yg sebenarnya membuatku lebih senang, kau mau tahu?

"Animus Caller Force Priest! Quaine Khan memanggil anda!", terdengar suara seorang pria di sampingku, ternyata dia adalah Andreas, yg sekarang sudah menjadi Templar.

"Baik! Terima kasih Archon Andreas!", jawabku.

Kami berdua pun saling bertatapan sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian tawa kami pun meledak, rasanya kami tak cocok untuk gaya formal seperti ini, jijik juga mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau tak usah sampai begitu!", kataku sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ha ha ha! Maaf... maaf, kita disuruh seperti ini sih", kata Andreas, bisa kulihat air mata muncul dari matanya, air mata tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Perutku sakit nih!", kataku.

Ya, kini aku berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku. Kini aku menjadi salah satu anggota dewan, dengan pangkat sebagai Animus Caller Force. Dengan susunan lengkap : Andreas menjadi Archon, Marscel menjadi Vice Archon, George menjadi Attacker Force, Hannah menjadi Deffensive Force, Clarissa menjadi Supportive Force, dan terakhir... aku. Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi contoh yg baik untuk rakyatku, aku juga akan selalu melindungi mereka, bersama 5 teman seperjuanganku ini, yg juga merupakan sahabat terbaikku selamanya. Wahai dewa, akan kutunjukkan baktiku padamu, bakti yg tak akan kalah dari siapa pun.

END...

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai jugaaa! Buat Kimchi dan Kirio, makasi banget ya uda setia buat review! Also, maaf juga ya kalau ceritanya masih kurang, karena itulah saya butuh kritik dan saran, once more, thx a lot!


End file.
